Twins of the West Star
by pokestets23
Summary: Written by JohtoBlue and Pokestets23. In a region far west of the five main regions, a region named the Canopus region is the toughest one of all and most advanced. Beginning trainers and twins, Kade and Zero Smithon, must be ready for anything that could happen in the threatening region. With the rise of Team Blackout, their journey will have many twists and turns.
1. Chapter 1: A Double Beginning!

**Chapter 1**

The sun rose over the mountain ranges in the Canopus Region. Dew droplets slid off the leaves of the trees inside Big Horn Forest, sparkling in the wake of the rising sun. Parent Pokémon watched as their children bathed in the warming waters of the Araxie River. The sun reflected off of the white waters of Blanche Lake. Many people woke up and walked out of their homes, preparing to go to their jobs.

It was October 10th, the day that most Pokémon Trainers wait for their whole life. When it turns October 10th of the year of the trainer's seventeenth birthday, they are given their Pokémon License. This, of course, was not implemented until a few years ago when it was ruled that leaving your home at the age of ten was too young, especially in the Canopus Region.

Not many trainers came from the Canopus Region due to the fact that it was so hard to get through. Most trainers would start off across the ocean in Kanto or some region close to it. The Canopus had a mix of most Pokémon from around the world, and there was no true starting point. It is a well known fact that, throughout the Canopus Region, one can run into something from a wild Rattata to a wild Metagross. Even on the same route.

Professor Poplar, the nephew to the famous Professor Andrew Poplar from Skyvale City, would give out five Pokémon to exceptional students from his small academy. Their adventures would now begin, whether they wanted to collect Pokémon, take on the league, become a Pokémon Coordinator, or just wanted to travel. This was their chance to travel their world.

* * *

In the northern part of Skyvale City, sat a big, three story house. It stood next to the Skyvale gym, which towered over it. Many dragon-gargoyles filled the gates, giving an intimidating look to the house.

Inside the house lived a family of five: the city's Gym Leader, his wife, their youngest daughter, and two boys that were twins. Soon enough, the twins would embark on their own journey together, taking on one of the most threatening regions in the entire world, the Canopus Region.

* * *

A loud buzzer went off in rhythm inside the twin's bedroom. The time was now 8:30, and their meeting with Professor Poplar was drawing near. Kade reached from the top bunk and pushed the button on the alarm clock. He ran his hand through his messy, dark blonde hair and sat up in his bed. He looked down to see his brother, Zero, still sound asleep. He turned on the bed and let himself fall onto his feet on the soft white carpet. He only wore his red pajamas to bed, letting his muscular body breathe.

Pushing onto Zero, Kade tried waking his brother. He also rubbed his own eyes in an attempt to force himself awake. Zero lifted his arm and pushed Kade away from him. He had always been the one who could sleep for thirteen hours straight. He tucked himself back under the blankets, only his lengthy black and brown hair sticking out.

"C'mon, Zero… Today is the day, if you forgot. We have to be at Poplar's in only two hours," Kade said in a quieted tone. His voice was so rough that it was almost muffled.

Zero shifted slightly, giving Kade hope that he would actually get up. But he only pulled one of his many pillows closer to him and smacked his lips together. There was no way that Kade could get him up now.

Kade just shook it off and decided that it would be best if he shaved his prickly cheeks then came back. He stumbled off to the bathroom to do his business. Once he turned on the shower, he could hear his mom downstairs, probably making a breakfast that would be burnt to a crisp. That is why he wished Zero would get up. He would make something decent. They never bothered to tell their mom how bad she was though. It would hurt her feelings.

After Kade was done showering, combing his hair, shaving and brushing his teeth. He wrapped his towel around his waist and walked back into his bedroom. He stepped over the controllers for their game system and made his way over to his dresser. Zero was still sleeping. It was probably because they stayed up late playing the latest basketball game. Then again, you could never tell with Zero.

Kade pulled on a nice pair of blue jeans and his black, short-sleeved compression shirt. He grabbed his red jacket that lay by the door and zipped it up, making sure not to hide his necklace with the classic Poké Ball design on it.

He reached for the doorknob before an idea came to mind. He could totally mess with Zero. He normally would not do it, but this was their special day, and they only had an hour and a half to get to Poplar's lab. Kade snuck his hand under Zero's pillow where he hid all of his personal belongings, like his ancient Game Boy or his remote to his loud stereo. Kade placed one of Zero's speaker directly above Zero's head and stepped back. He plugged his ears and pushed the button. A loud, shrieking noise came out of the speaker. Normal people, like Kade and anybody at school, hated the type of music that came out. A deep growling voice with loud, grungy guitars burst from it. Normally, a person would shoot up and dart around frantically, looking for a way to turn it off, but Zero was different. He sat up slowly and looked at the speaker. He opened one eye and cocked his head back, staring at Kade.

"Really?" Zero asked, finally flipping his plethora of blankets and pillows off of him. He wore a grey tank top to bed along with his dark blue pajamas. He stood up and bit this thumb. He was much skinnier than Kade, because he never worked out.

Kade pushed a button, stopping the music. He threw the remote at Zero, who caught it half-heartedly. He placed it on Kade's dresser. It did not matter; they would be leaving soon anyways.

"Mom's making breakfast," Kade said. At the sound of this, Zero made a face. "You best be quick. We have only a little bit till we gotta be at Poplar's."

Zero nodded. He walked over to his dresser and fiddled through his stuff. He always dressed in the bathroom, not proud of his body like Kade was. It was not a smug proud, but the kind that one could feel good about. Zero was too skinny for his own right, and he did not like it. Zero worked his way into the bathroom to do his business as Kade went downstairs.

Downstairs, their mother, Caralyn Smithon, took notice of the loud clumping noises coming from the staircase.

"Kade, is that you? I'd be surprised if it was Zero," she yelled curiously. Zero had taken a lot of his traits from her. She was lanky with straight black hair that fell at the shoulders. Birth to twins and an eventual daughter definitely put a toll on her skinny body.

Kade popped his head around the corner and smiled. "Hey, mom!" He ran around the corner and kissed her on the forehead before taking a seat at on the kitchen stools that sat at the countertop.

"Have you got your damn brother up? You'd think with how important this day is, he'd be up early!" she said, seemingly stressed out. It was not like her to be like this. She loved Zero and how he never got into any kind of trouble. Better asleep then behind bars.

"Yeah. He's in the shower. He should be out anytime now," Kade explained.

Caralyn sighed and placed a piece of what looked like burnt toast and bacon on his plate. He took a bite of the bacon and rolled his eyes. He held the toast under the counter, attempting to feed it to the family's Herdier. Even he looked at it like Kade was crazy. But human food was human food.

After faking his love for the breakfast and powering through the bacon, Kade had convinced his mom to leave and go get dressed. Zero walked downstairs and sniffed the air. He wore a black dress shirt over a blue short-sleeve, baggy pants with two blue over all straps hanging from the belt loops. Kade rushed over to Zero and held out two pieces of bread.

"C'mon, dude. Hook me up!" Kade pleaded. He whispered so that their mom could not hear them.

Zero grabbed the bread and nodded. "Ya know toast is really easy to do, right?" He walked over to the counter and popped the toast into the toaster. He spun the dial on it so it would not burn and walked over to the pans. In only a few minutes, he was remaking a breakfast that had gone horribly wrong.

A skipping noise clapped through the house. Kade peered over into the hallway, and Zero ignored it. Their sister, fully dressed and perky, skipped into the kitchen and took a seat at her usual spot, right next to Kade.

"Watcha makin'?" she asked Zero, trying to look up. She was fourteen and would one day go on her own journey.

Zero placed the different assortment of breakfast items on five different plates. He placed one plate in the microwave and set the rest on the counter. He usually did not answer people with his words, tried to keep it simple by answering with actions. He took a seat and began to eat along with his two siblings.

"Are you pumped to start your journey!" their sister asked. Her two brown pigtails moved while her head darted around, looking at the two boys.

Kade grinned and finished a piece of bacon. "Hell yeah! We're gonna kill it!" He raised his hand, asking for Zero to give him a high five. Zero did so, cracking his first smile of the day. "Do you have confidence in your older brother, Annabell?"

Annabell shrugged. "It is probably better for you two to have confidence going in. Everyone knows how hard the league has been on people."

"But you're looking at the top students of the academy!" Kade responded, pointing his thumb at his chest.

Annabell shook her head. Then she pointed at Zero. "I'm actually looking at you! Zero is on this side."

Zero stifled a laugh.

"You're a brat, Anna," Kade snapped.

Her eyes widened. "Don't call me Anna!"

Zero nodded. "Yeah, she likes Bell so much better…"

"Shut up, Zero!" Anna squeaked.

Their mom came out from the hallway, fastening and earring. She stopped and took a look at the plates of food.

"I didn't make that much," she stated. "And why only four?"

Zero glanced up. "Dad's is in the microwave."

Their dad was the city's Gym Leader. It was not common to have a gym and a lab in the same city. Canopus had this distinction. Not only did Skyvale have a Pokémon Gym, but it was also the most powerful gym throughout the entire region.

"Why is it in the microwave?" their mom asked. "It should be out here with the rest!"

Zero finished a bite of bacon. He lifted his glass of MooMoo Milk to his lips. "Is he here?" He then took a gulp of his drink. That was the question that everyone had always asked themselves throughout the household, but never said it out loud. Their dad was always busy, and when he was home, kind words were never exchanged. Kade and Annabell stared at Zero, then their mom. She sighed and stuck her fork into her food.

The four sat in silence, chewing into the food that Zero had made. It would probably have been Annabell's last good meal for awhile, so she enjoyed it as much as possible. After they were done, the twins grabbed their bags, Kade's being a messenger bag, and Zero's a one-strap backpack. The four climbed into the family van, and Kade got one last look at his dad's gym. It would be a long time till he would see it again. The engine hummed slightly, and it began to hover a few inches over the ground. The car took off steadily until a body was thrown in front of the car. Everyone looked to see their father, Mitch Smithon, and the strongest Gym Leader in all of Canopus.

Caralyn rolled down the window and gave him a one-armed hug.

"Hey, we're about to leave!" she said. Even though she was overjoyed that he had made an appearance, she knew they did not need to be late.

Kade took a lot after their father. His dad was bald, but once had blonde hair. He had a big busy beard and a gut. He was a tall man, standing at six foot six inches. And over all of his bigness, was a nice suit without the jacket, showing that he wore a white dress shirt and pants that were held up by straps.

He stared into the vehicle, his eyes darting around his twins. Zero braced himself for verbal abuse, and Kade crossed his fingers for something positive. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Good advice," the twins mumbled in unison.

"You better come back winners," he started. "And y'all be careful! I don't want to ever receive a phone call that one of you was killed! Stick together and take care of each other!" Mitch had a deep, rough voice; a combination of his sons.

Zero looked down, while Kade tried to maintain eye-contact. "But I'm serious. Be careful…" For the first time, their dad looked concerned for the two. He did not look stern. He did not look angry. He looked worried for some reason.

Their parents kissed, and mom had started the engine again. They were finally off to Professor Poplar's lab.

* * *

The lab was a busy looking building with people in white lab coats running around. Acres of land behind and around the lab were full of a wide assortment of Pokémon, probably Pokémon from trainers that started with Professor Poplar. The other trainers that did not get their Pokémon from Professor Poplar got their Pokémon from the Skyvale Gym, just like every other city or town with a gym. Any town that did not have a gym would have a small school with a person designated to hand out Pokémon to beginning trainers.

"It's weird how we have been to this place many of times for research, but today feels different," Kade said.

"Well, every other day we know we would be home for dinner, but today we won't be," Zero commented. The two smiled. It was now hitting them that they would not be coming back.

"Boy's," Caralyn said, "It is time." They opened the doors and walked into the lab. The lab had machines everywhere and they beeped and buzzed continuously.

"Hello boys," a rather lanky man with glasses greeted. The man's glasses were tilted, and he constantly pushed them up. His hair was a darker red shade and it looked as if it had not been combed for days. His lab coat was stained, but he did not seem to care.

"Hi, Professor!" The boys greeted in unison. They looked at each other. They hated doing that.

The Professor held out his hand, forgetting he was holding stacks of paper, and dropped them all over the floor. "Shoot!" He bent down to pick them up. The boys helped him as best they could. He often slapped their hands, because they were going to pick up the wrong paper.

Once all the papers were back in his hands, he said, "If you two would come back to the Evaluation Room." He motioned for the boys to step forward. "They will be out momentarily with their brand new Pokémon." The twin's mom smiled faintly and held Annabell's hand.

The boys walked into a room with one long table with five Poké Balls laying across it. Each one was spaced out perfectly from the other. The boys saw two girls and one other boy that they recognized from the academy.

The boy glared at Zero with a sucker twisting in his mouth. He had broad intimidating shoulders covered by a dark green jacket and a light green undershirt. He was similar to Kade in build, but easily a little more athletic. He had short spiked blond hair and light brown eyes. He wore black skinny jeans that made Kade question his choice in clothing. "This is Braiden Trent Cortland as you all know," the Professor introduced. He looked over the four trainers cockily.

"Sup chumps?" He snickered. Zero rolled his eyes and turned away from the bully. Braiden looked over to the dark dressed girl and winked.

The girl had short pitch black hair that was longer on one side to cover her left eye. She had dark make-up on to compliment her gray emotionless eyes; the same emotionless eyes that Zero had. She wore a purple hoodie with black skinny jeans and converses.

"Leave me alone," she snarled. She threw her hood over her head and blocked out the world.

"Victoria Darkwell," Poplar said, motioning towards her.

"Come on, Vicky. You know I'm cute."

"Well then," the Professor sighed. "Lastly, this is Thea Light." The twins smiled at her. The three were pretty much best friends since they lived in Neoma Town when they were all younger. She had black hair that was short in the back but lengthy in the front. She wore a purple tank top with a black under armor under it and blue short shorts that were fastened by two studded belts. Under the shorts, she wore two black tights.

"Okay, now that all of you are acquainted, it is the time you all have waited for," Professor Poplar explained. He moved behind the table with the five Poké Balls. "In the Canopus Region, trainers are able to receive their first Pokémon on October 10th of their seventeenth year. I take in the highest scorers from each town's evaluation test given when you are twelve. I then take the top 50 scorers and give them scholarships to study under my wing for five years. On May of your seventeenth year, if you remember, you took another test. The test was the Official Pokémon Training License Test. You five passed with the top five scores in my academy, so you have the privilege to receive handpicked starters from me." The Professor smiled.

"Let's get this show on the road," Braiden rushed.

"This is a privilege is not to be taken for granted. Other trainer simply receive a Poké Ball and go out and wish for the best," the Professor lectured once more. "Now, let's start with the ladies." He pushed the release button on each Poké Ball and after a bright flash of light, five Pokémon stood in front of the trainers. In other regions, three Pokémon were given out, usually a grass water and fire-type. This region's starters were modeled after the Elite Four's typing.

"Victoria, you can have first choice," Thea offered. Victoria looked at the five Pokémon and turned to a floating ball of gas with a mischievous face. She pointed at the Pokémon.

"You picked Gastly, a dual Poison and Ghost-type," the Professor explained. He gave the Poké Ball to Victoria. The Poké Ball succumbed Gastly. The Poké Ball was redesigned many years ago. It was red on top and white on bottom. The button had a glowing yellow ring around it with another bigger ring surrounding that one. There were small triangular indents on the top and bottom that began to glow as soon as Gastly was entrapped. The glass on the Poké Ball turned into a ghost-like purple. Victoria stepped back and waited quietly until she could leave.

"Let's see," Thea thought aloud. A purple furred monkey Pokémon with a extra hand on the tip of its tail jumped on her shoulder and wrapped its tail around her waist. "I think I'll go with this one," she giggled.

"That is Aipom, the Normal type of this selection." The Professor handed the Poké Ball to Thea and she stepped back, letting the Aipom remain on her shoulders.

"I think I should go first," Braiden suggested rudely. He stepped forward and picked up a Poké Ball without hesitation. "I choose you." A bipedal fox looking Pokémon with mostly blue fur looked up at him deeply. Braiden recalled the Pokémon into the Poké Ball.

"That was Riolu, the Fighting type," the Professor said. "Now it's time for the twins."

Kade and Zero looked at each other. Zero motioned for Kade to go ahead, and he took the chance. The last two Pokémon stared at him. One was a quadruped fox-looking Pokémon with a poof of fur that resembled a flame. Its fur was black except for the tip of the poof. The last Pokémon was standing on two legs that made it look like it was wearing a dress. It had a green helmet with one red horn coming out from the front and one from the back. The Pokémon looked up at Kade, revealing its eyes to him. They seemed timid, but powerful.

"I'm choosing this one," Kade smiled. The Pokémon walked over to his leg and stood beside its trainer. Kade took the Poké Ball and recalled his first Pokémon.

"Ralts, the Psychic type."

"I guess this Zorua is mine," Zero grinned. Zorua smiled and ran to Zero.

"Well, you have made your decisions," Professor Poplar said. "Here are the latest versions of the PokéDex." He handed five handheld devices to the trainers.

"These are touch screen!" Thea shrieked. "So cool!" It was not anything spectacular. Touch screens have taken over almost every technological device for years now. Victoria looked hers over and shoved it in her front pocket.

"Challenging the Canopus Region is very brave and daring. I have full belief in every single one of you and wish you luck on whatever path you may take. Be careful and remember everything you have been taught," the Professor lectured, releasing the trainers into trainerhood.

They all walked out of the room, holding onto their Poké Balls. Kade and Zero met with Annabell and their mother. Annabell squealed at the sight of Zorua.

"It's so cute!" she said, kneeling down and petting Zorua's tuft.

Caralyn turned to Kade and patted him on the shoulder. "What did you get?"

Kade opened his mouth, but was interrupted by a familiar, annoying voice.

"Hey, boy! Let's have ourselves a battle, and show these pathetic losers what real trainers look like," Braiden said, pursing his lips together and nodding his head.

"I guess you can find out now," Kade said with a smile.

"Oh! A battle sounds fun!" Thea cheered. She grabbed Zero's arm and pulled on him. "You wanna have a battle?"

"I best get my battle first!" Braiden snapped.

* * *

Professor had a big enough yard for them to test out their Pokémon. Kade, Caralyn, Annabell, and Braiden all sat on one of the benches. They had flipped a coin to decide who would be battling first, and the decision upset Braiden.

Zero and Thea stood at opposite sides of the yard, trying to emulate a battlefield, and Victoria reluctantly played referee.

"This battle will be… You know… Let's just get on with it," she said harshly. She tossed a square device into the air, which burst open and sent down holograms onto the ground, making a fake chalk line for the battlefield.

Aipom jumped off of Thea's shoulder and danced onto the field. Zorua walked slowly to his side of the field and struck a fighting pose.

"Aipom, let's start with Agility then DoubleSlap!" Thea ordered. She had already checked her Pokédex for all the information on Aipom.

Aipom dashed forward at an unmatchable speed. She twisted around and smacked her tail into Zorua's face. Before Zorua could fall, she twisted and smacked again.

Zero drew out his Pokédex and scanned over Zorua for any attack that could help. "Sucker Punch!"

Before Aipom could lift her tail to slap again, Zorua drew back and flung his body into Aipom. Aipom slid across the field and stood back up, surprised at the strength from Zorua.

"Now Leer," Zero said quietly.

Zorua's eyes flashed, and Aipom was taken back slightly. She looked scared and was no longer confident that she could win it.

"Don't let that scare you! Scratch!" Thea called, breaking Aipom from the attack.

Aipom lunged into the air and brought her hand onto Zorua, scratching him in the eye. She then used her tail and uppercut Zorua lightly.

"Sucker Punch one more time!"

Zorua mustered up all the energy that he had left and lunged forward before Aipom could hit again. The Pokémon's bodies smacked together, and they both fell to the ground.

Victoria looked over the two and sighed. "Both Pokémon are unable to continue…"

Thea ran out onto the field and grabbed ahold of Aipom. "You did awesome for your first battle!" She rocked Aipom in her arms like one would do with a small child.

Zero pet Zorua. He gave him a nudge on the cheek. "Next time, buddy. I'm sorry that I wasn't prepared for her attacks."

"Zorua," he cooed.

"Alright! It's our turn, Kade!" Braiden said, jolting up from his seat. He looked over to the ref's box, where Victoria stood no longer. "Wait, what?"

Zero and Thea met up with the small group. "She wandered off to go do her own thing. You know her, she won't stay in one place," Zero said. "I'll ref for you."

Braiden looked disgusted at the idea but with went it anyways.

The two trainers found their boxes on the fake battlefield. Both drew out their balls and released Riolu and Ralts.

"Quick Attack!" Braiden said, wasting no time. Both trainers had checked their Pokémon's stats over the course of the last battle, not wanting to make Zero's mistake.

Kade pointed out onto the field. "Shadow Sneak!"

Ralts disappeared and suddenly reappeared before Riolu. He smashed his shoulder into Riolu throwing the Pokémon to the side. Riolu pushed himself back up and growled.

"Quick Attack one more time!"

Riolu looked back at his trainer like he was crazy but shook it off. He dove forward and slammed his body into Ralts. Ralts fell back but stood back up as fast as he could.

Kade nodded and closed his eyes, trying to remember what attacks Ralts knew. "Okay! Confusion!"

Ralts lifted his hands into the air and a purple aura surrounded Riolu. Riolu began to panic but was dropped lightly. Ralts lowered his arm and looked winded.

"It looks like Ralts doesn't know Confusion yet! Pathetic!" Braiden taunted. Kade shrugged it off and already had his next attack prepared.

"Shadow Sneak!"

"Eh! What? Foresight!" Braiden screamed.

Ralts began his attack, and seconds before Ralts reappeared Riolu's eyes flashed red. Ralts appeared and slammed his body into Riolu. Riolu fell back but regained his composure.

"We can end this one with Shadow Sneak one more time!" Kade yelled. If he could not use Confusion, he would use Shadow Sneak until he won.

The attack began, but Braiden was ready. He knew that he already had this won.

"Quick Attack!"

As Ralts seemingly hid himself, Riolu darted forward. Ralts was surprised when Riolu smashed his body into him, sending Ralts flying into the air and back onto the hard ground.

Zero stared in shock while his brother's Pokémon lay limp on the ground.

"Announce it, dumbass!" Braiden snapped. "I've clearly won this!"

"You won! Blah, blah!" Zero snapped. He ran out onto the field, and the fake shake faded.

Kade ran onto the field and gave his Ralts a hug. "You were awesome, Ralts! We'll have to work on Confusion though!"

Braiden huffed. He could not believe that his victory was going uncelebrated. He walked away, hoping that they would go chasing after him.

"Next time, Ralts!" Annabell said happily.

Caralyn put her hand on Kade's shoulder. "There is no shame in your first loss…"

Kade smiled and stood up. The family exchanged hugs.

"I'm going to get going now," Thea announced. She hugged the twins then waved as she ran away.

The twins turned toward Route 1 and the rest of the Canopus Region. Their journey would now really begin.

* * *

**Since there are two authors, we are doing two author notes. JB/N is JohtoBlue and PS/N is Me:)**

**JB/N- Thanks for checking us out guys! What do you think, so far? Hot right?**  
**Q1) Is there any Pokemon you'd like to see Braiden end up with? We'll be doing votes for him later.**

**PS/N- Hi:) All you readers, remember that both me and JohtoBlue have more journey stories for you to check out. We would appreciate if any of you would read those as well. Hope you liked this chapter! **

**Q2: What do you think about twins taking on the league together?**


	2. Chapter 2: A Drapion? This Early? Wow!

**Chapter 2**

Throughout most of Professor Poplar's academy, the teachers would give lectures over the map of Canopus. Part of a multitude of the tests were to name off every single city, landmark, forest, cave, and mountain throughout the whole region. After so much studying, it was really easy for the boys to pinpoint their first destination: Big Horn Forest.

"Ah! Dude, how much longer do we have to keep going?" Kade asked.

Zero looked back, where they could still see their mother and sister waving good bye to them. "Are you being serious?"

* * *

The two continued down Route 2, playing a game that they would normally play when their family went on trips. They had traveled a lot when they were younger, so it was a game that they naturally jumped to.

"I spy something with my little eye that is… red!" Kade said, trying not to look directly at the object.

"It's those mushrooms over there," Zero answered, pointing casually over at the mushrooms that peaked through the grass.

"Damnit!" Kade huffed. He took a closer look at the mushrooms. "Hey! Remember those plants from our botany class with Poplar?" Zero shook his head. "We can feed those to an Electric-type Pokémon to boost their energy! I think there were called the RedMagnet Mushroom. We should pick them!" He knelt down and grabbed the mushroom carefully, slipping it into a plastic baggy then his backpack.

Zero was always really smart in school. He usually could top Kade with things like Pokémon History or Type Matchups, but if it came to the outside, Kade knew everything. Zero would often fall asleep in the grass instead of actually study anything. Kade would have to make up for this by giving Zero all his notes. It was okay; Zero did the same for Kade.

"Alright… My turn," Zero said. He looked around, seemingly towards the ground. "I spy something with my little eyes that is… a visible mass of liquid droplets or various chemicals suspended in the atmosphere above the surface of our planetary body…"

Kade stared at him dumfound. He put his hands behind his head and bit his bottom lip. "How about we just take a break and eat?"

The two formed a small fire, and Zero prepared to cook over it. The area that they found was nice. It was shaded by a few trees, but not nearly as many trees as there would be in the Big Horn Forest. He decided that for their first meal on the road, he would make something special. Sadly, they had to settle for a stew.

Ralts wandered around with Kade, who looked for mushrooms similar to the RedMagnet. Ralts always looked like he was pondering something, much like Zero. Zorua sniffed the air and nipped at the pot. He jumped around, eagerly awaiting some food, just like Kade would.

"Go play, Zorua," Zero said calmly. He always seemed to have rolled the 'r' in Zorua. It was an odd quirk about him.

Zorua nodded and ran back into the sunny field. He put his snout into the grass and sniffed hard. A tiny, yellow Pokémon appeared and slowly crawled onto his nose. Zorua backed away, and the Pokémon jumped off. Zorua barked at it and leapt forward. The Pokémon darted off and Zorua followed. The yellow Pokémon disappeared under a purple object, making Zorua slide into it. He hit it hard and fell onto his back.

"Drap?" the object said quizzically. It turned and revealed that it was a giant purple Pokémon with two long arms attacked to its face, looking like pincers. It also had a long tail that snapped. From its mouth, blood poured from a wild Pokémon that it had captured and turned into food. It dropped the food and stepped closer to Zorua, hoping to turn him into a dessert.

"Zor…" Zorua mumbled. He backed away, shaking with fear.

The giant Pokémon came closer, its fangs gaping wide. There was nothing that Zorua could do. This was it. Not even five hours into their journey, and Zorua was done for.

Just when Zorua closed his eyes and began to give up hope, a rock smacked into the Pokémon's face. It jolted around and glared at Kade, who stood next to Ralts.

"Get away from him!" Kade snapped. This caught the attention of Zero. Zero stood from his food and glanced over.

"Drap!" the Pokémon screeched out. It darted forward, stepping over Zorua and charging towards Kade.

"Maybe throwing the rock wasn't that great of an idea," Kade laughed. He looked down at Ralts, who trembled. "Ralts, Confusion!"

Ralts looked up, nodded and stepped forward. He lifted his two arms and focused all of his energy. The Pokémon stopped in its tracks, covered by the purple aura. It then screamed into the air, and the purple aura exploded off of it.

"That's a Drapion. She is half Dark-type, so Ralts couldn't do much," Zero said, running up to Kade with his Pokédex out. He looked at Ralts, who looked saddened by his failed attack. "Don't worry, buddy! Even the most powerful Pokémon couldn't do a Confusion to Drapion."

"Drapion is really angry for being a she," Kade commented, noting how Drapion was glaring at them. She stomped, preparing to attack. "There is no way to get out of this! Ralts, use Shadow Sneak!"

Ralts nodded and disappeared into his shadow. The shadow darted the field, until Ralts formed and slammed his tiny body into Drapion. Drapion looked down and snatched Ralts up with her tail. She held the panicking Ralts over her mouth, ready to devour.

"No! Ralts!" Kade screamed.

With Ralts only a mere inches from the inside of Drapion's mouth, a few shadowy balls smashed into the back of her head. They exploded on contact, leaving the two covered in smoke. Ralts ran out of the smoke, back to Kade.

Kade ran to Ralts and bent over to scoop him up before a loud crash sounded. Kade looked up and the pincers from Drapion's tail appeared. It snatched up Kade into the air.

"Kade!" Zero screamed. He ran out, and then was snatched by another claw. Drapion held both trainers up into the air.

"This is it! I can't believe this is it!" Kade yelled.

Zero glared. "No it's not! Zorua, use Shadow Ball again!"

Zorua jumped into the air and spun, making more of the dark energy balls. They smashed into Drapion's face, causing more explosions. Drapion dropped the two, Kade landing on his feet and Zero landing on his back. Drapion looked down, and her tail lunged at Zero. Kade dived in the way and grabbed Zero. They rolled under Drapion, hoping that would be her blind spot.

Drapion lifted her leg and glared at the two boys. She prepared to stomp her foot onto the two, but a shadow appeared from under her feet. Ralts suddenly appeared and grabbed Drapion's foot, trying to hold it into the air.

"Ralts!" he screamed, telling the two to move.

Kade and Zero scurried out from under Drapion. They watched as Drapion, Ralts, and Zorua went at it.

"Drapion is too strong for us to take on. We have to try something else," Zero evaluated. He bit the tip of thumb.

"What's the plan?" Kade asked. He decided that it would have been better if Zero thought it up. His whole 'throwing a rock at it' idea did not work.

Zero thought for a bit, and then snapped his fingers. "Did you by chance find any berries that a Dark-type or Poison-type might enjoy?"

Kade grinned and reached into his bag. He pulled out a baggy with a green mushroom inside of it. "It is a GreenCave Mushroom! What's the plan?"

Zero reached out and grabbed the mushroom. He tied a string that he pulled from his pocket around it and swung it over his head. With the flick of his hand, the mushroom landed in front of Drapion. She stopped and eyed it, her mouth watering.

"Look at her eyes…" Zero said, motioning for Kade to look closer. "If she's distracted, maybe I could capture her…"

"But…" Kade mumbled. "If she eats it…"

Drapion then dove at the food, clamping her jaws on the mushroom.

"It'll give her a boost of energy."

Zero looked at Drapion, then at Kade. "Maybe I should have gone over the plan with you first…"

"Damnit!"

Drapion then growled low. She lowered her head and walked slowly for the two trainers. Ralts and Zorua dashed past her and took their positions, in front of their trainers. The four backed up, eventually backing into a tree.

"I guess this is it…" Zero said. He laughed a little bit.

"To hell it is! Ralts, Shadow Sneak!"

"Zorua, Shadow Ball!"

Both Pokémon unleashed their attacks at full power. Once Ralts was close, Drapion grabbed ahold of him and flung him into the air. The red stream from Kade's Poké Ball absorbed him quickly to avoid anymore damage. Zorua released as many balls of black energy as he could, each of them colliding with Drapion's head. The claws on Drapion's arms began to glow a black energy. She slashed Zorua, throwing him back to Zero. Zero caught him and returned him back into the ball.

"What now?" Kade exclaimed. Zero looked around and noticed a branch barely hanging from a tree. He moved slowly, knowing he was being stalked by Drapion. Kade caught on to what he was doing and jumped to distract the angered Drapion.

"Ahh!" Zero screamed as he charged Drapion with the branch. He swung it, hitting her across the face. Kade found more rocks, and began to pelt the Poison type from afar.

Drapion grunted and her claws darkened with energy. Drapion slashed the branch in half, leaving Zero looking at her dead in the eyes. Kade took the chance to throw rocks at Drapion to save his brother. The rocks hit all around her, but she acted like she didn't notice.

"You..have…to…aim…for…her…eyes," Zero whispered slowly and motioned towards his eyes. Kade nodded and aimed for her eyes. The Drapion began to fall back as her eyes were poked and blinded by the rocks. Kade cheered as Zero ran back to him.

Zero grabbed a Poké Ball from his belt. "I know it is a risky shot, but I have to try." The brother's nodded, and Zero tossed the ball into the air. It collided with Drapion, absorbing her into it. The ball fell to the ground and rocked back and forth. The two watched for what seemed like minutes. It finally clicked.

"I-I actually caught it…" Zero sighed.

"More importantly…we're not going to die!"

* * *

The two sat back against the tree. Kade took a deep breath and laughed, and Zero put his hands to his face. They looked at each other, their green eyes being the only thing that they really had in common, and smiled. They both cocked their heads back and wiped their sweat off of their foreheads.

"Hey, Kade," Zero mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"It was a cloud."

* * *

**JB/N- Thanks to all of our reviewers (even the bad one). It makes me happy to get so many reviews on something I've worked on. Zero caught Drapion in this chapter who is at a way high level. I can't wait to see what is in store for the two! I already know...**

**PS/N- Again thanks to all the reviews...even Farla's. It was good and very comical to me haha. Oh well. Well here is the second chapter. We are hoping for 7-9 reviews per chapter, so please review if you read:) **

**Q1: What did you like about this chapter?**

**Q2: What can you see the boys capturing next?**


	3. Chapter 3: Shadows Appear!

**Chapter 3**

Big Horn was the twin's first real destination. They assumed, looking at maps for many years, that Big Horn would be closer than it really was. The journey through Route 2 had taken way longer than they had assumed. The run in with Drapion injured their Pokémon, so they spent a lot of time resting incase they ran into another strong Pokémon. Today would mark the second day that they would spend here.

"How about we stop and train a little before we get into Big Horn, bro," Kade suggested, walking with his arms resting on the back of his head. It was around dinner time, and Kade's stomach had growled furiously at him. He was already missing home cooked meals.

"That works with me. I could try to get to Drapion if she doesn't try to kill me," Zero seemingly joked, but both of them knew that it could be a truth.

The twins stopped and walked off the path into a soft patch of grass. They could see the towering leafy green trees of Big Horn Forest in the distance.

"Ralts, come out!" Kade threw his Pokeball into the air and released his starter. The Psychic type looked up at Kade with loving eyes.

"Zorua, you too," Zero ordered. His Pokeball released his own starter. Zorua smiled and jumped into Zero's arms. "You want to talk to Drapion?" Zorua shook his head, causing the twins to laugh. Ralts hid behind Kade's leg as he heard Drapion's name.

"She really caused some emotional damage to them, huh?" Zero asked. Kade looked down at his Ralts and smiled.

"I'll go over here and bring Drapion out," Zero sighed. The Poison-type had nearly killed them once.

"And I'll go on the opposite side of the path," Kade chuckled, "call me if you need me though."

"For some reason, I don't think you'll come running," Zero grunted. Zorua jumped through the long stringy grass. Ralts walked through calmly and followed Kade with a dedicated passion.

"Okay, Shadow Sneak can only get us so far, so we need to work on Confusion. If you can learn Confusion, the move Psychic will be cake," Kade explained. Ralts nodded and the purple aura returned. A nearby boulder was overtaken by the same color, but Ralts fell to the ground before anything happened. Kade picked him up and patted his back.

"You can do it," Kade encouraged.

* * *

"Zor-Zorua!" Zorua chanted, while they walked to their clearing. Zero nodded, acting like he knew exactly what he was saying. He smiled and looked over to find a small clearing.

He grabbed Drapion's Poké Ball and stared at it. Drapion was scary before, there was no saying what this would be like. "C'mon out, Drapion."

Drapion burst from the ball and stretched her legs. She turned and faced Zero, smiling mischievously at the boy.

Zero closed his eyes. "Drapion, I caught you, and I was wondering if you'd be able to work with me. I don't want this to be difficult and I think you'd be a great partner."

Drapion chortled. She nodded, and Zero's eyes widened.

"Really?" he asked excitedly.

Drapion laughed and lifted one of her arms. Her claws began to glow a light white color. Zero recognized this attack. It was Pin Missile. The stringed missiles shot from her claws, making Zero and Zorua ducked. Zorua hid behind Zero's leg, shaking.

Zero took a deep breath and reached slowly into the side of his bag. He pulled out a piece of solid PokéFood and threw it at Drapion's feet. Drapion looked down and picked it up with the pincer on her tail. She lifted and sniffed it before gulping it down. A mean, hungry look appeared in her eyes. She stomped hard before bounding towards Zero.

"Oh, shit," Zero mumbled quietly.

* * *

"Good, Ralts," Kade cheered. Ralts had focused enough to maintain the Confusion for more than a few seconds. The small Psychic type fell to the ground, panting.

"We can take a break," Kade smiled. He pulled out a can of PokéFood from his messenger bag and opened it. He also pulled out a bag of chips and sat beside his Pokemon. Ralts smiling at the fantastic taste of the food.

"Yeah," Kade laughed. "Zero is an amazing cook for humans and Pokemon." Ralts began to scarf down the food. "Slow down there, you could choke!" Kade pulled the can back. Ralts smiled with crumbs of food on the cracks of his smile. Kade grinned and wiped them away like he would his own child.

"Ralts?" The Pokemon asked. He looked at Zero, who was running from Drapion.

"I don't understand you," Kade said. Ralts pointed at his face and eyes. "Are you asking why we look alike?"

"Ra!" The Pokemon cried.

"Well, we are twins. We were born at the same time," Kade answered as best he could. Ralts laid back and took a deep breath in. Kade followed him and put his arms behind his head for cushion. Ralts glanced over at Kade, imitating his posture. Kade smirked as he listened to Zero struggle with Drapion.

"I hope I don't get a Pokemon like that," he said to himself. Ralts nodded in agreement. They heard a rustling nearby and shot up.

"Ralts, use Shadow Sneak to hit whatever is there," Kade ordered. Ralts disappeared into his shadow and came up with a Furret a few meters away. The Furret looked scared and frightened. Kade walked to Ralts, who held the Furret. He noticed six tails stick up from the grass. Kade titled his head and looked at the Furret.

The Furret was long, but it looked like it was unhealthy and had loose skin. Kade realized the six little tails were her babies. All she wanted was food. The six little tails perked up and six baby Sentret began to stare at Kade and Ralts. Ralts sensed their sadness and released the Furret. The Furret did not move, frozen with fear. The six Sentret began to cry.

"Shhh," Kade hushed. He pulled out some more PokéFood. The Furret ruffled her nose and crept forward. "No need to be scared." The Furret took the food quickly and scurried away.

"Good thing you didn't hit her very hard," Kade whispered. Ralts nodded.

"Don't you have the ability to sense emotions or something?" Kade asked. Ralts nodded. His front horn began to glow and then he turned to the forest.

"What is it?" Kade asked. Ralts face stiffened with fear. "Ralts…" All of a sudden, a little green dog like Pokemon ran out of Big Horn Forest panting deeply. The Pokemon was sweating like it had been running for hours.

"I think that is an Electrike," Kade said. Ralts was still stiff. The Electrike closed in on them. Five black blurs sped out of the forest behind it. They bared their fangs, and Kade did not get a good feeling about them.

"And those would be Luxray," Kade whimpered. "Why did we have to challenge this region?" He began to run towards Zero, but Ralts was too scared. Kade picked up his Pokemon and sprinted towards Zero.

"Zero!" Kade screamed. Zero turned around, seeing the little green Electrike and the five hungry Luxray.

"What did you do?" Zero asked.

"Nothin'!" Kade cried. The Electrike closed in on them.

"Well, we can't just sit here and do nothing," Zero said. "Zorua, start firing Shadow Balls at those Luxray. Drapion, use Pin Missile!" Zero's Zorua ran through the long grass, shooting high in the air. Electrike looked at Zorua as he shot over her. Zorua created a ball full of dark energy and fired it at the attacking Luxray. The attack missed and hit right in front of them. A wall of dust shot up with blades of grass floating back down. Electrike took the chance and took cover with the trainers.

"We will help you," Kade said as he took the Electrike in his arms. The Electric-type had bruises and scratches all over her body.

Zero smiled, confusing Kade. Kade looked over to where the dust was and saw another Luxray, facing the smoke.

"That's nothing to smirk about," Kade snapped.

Zero glanced over at him. "It's Zorua's special ability-Illusion! He can transform into his foes to deceive them."

The smoke cleared and the Luxray looked confused as to what they saw. One inched closer and tapped the fake Luxray's paw. Zorua suddenly spun into the air, transforming back into his normal form.

"Apparently it needs work! Ralts, use Shadow Sneak to hit those things in the gut," Kade ordered. Ralts disappeared and joined Zorua. Drapion was sitting in the grass next to Zero.

"Come on," Zero grumbled. He tried to push her, but she growled ferociously. "Alright then." Kade and Zero ran to help their starters, and surprisingly, Electrike was by Kade's side.

Zorua used the long grass to hide while he blasted the Luxray with Shadow Ball, and Ralts snuck in punches using their shadows as cover. The Luxray seemed very irritated, but they smelled food and turned to Electrike, who was right next to the twins. They all hunched down and stalked forward.

"Shoot me running," Kade huffed. "Ralts, I need you to use Confusion to lift Electrike in the air!" Ralts came out of his shadow behind Kade. He knew that this would save his trainer. He closed his eyes and dug down deep. His purple aura radiated around his body and it appeared around Electrike.

"Trike," the Pokemon whimpered.

"It's okay," Kade said.

"Zorua, use Dig, and bug the hell out of them!" Zero yelled, looking back at Drapion. She was sleeping.

"Ralts!" The Psychic type screeched as he lifted his arms into the air. Electrike wiggled a little, making Kade nervous. The Luxray followed their prey, forgetting about the trainers.

"Now!" Zero yelled. Zorua came up from under one of the Luxray and tossed it to the ground. The Luxray looked confused and figured out they needed to attack Ralts to get Electrike.

One pounced forwards, landing right in front of the trainers. They were frozen. They tried to run, but it was no use. Their feet would not let them. The Luxray growled and pounced, ready to rip them apart. The Luxray was knocked out of the air by glowing missiles. Drapion stood to the side of the scene and smiled mischievously at Zero once again. Zero took a deep breath and noticed something odd. The Luxray were cowering in fear and backing away. He looked up and saw that there were two large ominous shadows over them.

The Luxray barked and growled, but one shadow shook roughly as if it was talking. The Luxray whined and whimpered more. Ralts lowered Electrike beside Kade.

"Kade, look at that," Zero said in awe. Kade nodded with his jaw wide open.

"What is it?" Kade asked. The shadows moved around the Luxray. Even Drapion seemed frightened. She walked back behind the boys and acted like she did nothing wrong. Zorua and Ralts took their places beside the twins. Electrike hid behind Kade's leg.

"There are two," Zero corrected. The shadows backed up to where they were over the twins. The Luxray glanced in between them and the boys, running away instantly. The shadows blocked out the sun nearly completely and remained over the twins for minutes after the Luxray were gone. Kade and Zero stood motionless underneath the shadows, unable to speak. Their Pokemon bowed in respect as if the shadows were royalty. They looked at each other and Kade opened his mouth to talk, but Zero stopped him by grabbing his lips and keeping them shut. The shadows got smaller and smaller until they disappeared completely.

"What the hell was that?" Kade yelled as Zero let loose of his lips. Zero shrugged. Kade massaged his lips after they were assaulted by his brother. "When you do that, I can't freaking breath!" Zero looked at him quizzically, as if it was a real problem.

"Trike?" The Electrike whined. She nudged Kade's leg.

"You want to stay with me?" Kade quizzed. Electrike nodded, and a spark of electricity crackled across her body.

"She wants to battle you and Ralts," Zero translated.

"Let's got then!" Kade threw out a cube that projected a hologram of a battlefield on the grass. Electrike looked at it warily, but stepped into the field.

"Ralts, use Growl!" Ralts let out a shriek, but Electrike seemed unaffected. The Electric type smirked and ran at Ralts.

"Dodge!" Ralts rolled to the side, barely missing the Tackle attempt. "Shadow Sneak hurry!" Ralts went into his shadow and snuck behind Electrike and hit her in the back. Electrike growled at Ralts and stunned him.

"That Growl is intimidating," Zero commented. Zorua agreed. Drapion was watching the battle, but did not seem impressed.

Electrike charged up a sphere of crackling electricity and fired it at Ralts. "Ralts! Get out of there! That is Electro Ball!" Ralts tried to move, but was frozen in fear.

"Fine," Kade huffed, "Use Confusion to send it back!" Ralts closed his eyes and the purple aura returned. The Electro Ball turned purple and shot back at Electrike. The Electrike howled as her head hit the ground.

"Throw the Pokeball!" Zero shouted. Kade opened the Pokeball by pressing the flat glowing button. The ball expanded and it glowed like a bright light. He threw it. The Pokeball hit on the side of Electrike and sucked her in with a red light. The ball wiggled three times side to side and then the middle flashed. The lights turned a bright yellow, crackling on the inside..

"I caught Electrike!" Kade cheered. Ralts jumped for joy. Kade hugged his partner.

"I guess its time to take on the forest," Zero suggested as Kade picked up his hologram cube. Kade looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Can we at least eat first?"

The duo had moved into Big Horn Forest and started a campsite before they could get in too deep and possibly run into more Pokémon. Zero set up a hammock in between two trees, and Kade placed his sleeping back close to him. In the middle of the two was a fire that burnt bright.

"Isn't it odd that after so many years, people still camp outside?" Kade asked. He laid down, using his arms as a pillow. Electrike and Ralts cuddled up into his armpits.

Zero was silent. Kade knew he was awake though. When he was awake, he was at peace. When he was asleep, he usually sprung himself out all over the place. Kade questioned how Zero would make a sleeping bag work.

"What's up?" Kade asked.

"Those things today. They weren't normal…"

"Well duh. Pokémon aren't ever normal," Kade laughed.

Zero looked at him with a serious expression. "They weren't normal Pokémon… But they smelt like…" He paused and bit the tip of his thumb.

"Smelt like what? Wait what?! You could smell them?"

Zero chuckled. "It's like how you smell food. Ya know how sometimes you recognize the smells of food? That is what this was like… They smelt like…"

"What the hell did the smell like?" Kade asked. He was tired of Zero's pausing. And just tired in general.

"I can't put my finger on it," Zero said, shrugging. "But I recognize it though!"

"Hehe… Whatever, dude…"Kade said with a smile. Zero rolled over in his hammock, and Kade closed his eyes.

* * *

**JB/N A lot happens in this chapter! This one was mostly Stets, so I'll let him do most of the talking, but I'd like to thank everyone who is checking it out. And I'd especially like to thank our beta reader, Clarinet97 and Aussieking. By the way, if you ever have any way that we can make this story better, please say something. No flames though, or else I'll track you down and kill you… Haha… I'm kidding… Or am I? I did a lot of talking… Sorry Stets!`**

**PS/N- Well glad I could finely get this up today. This day has been so busy. I wish my English Teacher wasn't such a...female dog. Johto didn't have any questions, but I have a few I think. Hope this chapter was good. If you read this story, please review! We want to see how many devoted and AWESOME readers we have. **

**Q1: What do you think the shadows were? (I bet y'all can't get it...hehehehe.) **


	4. Chapter 4: Brawl of Bugs! And Big Horns!

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"How have we been lost for two days?" Kade whined. He crouched down and rested while Zero looked at the map on his Pokédex

"We can just have Ralts teleport us to the beginning and start over," Kade offered. He was exhausted from traveling for two days nonstop and getting nowhere.

"No," Zero grumbled. "We can do this."

"Zor!" His Zorua agreed. Zorua jumped on Zero's shoulder. Kade sat down on the soft forest grass. The overhead, looming trees of Big Horn forest were depressing and dark. The twins saw many Bug-types already, but none seemed like they wanted to battle. The wild Pokémon were content with their lives.

"I think if we go this way we can get back on the path," Zero mumbled, pointing one direction.

"But you're not for sure," Kade grunted.

"It's your fault that we are in this mess!" Zero shouted, putting the Pokédex back in his pocket. "You wanted to chase that Yanma and get off the path."

"That Yanma was cool!" Kade defended. "I'm just going to have Ralts use Teleport." Kade pulled out his Poké Ball, but Zero hit it out of his hand, releasing Ralts. Ralts sensed the harsh feelings and instantly got down.

"Ralts, I'm sorry buddy. We will stop," Kade comforted. He hugged Ralts.

"This way," Zero ordered. He and Zorua led the way.

* * *

"And we have been walking another hour without finding the path," Kade chimed sarcastically.

"Shut up," Zero grunted. He pulled back out his map.

"I have an idea! Let's capture a Pokémon to lead us out of here!" Kade shouted excitingly. He noticed a Spinarak climbing a tree behind Zero. "Ralts, use Confusion!" Ralts's purple aura appeared around Spinarak and the Bug-type fell off the tree.

"Rak!" The Pokémon screeched. The trees started to rustle loudly.

"Kade, run now before they see us," Zero cried as he saw Ariados begin to emerge from the trees.

"Ralts, return!" Kade took off running back in the direction they came from.

"You did it again!" Zero huffed angrily. "We are back to square one!"

"Actually we would be back at square one if you would let Ralts teleport us back to the beginning or even back to Skyvale so we can restock," Kade countered. Zero rolled his eyes with Zorua mimicking him. The twins decided to take a small break, and they rested on the soft forest grass.

"These trees are kinda depressing," Kade commented. Ralts was laying in the curve of his armpit, cuddled up with him.

"Especially if they are the only thing you see for two days," Zero said sarcastically. After the comment, both remained silent and motionless.

"Gastly, use Lick!" A feminine voice yelled. The boys shot up, trying to hear where the voice came from.

"Gastly?" Zero wondered aloud.

"Victoria!" Kade screeched. He shot up and ran through the bushes without Ralts and his brother.

"Yep, here we go again," Zero sighed. They followed him. The twins came to an opening where Victoria was standing with her Gastly by her side. A small, bear-like Pokémon with a crescent moon on its forehead lay on the ground panting heavily.

"Go Poké Ball!" Victoria shouted. Kade watched as if he was watching an angel float down from heaven itself. The Poké Ball bounced off the small Teddiursa and sucked it straight in. The ball had no resistance and clicked instantly.

"Good catch," Kade admired. Victoria turned around swiftly, not knowing the twins were there.

"Why are you here?" She pulled her hood over her head to hide her short black hair.

"We heard you battling, so we came running," Kade explained, smiling from ear to ear.

"Well, I can handle myself," Victoria snarled as she turned away.

"Can you help us out of here?" Zero blurted. Victoria turned around and grinned.

"You need help from me? Me? Victoria Darkwell?" She grinned even more.

"Yes," Zero answered not sure of why she was acting weird.

"Well, I'm lost too," she said bluntly, losing the grin.

"Freaking awesome," Zero grunted.

"Well maybe we can find a way out of here together," Kade offered. Victoria dwelled on it as if she was deciding to eat nails or stab her herself with a dull knife.

"I guess," she grumbled. Her Gastly remained by her side as she walked over to the boys.

"Zor!" Zorua cried happily. Gastly looked at him and disappeared.

"Ly!" Gastly yelled, spooking Zorua. Zorua jumped in the air, and Zero caught him. Zero looked at Victoria, expecting her to do something, but she smiled and went on.

"Where are you going?" Kade asked as she walked off without them.

"I was trailing that Teddiursa to lead me to the path. There are berries that grow near the path that Teddiursa and Ursaring love," the dark girl replied.

"Wow," Kade awed. "And I thought I knew my stuff." The twins followed the girl, but they were getting nowhere.

"Shit," she grunted. She looked at her map and they were farther than they were earlier.

"Maybe Teddiursa can lead us," Zero suggested. Victoria did not reply back, but she released the Teddiursa onto the mix of grass and dirt. Teddiursa looked around, but she ran behind Victoria's leg. She pointed at a tree.

"What is it?" Kade asked. He followed her finger, seeing a tree with scratches on the trunk. They looked as if giant claws gripped them and tried to tear the tree down. Zero walked closer to the tree and saw that the claws has little spikes on them.

"This looks like a Pinsir," Zero explained. He looked around and noticed all the trees had the markings.

"We are in Pinsir territory," Victoria said. She recalled Teddiursa, because her crying was annoying.

"Okay, we need to get out of here," Zero ordered. They picked up their pace and walked in the opposite direction.

"Wait!" Kade shouted. He walked to a tree, seeing more marks. "These trees have single horn markings."

"Those would be Heracross markings," Zero said. "But they are on the same tree as the Pinsir markings."

"I think they are having a territorial fight or something," Kade wondered aloud. The bushes and trees rustled loudly. Five Heracross and five Pinsir popped out from opposite sides of the opening.

"Cro!"

"Sir!" The two clashing Bug types charged each other with the trainers in the middle.

"Oh no!" Zero cried. "Zorua, use Shadow Ball!"

"Gastly, use Psywave," Victoria ordered. Zorua fired balls of shadow and the Ghost-type released powerful Psychic waves that stopped the attacking Pokémon. The Shadow Balls hit right in front of them.

"Hera!" A Heracross shrieked as it charged the trainers. Their eyes widened as they prepared for the worst.

"Stant," A big deer like Pokémon grunted as it smashed into the Heracross. Both sides of Bug Pokémon grunted and dispersed in the forest. The Stantler walked to every tree and crossed out the Heracross and Pinsir markings.

Victoria walked to the trees and examined the markings. "This territory is Stantler's." The twins looked at each other and examined it for themselves. Underneath the Bug markings were the same markings that the Stantler just made. The trainers stared at each other. Kade looked over at the Stantler that was finishing up its markings.

"Stantler," Kade said as he walked over to it. The Stantler seemed aggressive, but it allowed Kade to step forward. "Are those Bug-types trying to take your territory?" The Stantler nodded.

"Why?" Zero interrupted as he walked up behind his twin. The Stantler's antlers began to glow bright. The three trainers were taken into a trance. Stantler led them into the forest.

* * *

"Where are we?" Kade whined as they awoke from the trance. Zero and Victoria looked around. The trees were marked with Stantler markings and there were dozens of Stantler around. The Pokémon watched the trainers cautiously.

"Ler," the Stantler grunted. It led the trainers into a small grove like place. A single flat rock lay in the middle and a Stantler lay across it, breathing harshly.

"Is it sick?" Kade asked. The Stantler nodded and nuzzled the sick Stantler. This Stantler had scars all over its body, but it had a root woven crown.

"I think this is their leader," Zero said.

"That is why the Heracross and Pinsir are fighting. They think the Stantler are weak enough to take over," Victoria added.

"We have to help," Kade said, looking at Victoria. She seemed to show emotion for the Pokémon that he had never seen her show for any human as long as he knew her.

"Okay, you two know more about plant life and medicine than I do," Zero said. "I'll stay here and make this guy some food." The Stantler nodded at another Stantler. They both disappeared into the forest.

"Let's go," Kade said. He and Victoria walked into a forest, knowing a list of things that could help. "Okay, you go that way and I'll go this way. Find anything that can heal poison, paralysis, and health cause I think that is what is wrong." Victoria left without replying with her Gastly by her side.

"Ralts, come out!" His Psychic type popped out of the ball. Ralts smiled upon seeing Kade. "I need help looking for some stuff." They began to gather whatever they could.

The two Stantler reappeared with a large log. They broke it up into many separate twigs and smaller logs and stacked them. Then they slashed their horns together, causing sparks.

"No need," Zero laughed. "I have a lighter." He took out his cooking lighter and lit the small fire. He poured a bottle of water in the pot and let it boil. His Zorua picked out a few Oran Berries from nearby bush.

"These will be good," Zero commented as he squeezed the juice out of them. Zorua smiled happily.

"We are back!" Kade shouted as he sprinted towards Zero. Victoria walked behind him. Ralts used his Teleport move to get to Zero quicker. Kade dropped several items on the ground. The first thing Zero picked up was a long Energy Root. He tossed it into the pot. He juiced a couple of Pecha and Cheri Berries and then picked up the last item. It was a pure white herb.

"I know, but some people say if cooked they can cause miracles," Kade added. Zero shrugged and tossed it into the pot. He stirred the soup with a big spoon. The leader Stantler woke up and saw the trainers. He did not have enough energy to think about what was going on.

"It is done," Zero said. He poured it into a bowl and put it in front of Stantler. The sick Pokémon sniffed it and turned away.

"We will have to force feed him," Victoria commented. She kneeled down and basically shoved the bowl down his throat. The Stantler weakly swallowed the soup.

"It will take only a few minutes. I made that stuff super strong," Zero explained. The Stantler laid his head back, but he opened his eyes immediately.

"Ler!" A Stantler shouted. The trainers left the sick leader, and rushed back into the Stantler gathering. They saw Heracross and Pinsir attacking the Stantler.

"We have to help!" Zero cried. He released his Drapion that scowled at the sight of all the other Pokémon. Kade released his Electrike next to him. Victoria released a small bird Pokémon with a sharp curved beak and red wings.

"Row!" The Spearow cried.

"Okay, here is the plan. We need to stay here, so they don't reach the leader," Zero strategized. "Just do everything we can to block them." Drapion snarled and threw a Pinsir into a tree and then whipped around and smacked a Heracross across the clearing. She did not seem to be fighting for Zero though, but for her own laughs. Zorua dug underground and tripped up any Bug-types that got too close. Ralts disappeared into his shadow and stopped any Pokémon that moved in. Electrike scattered Thunder Waves and Electro Balls everywhere, hoping to get in a few hits.

Victoria had her Spearow fly around and Peck the bugs while Gastly used Psywave to knock them back. The Teddiursa hid behind her leg and cried.

"Stant!" They looked at the leader and he was surrounded by a Heracross with scars all over its shell and a Pinsir with a broken pincer.

"Ralts!"

"Zorua!" The two starters came up from underneath the Bug-types and knocked them back. The leader struggled to get up. He rose and the leader Heracross and Pinsir stepped back. The Big Horn Pokémon formed an orange sphere before blasting it at the Heracross. It flew back into the woods. The Heracross began to flee. The Stantler stared at the Pinsir, forcing it to scurry away in fear. The Stantler stood proudly over Zorua and Ralts.

"Wow," Kade awed. The Stantler bowed to the trainers as a way of thanking them.

"Can you do us a favor?" Zero asked. The Stantler nodded. "Can you lead us to the path?" The leader motioned for a smaller Stantler to approach him. They exchanged words in their Pokémon language. The smaller Normal-type led them to the path.

"I see it!" Kade shouted. He jumped up and down like a child. Zero turned to Stantler and thanked it for helping. The Stantler disappeared into the forest.

"Where are you going?" Kade asked Victoria as she walked past them.

"My own way," she grunted, leaving the boys.

"Wait!" Zero warned. "Look!" A bright green light shot over them from tree to tree.

"What is that?" Kade asked. Victoria shrugged along with Zero, and they watched the light stay in one place. It looked like it was watching them.

"Oh well," Victoria mumbled. She walked away.

"Bye, I guess," Kade huffed. Victoria threw up a hand and half-heartedly waved. Zero chuckled before Kade punched him in the arm.

"Let's just get out of this damn forest!"

* * *

**JB/N Another chapter by Stets, so I'll try to keep it short! I just want to announce that once we reach 50 reviews, we'll post an additional chapter up. Also, if any of you would, check out my stories. Kind of a shameless plug...**  
**Q1) What are your thoughts of Victoria?**  
**Q2) Should we capitalize things like Pokemon's names, attacks, gym leader (as a title) or etc. Opinions?**

**PS/N- Hi everyone. Had an awful weekend, so maybe your reviews can help me out of my slump. I'd certainly appreaciate it. Only expect one chapter a week until I get out of my slump for Drake's story. And don't forget, once we get 50 reviews I will post up another chapter that day as a thank you for your continued reviews. We will do that for every 50 reviews:) So review it up!**

**Remeber to review what you like and dislike about the story. We take everything into consideration. Also if you see Drake's name in this it is supposed to be Kade. I try to check myself, but it sometimes doesn't work. **

**Q3: Should the boys have caught one of the fighting Pokemon?**

**Q4: How do you like the twins so far?**


	5. Chapter 5: PokeMob Showdown!

**Chapter 5**

It had been five days since the incident with the Bug Pokémon and the herd of Stantler. That had made the twin's trek through Big Horn Forest a one week journey. The twins stunk from sweat and grease. There were no showers in Big Horn, naturally. Only a few ponds that, if the boys tried to step one foot into them, were infested by Pokémon. The Bug-types were relentless, the Stantler were mean, and the Pokémon in the ponds were hungry. Big Horn was just a big mess.

"Hey, Zero," Kade mumbled. His eyes had bags under them from exhaustion. Zero normally had bags under his eyes, so it was normal for him, but not for Kade.

"What?"

Kade lifted his finger and pointed forward. "Is it just me, or does it look like there is a sign up there? Do you think we're close?"

Zero shot up. "If there is a sign, that probably means that LeafCutter is close!"

The two mustered up what energy remained and darted forward. Kade beat Zero to the sign, no surprise there, and read it out loud. "LeafCutter! Population 3,000!"

Zero smiled and glanced up. The two were too excited about the sign to notice that, in front of them, stood LeafCutter. They walked forward slowly, their eyes darting around at all of the people.

"A soft bed…" Zero mumbled.

"And a shower!" Kade screamed. He ran into the town and grabbed a professionally dressed man by the collar. "Where can we find the Pokémon Center?!"

The man plugged his nose and pointed off at a giant, white building with a classic Poké Ball design at the top. "It's right over there. Now get off of me."

Kade took in a deep breath and looked back at Zero. The two power walked to the Pokémon Center, ready to receive their showers. They checked in for a room and raced down the hallway. Once in their room, they realized that there was only one bathroom.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Kade suggested.

Zero nodded and they bawled up their fists. The counted to three and revealed their hand weapons.

"Ha! Paper beats rock!" Kade laughed. He grabbed the doorknob to the bathroom and went in.

Zero shrugged and put his stuff on the ground. He glanced around the room. It had two separate beds on opposite sides of the room with a miniature desk right below the window sill. It had a vase with one fake flower in it to class up the room.

Zero lay back on the red sheets and closed his eyes, awaiting his turn for the shower.

* * *

After they both showered up and took naps, the twins moved to the café in the Pokémon Center. The food tasted great, being something that was not cooked from a pot with ingredients found in the wild. Zero's cooking was great, but it was nice to eat something from a professional kitchen.

"So, what are we going to do about them?" an elderly man questioned his wife loud enough for the entire café to hear them, or at least Kade and Zero, who sat at the booth behind them.

"I don't know, dear. I guess that we'll have to deal with it until they move on," his wife replied, her voice squeaky but quiet.

The man sighed and sat back. "Wouldn't it be great if some top-notch trainers come in and make them stop? But where would we find them?"

Kade gave Zero a funny look, and Zero responded by shaking his head.

"We happen to be top-notch trainers!" Kade announced, turning around and facing the couple. "We could help you out with whatever it is you have going on!" Zero hit his head against the table out of angst.

"How lucky are we?" the man asked his wife. "You see, there has been this mob of Pokémon running around town! They are stealing things from people, and will challenge people to battles out of nowhere. LeafCutter is no place for wild Pokémon! They are disrupting the peace!"

"We will help you!" Kade said with a big smile. He turned to Zero, who was now glaring knives into him.

The elderly couple led the twins to a park in LeafCutter. The wind blew slowly, making the grass in the park move at a steady pace. Random trees were planted around the playground equipment where children played to their heart's content.

"I can promise you that, if you stay here, the Pokémon will attack. They've been coming here regularly to start fights with people. Maybe you two can figure out what is making them so angry," the man stated. He glanced around the park, looking for any of the Pokémon.

"You know, they're pretty old. They could just be imagining things," Zero told Kade quietly. He never seemed to have gotten along with older people. He even tried to avoid the twin's grandparents when they came over.

Kade frowned. "But let's say it is true. It could be good training for the LeafCutter Gym!"

Zero shrugged, and they continued to look around. Their attention was caught when a girl screamed from the play area. The peered over to see that a Pokémon was floating over her. There were many other Pokémon through the area, looking like they were ready to hurt the kids.

"Ah! Get away!" the little girl screamed.

"A Duskull?" Zero cried. The two ran into the play area.

"Let's go, Ralts!" Kade yelled. Ralts appeared onto the soft sand of the playground and curiously poked at it.

"Kull?" Duskull wondered, looking up at Ralts.

"That's one of them! That's one of the Pokémon!" the elderly woman announced.

Duskull held its ghost-like arms in the air, forming a Shadow Ball in between them. He chucked it overhead, having it land at Ralts's feet. Ralts flew into the air and landed in front of Kade.

Zero looked over at Zorua, who was still on his shoulder. They nodded, seemingly communicating with their minds. Zorua jumped to the ground and spun around, transforming himself into a Duskull.

"Kull?" the real Duskull wondered.

Zorua floated closer to Duskull. They began to speak in their Pokémon language, Duskull now seeming a little bit friendlier. Zorua turned and gave the twins a thumbs up. The real Duskull lifted his arms once more and formed another ball.

"Watch out, Zorua!" Zero cried.

The Duskull threw his attack, smashing it into Zorua. Zorua went back to his normal body and hit the ground hard. The Duskull then turned and began to float away as fast as he could.

Kade and Zero picked up their Pokémon and took off. "You all stay here! We'll find them!" Kade ordered.

* * *

Duskull had been hard to follow because of his odd movements, but the twins were able to do it. Duskull floated into a few trees, disappearing into Big Horn Forest. Kade and Zero stopped, not wanting to go back in.

Zero pushed Kade forward. "Go ahead. You wanted to help out these people."

"I don't want to go back in there, though!" Kade yelled.

The two stared at each other and shrugged. They moved back into the forest slowly, prepared to take on anything. After awhile, they began to walk faster, until they were running. Maybe they could find Duskull if they moved faster. Deeper into the forest, they came across a sight that only added to their worries.

A building covered in moss, vines and dirt stood in the middle of the forest. It had cracked windows and what looked like bolted down doors. It was three stories tall and looked haunted.

"So, what is this?" Kade wondered.

"It is an abandon clothing factory," a voice said from behind them. They turned to see a woman, probably only a few years older than them. She had short brown hair and a collector suit on finished off with a scarf. She was shorter than the boys, and way skinnier. She had a necklace hanging down to her belly button of a weird bug like charm.

"That's right," Zero piped up. "LeafCutter used to be famous for contributing to the clothing industry. Once fancier clothing became a big deal, they ended up shutting down a lot of their businesses. I'm guessing that this was one of their factories."

"That's correct," the woman said. "I'm Aurora Tonnensin from LeafCutter. I followed you here when I heard that you were helping out with our PokéMob problem."

"Awesome! I guess that means that you can help us? We should get in that factory and check it out. Maybe we can find answers," Kade suggested.

The group moved to factory, and Kade and Zero broke down the door using what strength they had. Look around the factory, they noticed that there were many items through the building covered with white cloths. They continued through the building until they came to a staircase.

"So… This is creepy," Kade mumbled to himself. They continued up the stairs until they heard a crash. They looked up to find that three Pokémon were standing at the top. Each of them looked like purple, bug-like wheels.

"Those are a trio of Whirlipede," Aurora stated.

Each of the Whirlipede opened their mouths and purple, poisonous needles formed.

"Electrike, go!" Kade shouted, throwing his Poké Ball onto the stairs. Electrike appeared and growled at the Whirlipede. "Thunder Wave!"

As soon as the Whirlipede released their poisonous needles, Electrike let loose blue sparks from his body. The spark sent the needles off course and connected with the Whirlipede. The Whirlipede froze, sparks flying from their bodies.

"Let's go," Kade ordered. The three trainers continued up the stairs and through the second floor. There was nothing there except for a few sleeping Pokémon. They could see Duskull by the end of the next flight of stairs. He was waving at them and chortling quietly. The trainers followed and found themselves at the next flight of stairs.

The stairs were abandoned with cobwebs everywhere. When they reached the top, they were surprised to see that many Pokémon filled the room. Bug-types, like the ones that they had seen previously were everywhere along with a few Pokémon that lived in the forest. A Leavanny sat in a grassy throne behind all of the Pokémon. Duskull floated above her, slightly dancing to his own tune.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that Leavanny is the leader of this group," Kade guessed.

Leavanny glared at the trainers. She lifted one of her claws and pointed at the trainers. The other Pokémon rallied up and prepared to attack them.

"This isn't good," Aurora stated. "Bug-types are really strong in groups…"

Zero grinned. "Let's go, Drapion!" He called, throwing his Poké Ball in the air. Kade and Zero stepped back as Drapion looked over at all the Pokémon. "I know you don't want to listen to me, but I figured that you could battle all of these Pokémon as practice."

Drapion grinned mischievously. She lifted his two claws, and the Pokémon leapt at her. She blast a multitude of needles from her claws. The needles stuck in a few Pokémon, sending them back. A Heracross dropped from the ceiling and grabbed ahold of Drapion by the throat. Drapion lifted her tail and grabbed Heracross with her stinger, tossing him across the room.

"I'm going to battle Leavanny. Maybe I can figure everything out!" Kade said. He weaved through the crowds of Pokémon. Once he reached Leavanny, he pulled out his Poké Ball and readied it to battle.

"Zorua, multiple Shadow Ball!" Zero ordered, throwing his Poké Ball into the air. Zorua popped out and let loose as many Shadow Balls as he could muster up. They smacked away the weaker Pokémon like Weedle, Caterpie, and Wurmple. But other Pokémon stayed strong.

Zero looked over at Drapion, who looked like she was having more fun than struggling. After a quick glance, he noticed that a Durant was charging for him. Zero jumped in the way, and Durant clamped his jaws on Zero's leg. Zero let out a scream, and Drapion turned. Her jaw turned to flames, and she bit onto Durant, making him let go of Zero's leg. Zero gave Drapion a thumbs up, but the brawny Pokémon turned away.

"Why aren't you helping?" Zero screamed at Aurora.

Aurora shook her head. "I can't hurt another Bug-type!"

"Ralts, help me out!" Kade cried, throwing his Poké Ball. Ralts popped out and took a look at Leavanny. Leavanny stood from her throne and glared at Ralts.

"Ralts?" Ralts asked.

"Lea-Leavanny!" she snapped back.

The two continued to speak in their Pokémon language, and Ralts turned to Kade.

"Ralts-Ralts!" he said.

Kade closed his eyes and tried to focus. "What?"

"Ralts!" Ralts continued. He put his hand on Kade's leg. He kicked out with his own leg and pointed at Leavanny.

"Just taking a stab in the dark, are you saying that Leavanny was abused by his past trainer?" Kade asked.

Ralts jumped up with joy and shook his head. He continued to chant a little bit while pointing at the Pokémon army. Kade tried to follow as much as possible, but it was hard.

"And this army was formed, because Leavanny wants to take out revenge on the humans?" Kade wondered. Ralts nodded.

Ralts walked closer to Leavanny, still speaking in Pokémon language. It seemed like he was trying to calm down the angered Pokémon. Leavanny looked up at Kade then back to Ralts. She lifted her claw and slashed down at Ralts, throwing him back into Kade's arms.

"Ralts!" Kade screamed. He looked down at his Pokémon, who seemed deeply affected by the strong attack. Bug-types had the advantage over Ralts. So maybe Ralts was not the best choice for battle.

"Duskull!" the Ghost-type called out. He tossed a Shadow Ball at Zorua, knocking him back. Zorua glared, prepared to fight the Pokémon. Duskull prepared another Shadow Ball, ready to finish it as quickly as he could.

"Sucker Punch!" Zero ordered.

Duskull, distracted by Zero's order, looked over at Zero. Zorua then shot forward and slammed his body into Duskull. Duskull fell to the ground but immediately regained his composure. He lifted his two arms and energy came from them. The energy collided with Zorua and engulfed the tiny fox. Zorua let out a cry, and then the attack stopped.

"We have to be careful!" Zero ordered. Zorua, panting roughly, nodded.

"Electrike, let's go!" Kade called. Electrike burst from his ball and stretched. He took notice of Leavanny and readied himself to fight. "Thunder Wave!"

Electrike released the blue sparks from his body, sending them for a direct path at Leavanny. Leavanny jumped over them and spun her body like a top. Leaves shot from her body, smashing into Electrike. She then came slashing down, tossing Electrike back.

"Electrike!" Electrike called. He glared at Leavanny, wanting to fight this out till the end.

"Electro Ball!"

Electrike flipped into the air, creating a ball of electric energy. He flung it towards Leavanny, getting a direct hit. Leavanny grabbed at her stomach and began to breathe hard. When Electrike landed on the ground, he let out a loud howl, getting himself pumped for more.

"Good call on using Howl!" Kade complimented.

* * *

"Shadow Ball!" Zero ordered.

Zorua spun and released more Shadow Balls. They each smacked into Duskull, sending the Ghost-type into a blind fury. Duskull drew closer in an attempt to tackle into Zorua, but Zero was ready.

"Sucker Punch!"

Zorua flew to the side and smashed into Duskull. Duskull smacked against the wall and slid down, unconscious.

Zero took a look around. Aurora was nursing weak Bug-types back to health, and Drapion was running out of energy. If they did not do something soon, they could lose this fight.

* * *

"Tackle!" Kade commanded.

Electrike bounded forwards but was stopped by a silky, white thread that came out of her mouth. It wrapped around Electrike's leg, and he struggled to pull it off.

"Continue!"

Electrike mustered up as much strength as he could and darted into Leavanny's chest. Leavanny fell back but regained her composure. Her arms began to glow a red aura, and she held them closer to her chest. She sliced the air, and the red aura raced for Electrike.

"Thunder Wave!" Kade screamed out of desperation.

Electrike released the blue sparks. The attacks raced passed each other, making complete contact. Electrike's sweat fell to the ground, breathing hard from exhaustion. Leavanny stood still, sparks emitting off of her body. She had been paralyzed.

"Do you have enough for one more attack?" Kade asked. Electrike nodded weakly. "Electro Ball!"

Electrike formed the strongest Electro Ball that he could and threw it. Smashing into Leavanny, it forced her to the ground.

"Let's go, Poké Ball!" Kade said, throwing his Poké Ball. The ball connected with Leavanny and the red energy absorbed her. The ball rocked back and forth for a few seconds before letting out a soft ding. The energy around the Poké Ball turned into a grassy smoke. Leavanny had been caught.

"I did it!" Kade yelled. He grabbed the Poké Ball and held it into the air. The Pokémon army halted their attack on Drapion and Zero, who were now exhausted. They began to inch closer to Kade, ready to pounce.

Aurora slid in front of Kade, holding out her arms. "Calm down, Bug Pokémon! We are not here to harm you!"

Kade scratched his head. Zero ran over with Zorua and joined them. They glanced over all of the Bug-types, who were now relaxing. Duskull took a look at Leavanny's Poké Ball and floated over. He began poking at it, crying a little bit.

"Duskull! Dusk-Duskull!" he cried. He circled around the Poké Ball, hoping to figure out how it worked.

"He doesn't want his friend to leave," Zero said calmly. He grabbed ahold of Duskull and pulled him close. "How about you come with me? That way, you can stay with Leavanny all you want!"

Duskull continued to cry and rubbed his face against Zero's chest. He looked up, smiled and nodded.

"It looks like we both got ourselves new Pokémon!" Kade cheered.

Zero lifted his Poké Ball, and Duskull let himself be absorbed. Without any struggle, the ball dinged, and the capture was successful.

"But what about all of these Pokémon?" Zero asked. The Pokémon looked upset at the loss of their leader.

Aurora bent down and petted a Sewaddle on the cheek. "I will take care of them. I can turn this place into a Bug-type home! They will love it!"

"Do you really think you can do it?" the twins asked in unison. They glared at each other.

"Of course!" she replied. "After all, I am the LeafCutter Gym Leader!"

* * *

**JB/N Hey, guys! This chapter was mostly done by myself, but the idea goes completely to Stets. I want to address the flow of the story. I'm sorry that things have been going a little slow, but next chapter we have a gym battle! Also, just so you all know, I will try to never write a filler chapter for this story. Me and Stets have tried to make it to where something meaningful happens every chapter.**

**Q1) Predictions for the battle?**

**Q2) How are you liking the relationship between Zero and Kade?**

**PS/N- Another update for this story. Don't forget that once we hit chapter 50 we will post another extra chapter. Thanks for reading and the review if you leave one:) While Johto is addressing things, I'm going to tell y'all how the moves are done. The moves aren't based on the games and more on the lines of the anime, so they will have more than four moves. **

**Q1: Do you think Leavanny will be good for Kade?**

**Q2: Any remarks of your own?**


	6. Chapter 6: New Style! Double Battle!

**Chapter 6**

Kade awoke from his bed. He took a look around the room, noticing that it was still pretty dark outside. He rested his head back onto the pillow. It had been over a week since he laid down in a real bed. He might as well enjoy it as much as possible

Zero had seemed to have enjoyed it. He had asked Nurse Joy for extra pillows, and he bundled himself in them, only allowing his black and brown hair to poke out. It was not his normal bed, but any bed would work. Then again, Zero would sleep anywhere.

After another hour of relaxing, Kade got up, showered and woke up Zero so he could do the same. The two dressed for their gym battle and got their Pokémon checked out. They did not see Aurora battle yesterday, so they had no idea what to expect. It was also there first gym battle. Everything would be a new experience.

They took their time getting to the gym. The morning was cool for a summer's morning. The wind made the trees dance lightly. Kids played with each other, pretending to be using Pokémon of their own in Pokémon battles. The adults waved at Kade and Zero while they passed by. They were known for helping Aurora and the bug situation.

"It feels good to be a celebrity, huh?" Kade laughed. Zero gave him a sarcastic look and rolled his eyes. "Guess not."

After wandering for a bit and eventually asking for directions, the twins made it to the gym. It resembled a church and had vines crawling up the outside walls. At the point, it had a bell that was covered in moss and looked as though it could fall at any point. A giant tree overlooked the building through the middle. The church looked as if it was built around the tree.

The boys walked into the gym and took a look around. They stood at a balcony, and it turned out that the gym had an open roof that one could not see from the outside. They walked down a flight of stairs and reached a grassy field. It was surrounded by indoor plants and trees that seemed to have led off into the forest.

At the other end of the field, Aurora appeared. She walked out of a backroom, another person following her. Aurora and the twins met in the middle of the field where they exchanged hellos.

"Are you both here to take me on today? I don't think I can take two different battles," Aurora said.

"Yeah!" Kade responded. "Will that be impossible? I know how some gym leaders like to use the same Pokémon in battles. We can always come back when your Pokémon rest up after the first battle."

Zero nodded. "We want to have the same amount of challenge. It would be unfair if we didn't."

Aurora smiled and held a finger up in the air. "How about this! You two are twins, right?" The two nodded. "How about we double battle? I've been looking into double battling for awhile, and I feel like I haven't done it enough."

"A double battle sounds exciting," Kade said enthusiastically

Zero elbowed Kade in the side. "We've never double battled before, though! What makes you think that we would stand a chance?"

"I think that you stand at the same odds as myself," Aurora butted in. "I have very little experience in double battling, but I know how to coordinate my Pokémon well enough to be fluent in it. You on the other hand, are twin brothers. You both have a kind of sync that no other team could have. I bet that you can read each other minds if you tried hard enough!"

"What do you think?" Zero asked, turning away from Aurora.

Kade smiled. "If you could read my mind, then you would know!" Zero glared and smacked the back of Kade's head. "Okay! I think that we should do it! I think it would be exciting! And definitely a challenge."

"Then that settles it! We double battle!" Aurora yelled. The brothers followed Aurora into a separate room. The room had an actual battlefield that was not a hologram. Aurora walked to a computer and began typing things.

"Now, the field may be real, but underneath it are holographic displayers that can make the field to whatever I choose," the Gym leader explained.

"And what do you choose?" Zero quizzed. Aurora smiled and hit one last button. Dozens of solid trees shot up around them.

"You must battle in the forest just like I do," Aurora said. There was one tiny part of the field that was not covering trees. The two trainer boxes could be seen through the open space.

"What the heck?" Kade questioned, looking around. The twins looked around, trying to scan their surroundings. Aurora jumped down from a tree into her trainer's box.

"How are they so real?" Kade asked.

"Science," Aurora answered as she pulled out two Poké Balls that were chained together. She threw the chained Poké Balls on the field. They hit each other and released two flying Bug types that fluttered in the middle of the field. One was yellow with black stripes and had two large stingers as hands. The other was a butterfly looking Pokémon with black patterns on its white wings.

"A Butterfree," Zero started.

"And Beedrill," Kade finished. They stared at each other and nodded. They both pulled out a Poké Ball and threw them on the field. Kade's opened to reveal his Ralts standing calmly on the grass. Zero's opened to reveal Zorua in a fighting stance. The two starter Pokémon nodded at each other as the brothers did.

"Interesting," Aurora said. "You must come from Poplar's academies." The boys nodded. "Then this will be interesting!"

"Ralts, try a Confusion," Kade ordered without even consulting Zero. Ralts's purple aura radiated as he attempted the attack.

"Move in the forest!" Aurora shouted. Her two Bug types shot into the forest, dodging the Confusion.

"Shit," Kade muttered.

"Zorua, imitate one of them," Zero ordered next. Zorua spun in the air, becoming a Beedrill. "Follow them!" Zorua buzzed into the fake yet solid trees. Ralts looked around anxiously, awaiting an ambush.

"Butterfree, use Aerial Ace," Aurora commanded quickly

"Ralts, Teleport now!" A white blur shot passed Kade, but it missed Ralts when the Psychic Pokémon flashed away.

"Zorua, draw Beedrill back onto the field!" Zero shouted just loud enough to be heard. Zorua saw a flash of black and yellow and began to stalk it. Butterfree was out in the open, looking for Ralts.

"Butterfree, use Stun Spore and Gust to spread it," Aurora smirked. The elegant Bug type released hundreds of yellow spores around her, but then she flapped her wings and they covered the open field.

"Ralts, wherever you are, use Confusion, so Zorua doesn't get blindsided by the affects!" Ralts, sitting on a tree branch, lifted his arms and his purple aura flashed into existence. The air in the open field became the same color as it began to collect the spores into one ball. Aurora smiled as if she expected the move.

"Beedrill, use Toxic!" Beedrill came up from behind Ralts and threw purple gunk at Ralts. Ralts cried out loudly as he hit the ground.

"Okay, Ralts, use your ability to poison Butterfree," Kade strategized. Ralts's helmet glowed purple as it shot a beam at Butterfree. The Bug type fell to the ground and cringed as the poison set in.

"Crap," Aurora grunted.

"Now, Zorua, come out and use a mirage of Shadow Balls!" Zero yelled. Zorua emerged from the forest, firing five separate Shadow Balls around the field. Ralts took the chance to get back to Kade. Beedrill tried to chase after him, but three Shadow Balls knocked him to the ground. Butterfree rose from the ground, but Zorua's move knocked her back down. "Yeah!"

"Aerial Ace quick!" Butterfree darted at Zorua, smashing into the imitating Pokémon. Zorua hit the ground hard and flashed back to his original appearance. Beedrill recovered from the Shadow Ball and buzzed loudly as he stalked Ralts.

"Zorua, use Sucker Punch!" Zorua quickly shot into the air and punched Beedrill continuously. Ralts finally gained enough strength to stand, glaring at Butterfree.

"Ralts, use Shadow Sneak," Kade ordered. Ralts took a deep breath before disappearing into his shadow. Butterfree looked at the scene with Beedrill and Zorua, flying over to help. Ralts snuck up a tree and smashed into Butterfree with his last bit on power. The Pokémon fell to the ground unconsciously.

"Butterfree and Ralts are out!" A referee yelled.

"Beedrill, use Twineedle!" Beedrill's stingers glowed powerfully as he began to fight back against Zorua's Sucker Punch. Zorua made one wrong move, and he was sent flying at the ground.

"Zorua, get up," Zero pleaded. Zorua shakily stood up and snarled at Beedrill.

"Finish this with a Poison Sting!" Aurora yelled. Beedrill's stingers turned purple and they shot out millions of needles.

"Fire one giant Shadow Ball!" Zorua charged up the Shadow Ball, releasing it as soon as the Poison Sting got close. The attacks collided and made a huge cloud of smoke. Beedrill put up his stingers to guard himself.

"Fury Swipes!" Zero yelled. Zorua jumped into the smoke, attacking whatever he felt as a threat. After a minute or two, the smoke cleared, showing Beedrill knocked out on the ground, and Zorua standing on top of it. The tiny Pokémon panted heavily.

"Beedrill is out! The battle goes to the twins: Kade and Zero!" The referee yelled. Kade jumped up into the air and did a fist bump as Zero sprinted onto the field. The referee walked over to the computer, disabling the trees. The walls of the room were now visible.

"Zor!" Zorua cheered as it jumped into Zero's arms. Kade joined his brother in the middle. Ralts was now out, and Kade was holding him in his arms.

"That was an amazing battle," Aurora said with a huge grin on her face. She didn't seem down about losing. "I'm going to start suggesting a double battle to challengers that come in here together."

"You were really tough," Kade commented, holding out his hand. Aurora shook it like they were long time friends.

"Thanks for letting us challenge together," Zero said in a monotone voice. Aurora reached into her breast pocket of her jacket and pulled out two tiny pieces of plastic that resembled the giant tree going through the church.

"This is the Spruce Badge," Aurora explained. "If you place them onto your Pokédex, they will download onto your trainer profile automatically."

"So we don't need a badge case?" Zero quizzed, analyzing the badge as he held it up to the light.

"Nope, here let me see your Pokédex," Aurora ordered. Zero took out his Pokédex. She began to scroll on the touch screen through the many different apps. She found the one she was looking for. "It is called Badge Case." She clicked on it and placed the badge onto the scanner of the Pokédex. The tree like badge glowed bright, bringing out the colors of the badge. It then disappeared into the Pokédex. The mechanical device beeped as it processed the badge.

"Spruce Badge recognized," the Pokédex beeped. The badge's picture was in the first spot of the internal badge case. "TMs stored in TM Case."

"What is that?" Kade asked, taking a look at the screen. Aurora exited out of the app and scrolled for another. The screen flashed white as two TM names appeared.

"Now, you can only choose one. Every badge you scan will give you two TMs that are linked together. Once you scan one, the other will be deleted," Aurora explained. "You do know how to give a Pokémon a TM right?" She looked back and forth between the twins.

"Yeah," they said in unison. They glared at each other.

Zero glanced down at the names. "Aerial Ace and Toxic. I'll be taking the Aerial Ace TM. How about you, Kade?"

"From what I know, almost all Pokémon can learn Toxic. It'll probably come in handy, so I'll be taking Toxic!"

Aurora smiled a big toothy grin. "I wish you two the best of luck! I think it would be awesome if you took on the gym challenges together! I'll give calls to the different gym leaders and suggest it."

"That would be awesome!" Kade said.

"You'll probably want to rest up here for a bit longer, then your next destination would be Kawthar. You should have fun at the gym there," Aurora explained.

"Sounds awesome!" the twins said together.

* * *

**B/N Remember, 50 reviews and we'll post another chapter! I think this is one of Stets better Gym Battles. I really only did the beginning.**

** Q1) What do you think about them doing double battles through the gyms?**

**PS/N- Hello everyone! We will most likely hit 50 this chapter, so be expecting Chapter 7 before next Monday. **

**Q1: How'd you like Gym battle?**

**Q2: How'd they do for their first double battle together?**


	7. Chapter 7: Rise of? Too Early to Tell!

**Chapter 7**

"Zero, wake up," Kade whined, pushing his brother as he tried to wake him up. Zero grunted and slapped Kade across the face. Kade reared back and punched Zero in the arm.

"What the hell was that for?" Zero groaned. He rubbed his arm.

"You slapped me!" Kade snapped.

Zero rolled his eyes and got out of bed.

"We need to plan what we are doing today."

"I don't want to go back through Big Horn today," Zero said. "I just don't have the energy for it." Kade nodded in agreement, falling on the soft couch in their room.

"Agreed. Fighting a PokeMob, and then a Gym Leader is pretty freaking tiring," Kade sighed. Zero turned away from his brother and went into the bathroom to get ready.

"Ralts!" Ralts popped out of his Pokeball and sat beside Kade. The Psychic type had learned how to manipulate the Pokeball with his powers to open it whenever he wanted out.

"How?" Kade asked, semi-laughing. Ralts smiled cutely, and Kade hugged the Pokemon. He decided to let out his other Pokemon. Electrike yawned and climbed into Kade's lap. Leavanny, on the other hand, crossed her arms and looked out the window.

"You miss it, huh?" Kade asked, standing up and leaving Ralts and Electrike on the couch. Leavanny shrugged, not answering yes or no.

"Well, just think, the factory is being renovated into a sanctuary for Pokemon, and your best friend, Duskull, is with you," Kade explained. Leavanny nodded at his explanation.

"Vanny," Leavanny said. She held out her leaf-like hands. Kade grabbed them and smiled.

"We, along with Electrike and Ralts, are going to win the league," Kade said, smiling. Leavanny cried happily.

"What are you doing?" Zero asked as he walked out of the bathroom. He was fully dressed, unlike Kade whenever he leaves the bathroom.

"Just…um…talking," Kade stuttered. He recalled all of his Pokemon.

"Good, I'm not going to be related to someone who has odd relations with Pokemon," Zero joked.

"Funny," Kade said sarcastically. He grabbed his messenger bag, and the twins left the room.

"Nurse Joy, can I have Drapion back?" Zero asked the head nurse. A pretty lady with bright pink hair reached under the counter, grabbing a Pokeball that glowed a dark purple.

"Here you go," she said angelically. Kade blushed at the sound of her voice. Zero grabbed the Pokeball and put it back with his others.

"Nurse Joy," Kade blurted. "What do you suggest two trainers do on a day off?"

She put her finger to her lips and thought. "Rest, and maybe train," she answered.

"Anything else?" Zero quizzed.

"Well, there is a beautiful shrine in Big Horn that sometimes gives trainers inspiration. The last person that visited ended up being a Top Coordinator," the nurse explained. Kade and Zero glanced at each other.

"Well, we will see you later," Kade said. The two boys walked out of the Pokemon Center, and sat at one of the many picnic tables outside.

"Let's go see the shrine," Zero ordered.

"But you said you didn't want t go into Big Horn," Kade countered.

"I changed my mind. I want to see this thing," Zero grunted. He stood up and ran back inside the Pokemon Center.

"Oh boy," Kade sighed. He looked around to see the trees of Big Horn. Trainers were battling with the holographic battle displayer, probably in preparation for Aurora. He saw many different Pokemon reigning from all different regions. _"I wonder how this region got to be so famous and diverse?" _

"Ready?" Zero questioned, walking up behind Kade. Kade nodded excitedly. "Well, I have general directions and this picture." He showed the picture to Kade. It showed a small stone building with long oval stones surrounding the shrine. It had a gate with a light green symbol on the front.

"That color looks like that light we saw," Kade mentioned. Zero took a closer look and awed.

"Maybe we can find answers there," Zero said.

* * *

"I hate this place," Zero grumbled.

"It was your idea to come here," Kade chuckled. The two brothers walked along a dirt path. A little Mankey swung from limb to limb on the trees. The Pokemon snorted at the trainers and swung away.

"There are a lot of different Pokemon in this area of the forest," Zero noted as he saw a few Nidoran, both genders, running across the path in front of them. He turned to see Wurmple, Caterpie, and Weedle eying them from a distant tree.

"I might catch one of these," Kade blurted, seeing a purple Nidoran run behind him. "It will eventually evolve into a Nidoking!"

"Yeah, but these Pokemon seem so young and naïve," Zero commented. "That means that mean parent Pokemon are around." Kade nodded and kept moving forward.

"This is very odd," Zero said again. All the Pokemon seemed to be moving away from where the boys were heading.

"I'm sure they are just migrating," Kade commented nonchalantly. "We have Drapion and Leavanny if anything happens. A huge monster and a mob boss are hard to fight." Kade laughed, but Zero remained worried.

"Hopefully, we are close," Zero sighed.

* * *

"The shrine is not showing any energy spikes sir," a girl said. She had the look of eighteen, with inquisitive eyes and an icy stare. She moved her hands from side to side, moving with them a small black device that hummed and blinked. Her black hair fluttered in the slight breeze, the sunlight revealing the slight hint of blue in her side-swept bangs. The sun also glinted off the shiny grey diamond embroidered on her ebony shirt, and performed similarly on the smaller diamonds patterned on her dark skirt.

"Well, we have made our mark here, Naomi," a boy grunted. He was as tall as the twins, and looked the same age. He fumbled the small black device between his hand. The sun was unable to lighten anything on the young man, but it was easily noticed that he had longer, shaggier, blond hair. Someone could see a long scar over his left eye if they were in the right position. The darkness of a forest brought out the yellowness of his intimidating eyes. He looked nearly gothic with his attire: a dark navy blue shirt covered by a sketchy looking black trench coat, black as night pants, and even darker shoes.

"Damien, it will come," a deep voice explained. He stood a few inches taller than Damien and was more broad-chested. His spiked blue hair let his golden earrings shine in the bright sun pouring through the Big Horn trees. The sun glistened over his green eyes, actually showing one thing that wasn't intimidating about the man. He wore a regular black short-sleeved t-shirt with a blue, the same blue as his hair, vest over his chest and nearly the same pants as Damien. The boys guessed they all had the same uniform, but the girl, Naomi, decided to look unique while causing trouble.

"Yes sir, General Black," both grunts said in unison. They grinned as more Pokemon began to run from the area. A fire burned just right outside of the open area where the shrine stood.

"Go control the fire, Naomi," General Cameron Black commanded. Naomi shot up with a large human like Pokemon with a long moustache and two golden spoons. The two disappeared into the forest to follow their leader's commands.

"The Legendary will have to come," Cameron chuckled cynically. He could sense something coming.

* * *

"Do you smell that?" Zero asked, stopping abruptly. Kade sniffed the air.

"I smell something burning!" They both looked into the sky, seeing black smoke.

"We gotta go check it out!" Kade yelled. He rushed off into the forest. Zero quickly ran after him, knowing he would do something stupid.

"Slow down!" Zero shouted. Kade immediately stopped in his tracks. Zero ran into him, forcing them both to tumble to the ground.

"Why the hell did you stop?" Zero groaned.

"Shhhh," Kade hushed. He crawled on the ground, barely sticking his head out from behind a tree. Zero watched him carefully. "There are two men standing by the shrine." Zero crawled to the other side and looked. He saw Damien and General Black standing in front of the shrine. The shrine's stone pillars surrounding it were glowing green.

"Something is happening," Zero whispered. A woman walked out from the forest with an Alakazam by her side.

"The fire is in a controlled state. I had to dispose of a few dead bodies though," Naomi grunted. Alakazam looked straight at the boys. They both ducked behind the tree.

"Do you think it saw us?" Kade whispered. Zero put a finger to his lips. Alakazam shrugged it off and turned to face the shrine.

"Alakazam, use Psychic to help it bring Celebi to us," Naomi ordered. Alakazam's golden spoons shined brightly. His eyes turned a golden color and the pillars began to shake.

"Celebi?" Kade shot up. "We can't let them hurt a Legendary!" Zero's eyes widened as he saw his brother shoot into the open area. He turned around to see Kade release his three Pokemon and attack the poachers.

"What do we have here?" Cameron grinned.

"I'll handle this," Damien grunted. "Go, Weavile!" A slender Pokemon popped out of the Pokeball. The Pokemon had sharp claws and dark purple icy skin with a greenish colored jewel in the middle of her forehead. The Ice-type scratched her claws together and charged Kade. Zero instinctively jumped as well.

"Naomi, handle that one!" Cameron yelled powerfully. The glowing green light spread onto the shrine fully. A small beam shot into the air and began to form a warping hole in the space above the shrine.

"Ralts, use Teleport to get behind it and use Confusion whenever you can," Kade ordered first. Ralts disappeared instantly. Weavile didn't notice, and looked ferociously at Electrike and Leavanny.

"Weavile, use Double Team!" Weavile jumped into the air, copying itself tenfold. Dozens of copies surrounded Kade and his Pokemon.

"Fight them off!" Kade cried. The Weavile's claws glowed a light green. Ralts forgot its orders and dissolved into his shadow. Leavanny's blade like hands glowed white, and she slashed through the copies quickly. Electrike used her speed to dodge and then paralyze the copies with Thunder Wave.

"Vile!" The original Weavile shouted as it slashed the ground, hitting a small shadow. Ralts erupted from it, rolling on the ground unconsciously.

"No!" Kade cried. He tried to run to Ralts, but Weavile copies surrounded him. He put up his fists and began to fight off the copies with his bare hands. "Keep fighting!" Leavanny and Electrike focused on the original.

* * *

"Drapion, use Pin Missile!" Zero ordered. He saw his brother struggling, but he had his own problems. Drapion growled and used a Night Slash to strike Alakazam across the face. Alakazam groaned and teleported. Drapion and Zero watched out for him. Duskull and Zorua stayed beside Zero, protecting him.

"Little boys don't belong here," Naomi snickered.

"We are seventeen. We look the same age as you," Zero countered. Alakazam showed himself and fired a Dark Pulse at Drapion.

"Zorua, Duskull, use Shadow Ball!" Zero shouted. The two powerful Shadow Balls collided with the Dark Pulse as Drapion shot her claw through the attack to hit Alakazam once again with a Night Slash. Alakazam fell back unconsciously.

"What?" Naomi cried. She recalled her fallen Psychic type.

"Ariados, let's go!" A giant spider Pokemon with ferocious fangs snapped at Zero.

"Oh boy," Zero sighed. Drapion bared her own fangs.

* * *

Kade punched the last copy of Weavile through its stomach and it blinked out of existence. Kade grabbed Ralts and recalled the limp Pokemon.

"Weavile, use Ice Shard," Damien ordered. Kade glanced over at the shrine as Weavile spread her arms open wide, creating several white glowing lights. The shrine was completely enveloped in light and the hole in the sky was nearly open.

"Leavanny, use Razor Leaf to counter! Electrike, Thunder Wave on the poacher!" Kade yelled angrily. Leavanny flung dozens of spinning leaves at Weavile. Electrike sprinted at Damien, sparking a blue electricity across her body. Damien was forced to the ground as his legs went limp. Weavile looked in horror at Electrike and aimed the Ice Shard at her. Electrike was knocked into one of the stone pillars. The Razor Leaf hit Weavile across the back, knocking her out. Leavanny ran to Electrike but was beaten by Kade's Pokeball's light.

"Does Zero need help?" Kade asked himself as he turned around. He saw Zero's Duskull get shot with a Psychic and flung to the ground. Zero frowned and recalled his Pokemon. Zorua spun and imitated Ariados. Drapion and the fake Ariados, Zorua, began to attack the powerful Ariados to protect their trainer.

The hole in the sky flashed, signaling that Celebi was going to emerge soon. The general, Cameron Black, stood under the hole with his muscular arms spread wide open. "Be mine, Celebi!" He chanted. Kade charged the man, attempting to save Celebi from hard.

"I don't think so!" Kade grunted as he tackled the general. They rolled on the ground, missing Celebi emerge from the hole in the sky. Celebi looked at the battle and frowned.

"Naomi!" Cameron yelled as he pushed Kade off of him. Leavanny tried to warn Celebi, but the Ariados used a Cross Poison on her back and knocked her into the shrine, destroying it. The green light disappeared and the hole closed. Celebi was trapped.

"No!" Zero cried. Zorua morphed back to his form and darted at Ariados as the Bug-type used an Electro Web to capture Celebi. The Legendary Pokemon fell to the ground, writhing in pain.

"Ha!" Cameron chuckled. Kade struggled to get up, but knew he didn't have a chance without any Pokemon.

"Now let's finish these trainers," General Black ordered. "Lucario, come out!" The general threw a Pokeball in the air and released what looked like a bigger version of Braiden's Riolu. It stood tall, and instead of a blue coat, he was golden.

"A shiny," Zero awed. Zorua gaped at the Pokemon.

"Dispose of this one," Cameron ordered, referring to Kade. Lucario growled and pounced. Kade dove to the side and picked up a jagged rock. He didn't want to kill a Pokemon, but this Pokemon was trying to murder him.

"Ariados, use another Electro Web on this little brat," Naomi ordered. Ariados growled, but Drapion used her tail to grab onto the Ariados and fling her into Naomi.

"What?" The general yelled. Zorua sprinted at Celebi and braced himself for quite a shock. He tore through the Electro Web and freed the Pokemon. Celebi glared at Cameron Black. Her eyes turned pink and Cameron was lifted into the air.

"Let me go, you puny excuse of a Legendary!" Celebi grunted and dropped Cameron on top of the shiny Lucario. Celebi cried loudly, and leaves began to fly from the trees and swirl in the sky. The leaves struck Cameron and Lucario. Cameron groaned and recalled his Pokemon.

"We will be back stronger than ever!" he warned as he and Naomi dragged Damien out of the opening. They disappeared into the darkness of the forest, leaving the twins looming on Cameron's last words. The twins got as close to the trees as their pounding hearts would let them. The darkness was too thick. They lost the poachers. Celebi lowered itself to the boys' level.

"We are sorry for destroying your shrine," Zero sighed. Celebi winked and lifted her hands. The shrine built itself back up to its original state.

"Bi!" Celebi cried. It put out its little hands and grabbed each one of the twins.

"It is thanking us," Zero said. Kade smiled.

"Well, now that everything is back to normal, we should get back," Kade sighed, not wanting to go. Celebi smiled and flew into its shrine. It pulled out two identical berries.

"These are Lum Berries," Kade stated as he pulled his in to investigate it.

"Thanks."

"Bi!" Celebi cried. A hole opened in the sky, and it dove into it.

"What the hell just happened?" Kade quizzed. Celebi's power made the forest look like it was never burned or battled on.

"Those poachers wanted Celebi for some reason other than fame," Zero thought aloud.

"Well, it can travel through time, so I'm guessing it had something to do with that," Kade explained. The boys continued to talk about their day as they headed back to Leafcutter.

* * *

"Well, today has been weird, huh?" Zero asked as the Pokemon Center appeared down the road.

"You think?" Kade chuckled.

"That forest is a bad omen for us."

* * *

**JB/N-** So, we didn't get those 50 reviews sadly! We should on this one... maybe. I say, review review review! If you like it, review! If you hate it, review! If you're happy and you know it, review! This chapter was written by Stets for the most part. I only did Lucario's description. Sexiest part, huh?

I've always felt that my strengths are more on battling in official battles, while I've read some really good big battles from Pokestets. Anyone remember Cerulean?

Q1) If we were to do a 'movie' story, what Pokemon would you like to see interact with Zero and Kade?

**PS/N- **Well here is the next chapter. If we do get fifty reviews, it might be a day or two before it actually comes out. I'm super busy with a five page research paper.

Q1: How'd you like the chapter?

Q2: Any of you want to write my paper for me?


	8. Chapter 8: Losing Stinks!

**Chapter 8**

Once again, the twins' next path was through Big Horn Forest. They hoped that their journey through the forest would have ended when they entered LeafCutter, but they forgot that LeafCutter was surrounded by Big Horn. People throughout the town told the boys that the journey through Route 3 was a lot easier than the journey through Route 2.

"I miss my bed…" Zero mumbled as he walked. Zorua slept on his shoulder.

Kade nodded. "Well, the faster that we get through here, the faster that we get to Kawthar City. Speaking of which, do you have any ideas for what type of Pokémon the gym will use?"

Zero pulled his Pokédex from his back pocket, pressed a button and let it flip open. After fiddling through it for a little bit, he pulled up a gym leader guide. He sighed when he saw the results. "Well… I have some bad news. It will be a Water-type gym. In addition to that, the battlefield for the gym is mostly water with random platforms. Our Pokémon won't be very mobile there."

"Crap… So we need to capture something that can function well in the water," Kade responded.

"There are plenty of Water-types near Kawthar. We can try to get ahold of one and train it before we challenge the gym," Zero suggested.

"Not even that could help you!" a familiar voice snapped from behind them. The twins turned to face Braiden. They had not seen him since the day they left for their journey. "How's it going?"

Kade reached into his messenger bag's side pocket and pulled out his badge case. He popped it open to reveal his gym badge. "Check it!"

Braiden revealed his too, pulling out a black badge case and opening it. He had the exact same badge as the twins. "Too easy. I swept Aurora. I take it that Zero didn't win anything?"

"I did," Zero snapped. "I just don't feel the urge to flash around my accomplishments." He glared at Kade, who put his badge case back.

"Hehe… How about this, we battle! After I beat down Kade, I was thinking about giving you a beating, but you both escaped town before I could. I figured the next time I met up with ya, I'd give you a real battle!"

Kade nudged Zero. "You should do it. Show him what you got!"

"Alright then. What do you say to a two-on-two battle?" Zero inquired. He shook Zorua awake, who took one look at Braiden and knew what was happening.

Braiden agreed, and the group looked for an opening for their battle, eventually finding a sizable, open field. Braiden tossed up the square object which projected the hologram battlefield markers.

"Let's go, Duskull!" Zero called, throwing his Poké Ball onto the field. It popped open and Duskull appeared. He danced around playfully.

"Crush 'em, Wartortle!" Braiden yelled, his Poké Ball flying from his hand. A blue, turtle Pokémon with a fluffy tail and two fluffy ears appeared. He crossed his arms and growled at Duskull. "You can start this one off, Zero."

"Duskull, Shadow Ball!"

Duskull lifted his arms into the air, and a shadowy ball formed. He tossed it, hoping to make direct contact.

Braiden grinned. "Rapid Spin!"

Wartortle retreated into his shell after leaping into the air. He spun quickly, knocking the Shadow Ball away. He continued down his path, flying right past Duskull. Feet sliding against the ground, Wartortle burst from his shell.

"Water Gun!"

Wartortle took in a deep breath and released a jet of water from his mouth. The water smashed into Duskull, forcing him into the air.

"Night Shade!" Zero commanded. He was usually calm, but anytime that he had to face off with Braiden, his emotions got out of control.

Duskull emitted a purple aura from his rag-like hands. The aura encased Wartortle and sapped some of his energy. Wartortle took in a deep breath through his teeth and glared.

"Astonish!"

Duskull darted forward in a jolting fashion, his body moving around almost untraceable.

"Protect!" Braiden screamed.

A green force field appeared around Wartortle, and Duskull bounced off of it.

Braiden grinned. "It looks like I found a way to stop you…"

"Bullshit!" Zero yelled. "Duskull, use Disable!"

Duskull's eyes began to glow, and Wartortle looked taken back. But nothing, seemingly, happened.

"Hehe… Weak little Zero…" Braiden mumbled loud enough for Zero to hear. "Wartortle, Aqua Tail!"

Water formed around Wartortle's fluffy tail. He did a front flip into the air, smashing it into Duskull. Duskull fell back, heaving from all of the damage.

"We have to finish this! Duskull, use Shadow Ball!"

"I agree! Water Gun!"

Duskull mustered up his strength and formed another ball. He tossed it as hard as he could. Wartortle countered, blowing a stream of water out of his mouth. The water connected with the ball and sent it back to Duskull. Both attacks slammed into Duskull, forcing him to the ground.

Kade bit his lip. "Duskull is unable to battle…"

Duskull succumbed to the red light emitting from Zero's Poké Ball. Zero took a deep breath, angered by the battle and by Braiden. He could not lose to Braiden.

"That's it! Drapion, let's go!" Zero called. He did not realize what he did until Drapion appeared. She glared back at Zero before looking onto her opponent, Wartortle. Wartortle flexed his arms, trying to intimidate Drapion.

"It looks like you have a secret weapon. I doubt that Drapion is strong enough to beat me though," Braiden taunted. Zero did not respond. He was too focused on building a strategy. "Alright then… Wartortle, use Aqua Tail!"

"Pin Missile!" Zero ordered.

Wartortle began to run on all fours. His tail started to glow like before, and he flipped into the air. Drapion just glared, not listening to Zero's order. As soon as Wartortle was in striking distance, Drapion lifted her claws, now engulfed in shadows, and slashed at Wartortle. Wartortle fell back and came out of his shell. For the first time during the battle, the turtle had a panicked look on his face. Drapion lifted her claws and they began to glow. Missiles shot from them, heading on a direct route for Wartortle.

"Protect!" Braiden screamed.

Wartortle tried to bring up the protective veil, but nothing happened. He was pelted by the pins and tossed to Braiden's feet. He tried to push himself back up, but fell from exhaustion.

"Wartortle is unable to battle!"

"No!" Braiden yelled. He lifted his Poké Ball and returned Wartortle. "I can already tell you that Riolu wouldn't be able to take on Drapion. I'll just have to use _my_ powerhouse!" He threw a Poké Ball that had a silver glow to it into the air. A giant, brown figure appeared. He had two large tusks and stood on all four legs.

"Mamoswine!" he cried out angrily. He stomped his two front legs, eager to battle.

"This is going to be a battle to remember…" Kade mumbled.

Drapion glared. For the first time since Zero caught her, she looked interested in an actual battle. This gave Zero hope that she would listen to him.

"Mamoswine, Take Down!" Braiden ordered.

Mamoswine did just as told. He stamped his feet against the ground and charged. The ground shook as he drew closer to Drapion, his speed only getting faster.

"Drapion, Night Slash!" Zero called. He had crossed his fingers, hoping that Drapion would listen.

Drapion prepared her body. Her fangs suddenly turned a fiery red and were set ablaze. As soon as the behemoth made contact, Drapion sunk her fangs into his neck. Drapion was thrown back, leaving only a few burn marks on Mamoswine.

"You have to listen to me if you want to win this!" Zero screamed.

Drapion turned slightly and lifted her claw. She shot a few pins at Zero's feet, making him jump back.

"Haha! It looks like our top student can't control his Pokémon. I knew that you couldn't succeed in the real world, Zero. You're too weak!" Braiden howled.

Zero glared. "I'll show you! Night Slash!"

Drapion huffed but actually listened. She crossed her arms, and they turned to a black shade. She jumped forward and slashed Mamoswine's face. Mamoswine fell back but regained his footing and prepared to continue.

"Earthquake!" Braiden ordered.

"Jump!" Zero called.

Mamoswine smashed his front legs into the ground, shaking the surrounding area. Birds flew from trees as they rustled vigorously. Instead of jumping, Drapion's jaw started to crackle with electricity. She lunged forward and bit into Mamoswine. Mamoswine lifted his tusks and threw her off, causing her to hit the ground and feel Earthquake full force.

"Icicle Crash!"

Mamoswine looked into the air, little sparkles of ice forming at his mouth. The sparkles began to expand, and he shot them into the air, only letting them grow bigger. Once they were giant icicles, they fell for Drapion, colliding with her and shooting debris into the air. The debris cloaked Drapion. For all everyone knew, the battle was over.

"Dra!" Drapion called from inside the smoke. One of her claws extended and grasped onto Mamoswine's throat. When the smoke cleared, it had revealed Drapion, now breathing heavily. She had cut marks all over her body, dark red blood seeping from them. Purple sparks emerged from her arm, shocking Mamoswine slightly. Mamoswine retreated, his body slightly glowing purple.

"That was Venoshock!" Zero said happily. "Finish this with Fire Fang!"

Drapion shook her head and jumped into the air. She crossed her arms and prepared Night Slash.

"Mud Bomb!" Braiden commanded.

Only a mere few feet away from being hit by Night Slash, Mamoswine formed a muddy ball between his tusks. He fired it off into the air, smashing Drapion and forcing her to fall back down. With a loud _thud_, Drapion hit the ground limp.

"Drapion is unable to battle! The winners of this battle are Braiden and Mamoswine!" Kade announced. He looked out to Zero, who stood still. Kade pulled the square object up, making the battlefield disappear. He then attempted to walk out to Zero, but Braiden blocked his way.

"What'd you think, Kade?" Braiden asked, proud of his victory. "I totally destroyed your bro, huh?"

Kade glared at him.

Zero walked onto the empty field. He knelt down and wrapped his arms around Drapion's neck. "I'm sorry…" He then lifted his Poké Ball and returned her.

"How about we ditch your bro and travel together, eh? You won't get any stronger traveling with a weakling like him!" Braiden suggested.

"Shut up!" Kade yelled. "Zero is strong! It's not his fault that Drapion won't listen!"

Braiden was take aback by Kade's words. He took in a deep breath and turned around.

"Whatever," he said smugly. "Weaklings will walk with weaklings!" He then flipped his bag onto his shoulder and walked off towards the trail.

Kade ran to Zero. He put his hand on his shoulder. "You okay, buddy?"

Zero looked up. He ran his tongue across his cheek and sighed. "I can't win them all, I guess!" He stood up cracked his neck. "How about we get on our way?"

Kade stared at him quietly. He knew that Zero was trying to hide that he was hurt. And the only way that he could make anything better was to go with it. When the time came, Zero would talk about it.

"Good idea!"

* * *

**JB/N** Braiden makes his return! Jackass... Kind of a sad loss for Zero, but he will deal with it. Or maybe not?

Q1) How do you like Zero's personality?

**PS/N**- Well here is our special 50 review update. Sorry it wasnt the same day, but I had a basketball game. Hope y'all like it!

Q1: How do you like Kade's personality?

Q2: What Pokemon do you imagine them catching for the Water Gym?

Q3: What do you think of Braiden?


	9. Chapter 9: A Capture to Work For!

**Chapter 9**

"This breeze feels amazing," Kade commented, feeling his hair blow with the wind.

"It feels great to be out of the woods," Zero huffed. Zorua jumped to and from his shoulders as Ralts hung on Kade's neck, giggling from the piggy back ride.

"I bet there are some different Pokemon in these parts," Kade thought aloud. He began to look around.

"I'm sure there are," Zero agreed.

"What is that?" Kade shrieked. Ralts jumped down to sense what it was. A chubby Pokemon stared them in the eyes and darted into the grass. The Pokemon was a grayish green color with a cream belly. Kade instantly chased after it.

"Not again," Zero grunted as he chased after his twin.

"Kade, slow down!" Zero screeched. Zorua and Ralts fought to keep up with the sprinting trainer.

"No! I'm not losing this one like I lost that Yanma!" Kade sped up as the chubby Pokémon began to get farther and farther away.

"Electrike, use Thunder Wave!" Kade yelled as he stopped in his tracks and launched his Poké Ball in the air. The ball opened in mid air, releasing Electrike. The Electric-type fired a blue electric blast, connecting with the Pokémon's back It rolled forward and grunted, exhausted by the short chase. Kade grinned and ran to his Electrike. Zero, Zorua, and Ralts caught up to him, and they eyed the groaning Pokémon.

"It is a Munchlax," Zero huffed. He was never the running type, but his twin constantly made him do it. Ralts cheered, and Zorua coed happily. The Munchlax got up and rubbed his back.

"What do we do now?" Kade quizzed. Zero hit him on the back of the head.

"You have to battle it! You're the one that chased after it!"

Munchlax turned around and glared at Electrike. The chubby Pokémon pulled a berry out a skin pocket and ate it. The berry sent shivers down his body, but he seemed to move better.

"That's kind of disgusting," Zero mumbled.

"I'm going to battle you, Munchlax," Kade ordered.

Munchlax put his hand to his chin and appeared to be thinking deeply. He twisted his head a couple of times, shook it, and darted off.

"NO!" Kade yelled. Electrike took off as Ralts sunk into his own shadow.

"Lax!" The Normal-type cried as he shot up in the air. Ralts did a superman pose as he lunged out from his shadow, smashing his body into the chubby Pokémon.

"That was a hard hit," Zero commented. Munchlax hit the ground, but quickly shot up. He charged Ralts and stuck his tongue out. In a sudden fury of confusion and surprise, Munchlax licked Ralts across the face. Ralts tried move after the Lick, but he was quickly frozen in place.

"Use your ability!" Ralts began to chime loudly and shot a yellow beam at the Normal Pokémon. Munchlax stopped in his tracks, his feet seemingly glued to the ground.

"Yeah!" Kade cheered. "Use Confusion!" Ralts, from his paralyzed state, began to glow purple. Munchlax was thrown forward, smashing his face into the hard ground.

"Yeah!" Kade cheered once more. He enlarged a Poké Ball and threw it at the wild Pokémon. The Poké Ball bounced off his chubby rolls, and he succumbed to it. The ball wiggled twice and then exploded open.

"Lax," the Norma- type grunted. He charged forward and smacked into Ralts, knocking him into the grass.

"Ralts, use Toxic!" Ralts stood up and paused. He took a deep breath and gulped loudly before spitting a purple, poisonous, liquid ooze from his mouth. The ooze smashed into Munchlax's face. He cringed in pain as the poison seeped into his skin.

"Poké Ball!" Kade shouted. Another Poké Ball bounced off Munchlax, but this time it sucked in the Pokémon, and he popped straight out.

Zero crossed his arms and smiled. "Just the type of battle that Kade needs, don't ya think, Zorua?" Zorua nodded and laughed.

"Munch munch!" Munchlax grunted. He struggled to stand, falling to one knee. Kade stared him down, and Munchlax glared back. Munchlax lifted his hands, pointing a finger from each hand into the air. A white glow emitted from his fingers, and he started to move them from side to side in rhythm.

"Umm…Kade…he is using Metronome!" Zero warned. He quickly grabbed Zorua and covered him. Munchlax opened his mouth and starting sucking in solar energy.

"Double Team!" Kade yelled. He grabbed Electrike and dove for the ground, along with his twin. Ralts spread copies of himself around the field to confuse the poisoned and paralyzed Munchlax.

"LAX!" Munchlax shrieked as the Solarbeam blasted from his mouth. The solar attack destroyed dozens of copies, but Ralts snuck into his shadow to smash, once more, into the Normal-type. Munchlax fell to the ground, completely unconscious.

The twins stared off at him. Every single capture for them had been some new adventure. Drapion almost killed them, Electrike was attacked and needed to be save, Duskull and Leavanny were part of a PokéMob, and now Kade could capture a very inflexible Munchlax.

The two stood up and trudged over to Munchlax. Zero stayed behind by a few feet, not wanting to have to join the battle. Electrike pawed at the downed Munchlax.

"Now, go Poké Ball," Kade sighed. He threw his third Poké Ball and it succumbed Munchlax again. The Poké Ball wiggled back and forth and finally clicked.

"Yes!" Kade cheered. He picked up his newly caught Munchlax and kissed the Poké Ball.

"That was some catch," Zero chuckled. "Now how about we get off this trail?"

* * *

"I'm so tired of walking," Kade complained. His head fell below his shoulders. The setting sun forced his eyes to squint to block the bright rays.

"Well the sun is getting low, and we are nowhere close to civilization, so let's stop here for the night," Zero suggested, dropping his bag on the ground.

"Let's not waste the rest of the day though," Kade thought aloud, "let's have a battle!" Zero thought on the idea and eventually nodded.

"Two on two?" Zero asked, pulling out the Battle Box, the battlefield hologram, and threw it out in the open. The box scanned the area and flashed a bright yellow light that displayed a rectangle field complete with two trainers' boxes and a single circle in the middle.

"I still can't get over how cool that is," Kade awed. He walked into his trainers box as Zero rounded the field and stepped in as well. The box shot out a small antenna out of the top and it began to beep.

"Battle recording," the box beeped. "The battle may start now."

Kade held out his Poké Ball. "I haven't gotten a lot of opportunities to battle with this Pokémon, so this is a good chance to! Leavanny, let's go!" Leavanny burst from her Poké Ball and landed on the field. She crossed her arms and smiled at Zero.

Zero pulled his Poké Ball from one of the straps that hung from his belt. He grinned and without a word, tossed it into the air. Duskull appeared and danced around happily. He noticed that he was pitted against Leavanny, and he got serious.

"We'll start! Leavanny, use Razor Leaf!" Kade ordered.

Leavanny swung her arms forward, tossing leaves from them.

"Rapid fire Shadow Ball!"

Duskull flipped through the air, releasing many orbs from his body. The orbs smashed into the leaves, destroying them completely. A few orbs were let through, smashing into Leavanny and throwing her back a little.

"Keep them going!" Zero yelled, knowing that Leavanny did not stand a chance going against Duskull. Or so he thought.

"String Shot!" Kade commanded, a wide grin on his face.

Leavanny doubled over and looked at Duskull. A smooth, silky string blew from Leavanny's mouth. The string wrapped around a set of the Shadow Balls, and she began to spin.

"Now release!"

Leavanny bit down onto the string, letting it go. The Shadow Balls flew fast, colliding with Duskull and pushing him back.

"Duskull!" Zero screamed, watching his Pokémon waver around weakly.

Duskull shook his body and straightened out. He glared at Leavanny, ready to battle hard.

Zero grinned. The way that Duskull wanted to continue fighting inspired him. "Good! Let's use Shadow Sneak!"

Duskull fell to the ground, sinking into his shadow. His shadow darted frantically across the field before darting in front Leavanny. Duskull emerged from under Leavanny, throwing her into the air.

"Slash!" Kade ordered. Zero smiled.

Leavanny gained speed as she fell. She sliced one of her long claws at Duskull, but went right through, meeting with the ground.

"C'mon, Kade! That is one of the more commonly known facts about Pokémon! Normal-types won't affect my Duskull!" Zero laughed.

"No, but it'll give me an opening!" Kade snapped. He had a smile on his face. "Razor Leaf!"

Leavanny whipped around, crossing her arms and swiping them towards Duskull. Leaves raced from her, pounding into Duskull and forcing him farther into the air.

Zero never knew that Kade could come up with a strategy like that. Kade was always the trainer that never thought anything through. Their journey had already started to change the way Kade was battling, or so Zero thought.

"Night Shade!" Zero ordered.

Two red, sporadic beams flew from Duskull's eyes. The beams connected with Leavanny, pushing her down. Leavanny raised her arms and cut through the beams, destroying them.

"Now, Bug Bite!"

Leavanny squatted before lunging forward. Her fangs started to glow white, expanding in size. She clamped them onto Duskull and started to toss Duskull around in her mouth. She threw Duskull at the ground, slamming him hard and making an explosion.

When the dust cleared from the air, Duskull was revealed to not be able to continue. Kade felt bad. He knew that Duskull was extremely weak from battling with Braiden.

Zero lifted his Poké Ball and returned Duskull. He turned to Zorua and nodded. "I'll be using Zorua. I would have usually used Drapion, but after her battle with Mamoswine, I don't think that's a good idea."

Zorua took his spot on the field. He pawed at the ground playfully, knowing this would not be an easy battle.

"Let's start this off with Aerial Ace!" Zero ordered.

Zorua flung his body forward, white streaks following him. He checked Leavanny a few feet back. Leavanny fell to one knee, not able to take the attack.

"Faint Attack!" Zero called.

"Defend using Slash!" Kade countered.

Zorua dashed around the field, seemingly making copies. He appeared behind Leavanny and prepared to attack. Leavanny turned around and swung her arm at Zorua. She knocked him away, but Zero was not done yet.

"Finish this with Aerial Ace!" Zero yelled.

Using the energy that Zorua had garnered with his last attack, he was able to dart quickly at Leavanny. He smashed into her, tossing her to the ground in a heap. The Bug-type's body stayed limp.

"I guess that's the end of the road for Leavanny," Kade said, gritting his teeth. He did not even get a real attack in on Zorua. Leavanny materialized back into her ball, disappearing from the world.

Kade drew out his next Poké Ball, grinning, because he had the perfect strategy to beat Zero. With a simple toss, Electrike formed onto the field, taking an immediate fighting pose.

"We'll start with Tackle!" Kade announced, pointing onto the field.

Electrike bounded across the field. Before Zorua could respond, Electrike smashed into him, checking him back to Zero. Zorua did a back flip and landed right in front of Zero.

"Rapid-fire Shadow Ball!"

"Respond with rapid-fire Electro Ball!"

Both Pokémon leapt into the air and started to spin forward, creating energy and in-turn, creating their attacks. They released many of the Electro and Shadow Balls, some colliding with each other, and others escaping and smashing into the Pokémon. They both fell to the ground, but neither looked worn out.

"Tackle!" Kade ordered.

Electrike started a run for Zorua, hoping to end it here. But Zero had the perfect response.

"Sucker Punch!" Zero commanded.

Zorua nodded and waited for Electrike to get closer. As soon as Electrike was within range, Zorua dashed forward, ducked and smashed his skull into Electrike's shoulder, throwing her into the air.

Zero smiled, his strategy working. "Now, Aerial Ace!"

Zorua took in energy and jolted forward. Zorua's body covered with white streaks, he smashed into Electrike, forcing her to the ground. Electrike skid against the ground hard, pulling up some dirt and grass. Her body quivering, Electrike pulled herself back up. She howled into the air, boosting her confidence and bringing up her attack power.

"I love it when you do that!" Kade called, also feeling the energy.

"Faint Attack!" Zero commanded, not letting Kade get the best of him.

Zorua flashed around the field, creating faded copies of himself. He appeared in front of Electrike and prepared to attack.

"Thunder Wave!"

Before Zorua could get any closer, blue sparks emitted from Electrike's coat. They entered Zorua's body, making him step back a few inches.

"Now, use Tackle!"

With a quick jolt of his body, Electrike tackled into Zorua, tossing the now paralyzed Pokémon back a few feet.

"I don't think that Zorua is going to be able to go much longer," Kade stated.

Zero glanced over at Zorua, who shook weakly. "Can you keep going?" Zorua nodded weakly.

"We'll end this for you! Electrike, use Electro Ball!"

Electrike formed her attack at her mouth and released it towards Zorua. Zorua stood still, unable to move.

"Use Sucker Punch!" Zero ordered.

Before the Electro Ball could hit, Zorua moved around it. He dashed across the field and smashed his body into Electrike.

"Faint Attack!" Zero called, continuing what he had hoped to become a series of attacks.

The clones of Zorua appeared, and he darted around the field. He collided with Electrike, disappeared, then did it again. Electrike looked around frantically, trying to find the real Zorua.

"Finish this with Aerial Ace!" Zero commanded.

"Reverse it with Electro Ball!"

Zorua swept across the field, while Electrike charged her attack. Zorua clashed with Electrike's attack, and they were both thrown back. A small cloud of smoke covered the field. When it lifted, both Pokémon still stood. Both Pokémon breathed hard, the battle taking too much out of them.

"I think we should stop," both twins said. They looked at each other and glared.

"Zorua has had too much. And I don't want him to be hurt if we run into any wild Pokémon," Zero explained.

Kade nodded. "I don't think that Electrike could take another hit. I think it'd be wise to stop the battle while we're ahead."

The brothers agreed and retracted the Battle Box. After about an hour of sitting around and discussing their battle and different strategies, they decided that it was time to move on.

"So, I've been meaning to bring this up," Kade started. They had got back onto Route 3 and were now on their way to Kawthar City. The sun was beginning to set, and Pokémon were starting to find their nests.

"What is it?" Zero asked. His unemotional eyes looked interested for once.

"Those guys that we fought at Celebi's shrine," he took in a deep breath, "they said they'd return stronger the next time that we saw them. Do you think we'll run into them again?"

Zero shook his head. "It's not that I don't think that we won't run into them, it's that I hope we don't. I don't want us to be in any more danger as it is. Imagine if one of us were killed out there. I couldn't do this journey without you."

Kade smiled. "Thanks… Let's set up camp."

The two found flat ground with a few trees that could hide them from any predator Pokémon. Zero hung up his hammock in between two trees and started to cook them dinner. Zorua and Ralts stood by the pot, sniffing at the food, their bellies grumbling louder than Kade's. Electrike slept by a tree alongside Munchlax, who was warming up to the group pretty quickly. Leavanny and Duskull climbed into a tree and relaxed, speaking in their Pokémon language, probably going over their battle. Drapion stared out into the field, ignoring everyone. She seemed as though she was in deep thought. The group decided to let her think, not wanting to anger her.

After everyone ate, with the exception of Drapion—Zero just left out a bowl of food for her whenever she got hungry—they all settled down for their nights sleep. Zero cuddled up into his blanket, while Kade wrapped himself up in his sleeping bag.

"Hey, Zero," Kade whispered.

Zero moved his head, signaling that he was listening. Once he was comfortable, even speaking was too much work for him.

"I will protect you with my life."

* * *

**JB/N Going to be honest, I hardly ever pull back from a Pokemon Battle and go, "whoa... I did awesome!" But I am very proud of the Kade vs. Zero segment. Out of all my stories' battles, I'd probably put that at number 3! Gotta love it!  
Q1) If they would have kept going on, who do you think would have won, and why?  
Q2) Give us a review on the whole story as of now! Out of ten stars how do characters, grammar (as of the latest chapters), and plot hold up?**

**PS/N- Sorry about last week, we kinda had some complications with things. So, A blizzard hit my town and I'm off for today. I'll be working a lot on this story and Drakes, so be on the lookout! Reviews are appreciated. **

**Q1: What do you think about Munchlax?**

**Q2: Have you ever played any Pokemon ROM hacks? They are the most fun thing alive. **


	10. Chapter 10: Zayna, The Water Collector!

**Chapter 10**

"Anybody ready for lunch?" Zero asked. Before anyone answered, Kade's Munchlax exploded from his Poké Ball, rubbing his belly. The twins laughed in unison, glaring at each other soon after.

Zero pulled out his cooking supplies, and he released his Pokémon to get some fresh air while they were resting. Drapion secluded herself away from the group like usual. Zero frowned at the sad Pokémon. Her loss to Mamoswine hit her hard. Zero's Duskull floated towards Kade pointing at Leavanny's Poké Ball.

"Come on out!" Kade called out. Three Poké Balls flew in the air. They opened with a bright flash of light and released Kade's team. Leavanny smiled at Duskull, and the two Pokémon ran off to catch up with each other. Electrike, Zorua, and Ralts decided to play tag while Munchlax drooled over the pot Zero was cooking in. Kade unfolded a small chair and stared into the distance.

"I can smell the Araxie," Zero breathed deeply.

"That is pretty impossible," Kade chuckled. "I can hear it though!"

"Whatever," Zero grunted. Kade laid his arms back behind his head and kicked his left leg over his right, relaxing from the stress of being a Pokémon trainer.

"We have made some progress, huh?" Zero asked, trying to make conversation to quicken the cooking.

"I guess so," Kade sighed. "I just wonder what happens next sometimes…I feel like we have little control on what goes on now."

"I agree, but that is part of the life," Zero said. He looked in the same direction as Kade, noticing someone walking towards them. Zero shot up and stared at the figure.

"Hey!" Zero yelled. Kade, half-asleep in his chair, woke up violently and fell sideways. Zero turned around and busted out in laughter. Kade rubbed the side of his head as he saw the figure wave back at his brother.

"It's a girl," Kade blushed. He stood up and began to fix his hair. The girl was tall for a girl, five foot, eight inches. She had golden hair that reflect the sun and blew in the wind, making Kade blush. His face was nearly as red as her candy apple summer dress fell a little above her knee. She was skinny, but she walked as if she wasn't too prissy, which the twins would prefer.

"Hi, there," she said with a soft voice. She smiled sweetly and stuck out her hand to greet the boys.

"Um…hi," Kade stuttered. He shook her hand slowly and softly, afraid he would hurt her.

"Nice to meet you. This is Kade, and I am Zero," Zero greeted.

"I'm Zayna Micheal, from Kawthar City," she chimed. She glanced back and forth between the boys as if she was trying to figure something out. The boys knew what was coming.

"Are y'all brothers?" Zayna quizzed.

"Twins," the boys answered in unison.

Zayna giggled. "That's cute!"

"Not so much," Zero grunted. Zero looked at Zayna once more before he began to make the plates. He noticed how deeply she stared at Kade.

"So, you want to eat with us?" Kade questioned, feeling more into the conversation.

"That's why I came. I am so close to being home, but I am so hungry," Zayna laughed. "I could smell the food from a mile away!"

"I'm guessing you don't cook," Zero joked.

Zero made three plates and each Pokémon a bowl.

"You have any Pokémon?" Kade asked.

"Sure do!" She pulled one out of two Poké Balls off the strap of her backpack, releasing a bipedal blue and white otter Pokémon with an unusual pink shell on her chest.

"Osha!" The Pokémon cried. She waved at the boys, seeming to be as sweet as her trainer.

"You still have one more though," Kade pointed out. Zayna glanced at the Poké Ball and cracked a smile.

"This one only comes out when battling," Zayna explained. Zero, in the knick of time, placed each one of the Pokémon's bowls on the ground. Munchlax darted from underneath the fold-out table, scarfing his portion down quickly. Zero went ahead and refilled his bowl while he was up.

"Lunch is served!" Zero shouted. Electrike, Ralts, and Zorua quit their game of tag, and they raced to their bowls. Drapion grabbed her bowl with her pincer like tail and walked off. Leavanny and Duskull strolled to their bowls, staying near their trainers.

"Y'all have quite the family," Zayna complimented.

"Family?" Zero wondered.

"I consider my Pokémon family," Zayna said enthusiastically. Oshawatt pushed her bowl closer to the three playful Pokémon, and began chattering with them in their Pokémon language. The three trainers smiled at their munching Pokémon and sat down themselves.

The boys thought about it. While they were really close with their Pokémon, they did not come together as a family yet. Zero knew that he could rely on Zorua, and Kade knew that Electrike and Ralts would have his back. But they were yet to connect with the others very well.

Zayna spoke, breaking the brother's train of thought. "This food is really good, Zero! Where did you learn to cook?"

Zero scratched the back of his head, running his fingers through his black and white hair. "It came naturally to me. Our mother wasn't that great of a cook…So, I taught myself how. I figured that it would come in handy some day."

"So, you are going back to Kawthar?" Kade asked.

"My family owns a fishing farm right on the Araxie River, outside of Kawthar," Zayna answered, swallowing her food before talking.

"That's awesome," Zero commented. "We are heading to Kawthar to win our second badge."

"I have that badge as well. It is my only badge," Zayna sighed. "I decided to just travel and quit the Gym challenge."

"That's cool…I guess," Kade choked as he tried to swallow food when he was talking.

"I guess," Zayna giggled. "I actually am scared to travel back to Kawthar by myself…"

"Why?" Kade quizzed.

"The night is so cold and lonely. I mean, I love my Pokémon, but that doesn't mean that I miss human interaction." Zayna's head lowered, triggering the boys' emotions.

"You can come with us," Kade blurted. Zero kicked him under the table. "Ouch!" Zero gave Kade a dirty look. Zayna caught the look, but decided not to comment on it.

"I mean…" Kade grunted.

"No, I understand," Zayna said. "Letting a girl travel with two brothers is crazy."

"No, it is not," Kade reassured her. He rolled his eyes at Zero, grabbing Zayna's hand in the process. "Since Zero is being hard-headed, let's battle. If you win, you can come with us. If you lose, you leave."

"Fine with me," Zayna chimed. She took one last bite before she allowed Kade's Munchlax to finish off her plate.

Zero glared at Kade. He did not mean to come off that way. He just never saw the two traveling with anybody else. This was suppose to be their journey.

"I guess I'll be the referee," Zero suggested.

"Munchlax, you want to battle with me?" Kade asked, getting on one knee. Munchlax nodded and put up his fists.

"Let's get this started," Zayna ordered. She pulled the mysterious Poké Ball off her strap, preparing to throw it. Kade intercepted her and threw out his Battle Box. The box set up the field, prepared the recording of the battle, and signaled the start of the battle. Munchlax took a step onto the field and huffed.

"It's go time!" The Poké Ball erupted in mid-air, releasing a long snake-like Water-Pokémon with a wide gaping mouth and intimidating appearance. Munchlax gazed up at the mighty Gyarados and whimpered.

"Ra!" The Pokémon screeched. Munchlax plugged his ears.

"This Pokémon has been with me through thick and thin, and I have made her into a force to be reckoned with," Zayna explained. She wasn't hiding the fact that she was proud of her Gyarados, and Kade knew this. He would have to battle smart.

"Munchlax, use Amnesia!"

Munchlax closed his eyes, forgetting most of what happened that day. He wobbled back and forth as his attack increased.

"Hydro Pump!"

Gyarados screeched before releasing gallons of powerful water from her mouth. Munchlax spotted the intense water attack in time, rolling away from it.

"Lick!"

Munchlax darted at the Gyarados, his tongue dripping with drool.

"Ice Beam," Zayna ordered.

Zero widened his eyes. He could tell she was experienced at battling, especially with Gyarados.

Gyarados easily blasted the ground with an icy beam. Munchlax zigzagged to dodge it, but was frozen solid in the middle of the field.

"Flamethrower!"

"What the heck!" Kade whined. "This Pokémon knows everything!" Gyarados, remaining still, fired a plethora of flames at the frozen Normal-type. The fire attack melted the ice, scorching Munchlax in the process. Munchlax fell to the ground, black patches of fur sticking out from him.

"Metronome!"

Munchlax teetered gracefully as his fingers glowed.

"Hyper Beam," Zayna commanded.

Gyarados screeched loudly as an orange sphere formed in her mouth. The Water-type thrust forward, firing the powerful attack.

"Lax!" Munchlax glowed green and punched the ground. Dozens of thorny vines shot up from underneath Gyarados and thrashed around. The Hyper Beam split the vines, hitting Munchlax dead on. Gyarados was thrown to the ground by the vines as Munchlax fainted.

Zero stuffed one hand in his pocket, and with his other, raised it into the air. "The match goes to Zayna and Gyarados."

"We landed one hit," Kade whined.

"At least the Metronome produced a move like Frenzy Plant," Zero muttered. The Battle Box retracted the field and shot back to Kade's Pokédex where it belonged.

"That was a good battle," Zayna complimented.

"How long have you had that Gyarados?" Kade questioned.

"I got her when I was sixteen at my dad's farm. She evolved about six months later and I have dedicated the last year to training her," Zayna answered. "I just recently caught Oshawatt about a month ago, and I am training her as well."

"So, you have a thing for Water types?" Zero grinned.

"My dad inspired me. In his prime, he was a Water Collector and participated in things called Type Challenges. He was one of the best, but his love for fishing and my mom took over," Zayna explained.

"Sounds like a cool dude. I hope we can meet him one day," Kade said.

"Actually, I need to head home real quick. It is about a day away, but once we get near the Araxie we can float down it." Kade and Zero nodded in agreement.

"Let's go then!" they said. Zero took in a deep breath, and Kade glared.

* * *

**JB/N- Hey, guys! Mostly Stets' chapter, so I'm going to leave this one alone! But, I will throw in a shameless plug! Go and check out JohtoBlue for some of my stories. Off to you Stets!**

**PS/N- Hope you like this chapter and Zayna, another one of my characters. Expect two Drake chapters this week. **

**Q1: Do you think Zayna will come in between the twins?**


	11. Chapter 11: Zayna, A Fisher too?

**Chapter 11**

"There it is!" Zayna exclaimed as she pointed at a blue two story house with a white picket fence surrounding it. A small red barn was visible in the back, and they could see the Araxie River going straight through the front yard. There were several bridges that connected the estate.

"I don't see any fishing equipment," Zero commented. Zayna winked at him and ran at her house.

"He doesn't do it in the front, silly," Zayna giggled. She motioned for them to follow her, and they picked up their pace. They crossed two bridges to get to the front door.

"Zayna!" A slender man cried as he opened the door. He was balding with grey hair around the sides. His beard was a darker shade of grey. His brown eyes were plain, but his overall appearance was very light and simple.

"Who are these boys?" He quizzed. He glared at Kade, noticing he was the more preppy of the two. The kind of boy Zayna would chase after.

"I am Kade, and this is my twin, Zero," Kade introduced. He and Zero held out their right hands to formally greet the older man.

"Nice to meet you," he grunted. He gave a look to Zayna, but she countered with a soft gaze. "I guess you can come in." He opened the door wider and allowed the boys in.

"Nice place," Zero commented as his head went back and forth between all the details. The doorway opened to a nice sitting area that led to the staircase that was pure white. The furniture was light blue and it sat very petite like in the room. The room opened in all directions. A dining room was visible from the left. The table could sit at least ten people and had a bright chandelier hanging over a center piece filled with roses. From the right, a living room with a small TV could be seen. The room had an "L" shaped couch that could seat a dozen people. The colors matched the sitting room furniture, but the twins could tell the furniture in the living room was used more.

"My mother and I did everything in here," Zayna explained. She turned to her father and asked, "Where is everyone?"

"Everyone?" Zero whispered to Kade.

"They are out back. I was finishing up lunch. We are having a work day, so I decided we would have a lunch outside," her father answered.

"Let's go guys," Zayna squealed, "I can't wait for you to meet everyone!" She led them through the house and exited through a sliding glass door.

Now that the back was visible, Zero didn't question that her father was a fisher. The river that went through the back had electronic nets that sat in the water and scooped up any Pokémon that they caught. The machines moved back and forth.

"Where do the Pokémon go?" Kade questioned.

"To an underground reserve. They stay there until they get examined, and then we decided what to do with them," Zayna explained.

"Mom!" Zayna screeched. She ran up to woman that looked exactly like her in the face, but had darker black hair, but their eyes matched perfectly. Her mom was wearing dirty blue overalls with patches all over, allowing a pink tank top to show. Her work boots were scuffed with dirt, but she acted as if her appearance was normal.

"Zayna, honey," her mom sighed with relief. She looked at the twins, and her eyes widened. "Who are these handsome young men?"

"My name is Zero, and this is my twin, Kade," Zero answered with a flashy smile.

"Have you been taking care of my Zayna?" She smiled and hugged the boys. The duo looked at each other cautiously. "Join us for lunch." She walked inside the house and pulled out three more chairs. The boys quickly ran to relieve her, grabbing the chairs and finding appropriate places to sit.

"I'm going to go in and help Mark," Zayna's mother said. The three trainers turned to see a table with four kids.

"Kade, Zero, these are my four younger siblings," Zayna said.

"My name is George," the older one said. He looked around sixteen, and the wind blew his long black hair to the side. His eyes resembled his dads, but held the sparkle of his mothers.

"Mine is Hera," a shy girl said quietly. She flipped her blond hair over her left shoulder. She looked like a thirteen year old Zayna but with brown eyes.

"I am Benson," another boy said. He wasn't as friendly looking as the rest, resembling his father more than anything. "I am ten."

"And I am Jake, the youngest. I am six," the smallest boy at the end of the table said. He looked a lot like Zayna as well. "Do you have any Pokémon?"

"We sure do," Kade said, smiling.

"We will show you after we eat," Zero said. "Here comes the food." Zayna's father and mother walked out of the house with baked macaroni and cheese and a house salad.

"It looks amazing!" Kade cheered.

"Well, dig in," Zayna's father, Mark, insisted. The twins let the younger kids go first and then chowed down on the delicious food.

"That was amazing, mister Micheal," Zero complimented.

"Thank you very much," he said. "So what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"Well, daddy, I was going to ask if I can go with them," Zayna answered. "I want to travel again." Both her parents looked at each other, seemingly having a conversation with their minds.

"If you three stay and work for the rest of the day, we will allow you to travel," her mother blurted.

"Nina," Zayna's father grunted. Nina, her mother, put a hand on his and nodded.

"Fine," Mark Micheal huffed. "I want you three to go to the reserve and examine the Pokémon." The three trainers quickly got up and left to the barn.

"This place is awesome!" Kade awed. A giant computer screen was placed on the wall with five chairs under it. The chairs each faced their own desk with a keyboard and miniature screen.

"Okay, so here is the base," Zayna explained. "Just push the scan button and the computer will find a Pokémon to examine for you down in the underground reserve. Look at their level, age, and moves.

"If they are under 2 years, let them go. If they are older and a higher level, let them go. If they are lower-leveled and older, press the take button. If any of them know an egg move or a powerful move, press the hold button," Zayna explained. She sat the twins down in their own chair and started it up.

"This is sick," Zero said. He pushed his examine button, and a Wooper popped up on his screen.

"So what happens if we push take," Zero quizzed, preparing to send the Wooper away. The Wooper was a low level and ten years old.

"They get sent to my dad's department in Kawthar. They use them for many different things," Zayna explained.

"You mean kill them," Zero grunted. He pushed the release button.

"It's what keeps my family rolling. Wooper don't have any edible meat anyways. They will probably put it in a reserve where it will grow," Zayna lied. She knew he was right. People liked what her father produced, so she didn't mind. They were justified in their production, and they did it fairly.

Kade didn't seem to have a problem with it though. "I love some barbeque Magikarp," he said, licking his lip.

"That's wrong," Zayna chuckled. "My Gyarados would be angry!" The two shared a laugh and went on with their job.

Zero furrowed his brow. "You can't eat Magikarp, I'll have you know. Anything that is barbeque Magikarp is artificial." Kade looked at him funny, and Zero sighed. "It means fake…"

"I know what it means, buzzkill!"

"Help!" Someone screamed from outside the barn.

"That is Jake!" Zayna shrieked. She busted through the barn doors, grabbing Gyarados' Poké Ball. The twins followed her. They raced after the screams, eventually finding the problem.

Three men in black ski masks held Jake down. His only Poké Ball was six feet away from him, having rolled on the ground. The little six year old struggled against the men, but they were too strong.

"Let him go now," Zayna growled.

"Zayna, is that you?" One of the men asked. He pulled off his mask to reveal short spiked purple hair and a lip ring.

Caesar," she groaned. "Go away!" The two other men took of their masks to reveal their faces as well.

"What is going on here?" Zayna's father yelled as he ran up to the scene. Nina held back her other children as they tried to rush the men.

"We want all the money," one of the other robbers ordered.

"Or we take the kid," the other one said.

"Caesar, stop this," Zayna pleaded. "Are you still mad that I won't date you?" Caesar turned away and rolled his eyes.

"Ralts, come out to help calm everyone down," Kade said. Ralts flashed from his Poké Ball and felt the tension.

"You want to battle, huh?" Caesar snarled. "Boys, let's go!" The three amateur thieves threw Poké Balls out in the open.

"Vigoroth!" Caesar's Pokémon screeched. The Pokémon had long arms with sharp claws and a red flare of hair on his forehead.

"Rampardos!" A giant Rock Pokémon roared. He hit a tree with his powerful cranium.

"Lie-Pard!" A feline Pokémon hissed as his purple tail stood straight forward.

"Gyarados, take on Vigoroth," Zayna ordered. Her powerful Gyarados rose from the Poké Ball and stared at Vigoroth. Mark grinned at the Pokémon.

"Electrike, Ralts, fight!" Kade yelled. Electrike popped out of the Poké Ball and the three Pokémon stared each other down.

"Duskull!" Zero shouted. His Ghost-type floated in front of him.

"Vigoroth, use Slash!" Vigoroth launched himself in the air, but Gyarados swiped him down quick.

"Take care of those fools. I will take this idiot," Zayna ordered. Mark ran in the middle and grabbed Jake. Zayna's family stood back and watched the fight.

"Electrike, use Thunder Wave! Ralts use…" Kade yelled. Electrike shot blue electricity at the Rampardos, but Ralts sat their chanting a weird series of sounds.

"Kade, have Electrike use an actual attack. Ralts is using Lucky Chant!" Zero yelled. Electrike howled and then sent a mirage of Electro Balls at Rampardos.

"No, Rampardos! Use Headbutt!" Rampardos flew through the smoke left behind from the Electro Balls with his head down.

"Electrike!" Kade warned. Electrike zoomed out of the way with a tail of light behind him. Electrike smashed into Rampardos from the side and knocked him out.

"No way!" The robber yelled. He recalled his fallen Rampardos and ran off. "Forget, y'all. I'm outta here!"

"Yeah!" Kade cheered.

"Duskull, use Shadow Sneak once more!" Zero shouted. The battle between Liepard and Duskull was a little more prolonged because Liepard's trainer was a lot better than Rampardos' trainer.

Duskull quickly sunk into his shadow and struck Liepard in the stomach. "Liepard, use Shadow Ball!"

"You too!" Zero yelled. Duskull and Liepard shot several Shadow Balls at each other. Duskull huffed deeply from the long battle.

"Duskull, hang in there," Zero pleaded.

"Liepard, use Faint Attack," the thief ordered.

"Duskull, don't fall for it!" Duskull floated towards the innocent looking Liepard, but the Pokémon shot up and prepared to finish off Duskull. The Ghost type formed tiny black and blue flames around him and shot them in the air. Liepard caught on fire and landed near his trainer.

"No!" The robber recalled Liepard and left along with his partner. "Caesar, let's go!"

"No!" Caesar yelled. He turned around to see Zayna's Gyarados use a Flamethrower on his poor Vigoroth. The Normal-type fell to the ground with black fur. "Never mind," Caesar whimpered. He recalled Vigoroth and ran away like the coward he was.

"That was very good," Mark complimented. He rubbed his chin and smiled. "I don't have a problem with Zayna leaving with you after you helped save Jake and our home."

"Me either," Nina added.

"So, I can go?" Zayna asked. Her parents nodded.

"Awesome!" Kade cheered. He glanced over at Zero, who smiled.

"I guess I'm okay with it," he said.

"But you have to stay here for the night!" Mark said.

The group all shared a laugh.

* * *

**A/N- Hey guys its just me today. Hope you like it! R and R PLEASE;) **

**Q1: What'd you think of Zayna's family? **


	12. Chapter 12: One Great Show!

**Chapter 12**

The loud, shrill ringing of the alarm clock went off in the tiny room at the Pokémon Center. Kade's eyes immediately shot open, and he smacked the off button. He laid in bed, staring out at the bed across the room. Zero twitched from under his blankets, but he didn't wake. Like usual, the only part of Zero's body Kade could see was his black hair. Zorua placed himself in between Zero's shins, and Kade had found Ralts lying on his pillow. From above, on the top bunk, Kade could hear Oshawott's soft snores.

Kade laid still for a few more minutes, remembering the events that had taken place the day before. They had entered Kawthar after the fiasco at Zayna's farm and were quick to get inside the Pokémon Center. Since they were old enough, all three of them shared a room. Zayna had taken the bunk above Kade, while Zero stole all of the blankets from the spare bed. The group had no trouble falling asleep.

Kade sat up as slowly as he could and slipped into the bathroom. He changed into his athletic clothing and brushed his teeth. Normally, he would shower as soon as he woke up, but that would have to wait. He moved from the bathroom and into the lobby of the Pokémon Center. After purchasing a water from the cafeteria, he made his way outside.

"Kade!" a voice called. Kade turned to find Zayna, already dressed and awake.

"You're up early," Kade stated, taking in Zayna's looks. She wasn't wearing her normal outfit, but instead, athletic clothing. Red compression shorts hugged her legs, and a black t-shirt hung off of her shoulders.

"I can say the same about you," Zayna replied. "Going for a run?"

Kade nodded and ran his fingers through his rough, blonde hair. "Yeah. Since I've started my journey with Zero, I haven't had time to really work out. I feel lazy."

"Then I'll run with you," Zayna replied with a smile.

Kade agreed, and they started on their run. They were able to take in the sights of Kawthar City. Its wide canals, rushing with water, firm wooden bridges, which gave them a place to run, and tall, red brick buildings, placed on small islands, amazed the two. Every city in the Canopus Region was said to be different. Some were widely known around the world for being a tourist attraction, and others for their natural resources. Kawthar city was definitely one of the cities that had attracted tourists.

After circling around the middle of the gigantic city, the duo made their way back to the Pokémon Center. They had taken up about an hour of time, which Kade had hoped would be enough for Zero to get up. He was wrong.

"Wake up, Zero!" Kade yelled, pushing on his brother's limp body with his foot. Ralts had woken up and had already taken his place on Kade's shoulder. He tried to mimic Kade but only laughed.

"Five more hours," Zero mumbled. He rolled, waking up Zorua in the process. Zorua nipped at Zero's feet, making him jolt up immediately. "Okay! I'm up!"

It had taken Zero around thirty minutes to shower and get ready. The trio had breakfast and left the Pokémon Center quickly. Zero had finally taken in the sights of Kawthar, examining every relaxing scene.

"This would be a great place for me to live," Zero noted.

"You can't retire yet, Zero," Kade said with a smile. "We just started!"

"Come one, come all!" a voice boomed from afar. When the trio looked ahead, they noticed a crowd circling around something. They pushed their way through the crowd and took notice of twins. One was male and the other female. They were dressed in intricate clothing, sporting the colors pink and blue.

"Enjoy the show, folks!" the female said. Her blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail, and she wore a pink mask, only covering her eyes.

"We will be mixing our skills of juggling and magic to bring you a spectacle that none of you have never witnessed!" the boy chimed in. He had shaggy blonde hair and a blue mask.

The female tossed up a singular ball into the air, and the boy caught it. He flipped it behind his back, and with a flick of his hand, the ball was set on fire. He passed it over to his sister, who caught it with both of her hands. She split them apart, seemingly tearing the ball. The flaming ball multiplied, and the sister tossed three at the blue masked boy.

Kade, Zero, and Zayna gaped at the amazing display.

With one more toss into the air, the four balls turned into only two. And with a flash of light, they were transformed into two Poké Balls. They fell into the twins' hands.

The crowd started to clap, and Kade darted forward.

"Are you Pokémon Trainers?!" he asked excitedly.

The boy nodded. Kade realized that they were around the same age as Kade and Zero. Since they were Pokémon Trainers, then they most likely just started as trainers as well.

"I guess that you've answered our next request," the girl started.

"Our next showcase was going to be a battle!"

"Are you up for a double battle?" they asked together. Unlike Kade and Zero, they didn't seem annoyed by speaking in sync.

Kade glanced over at Zero, who started to step forward, but was pulled back by Zayna. She darted forward and took ahold of Kade's arm.

"We should double battle together!"

Zero sighed and crossed his arms. He smiled and nodded. "Go for it."

"Then we have ourselves a battle?" the twins asked.

Kade shuddered. He hated that. Even though he was a twin, he couldn't stand seeing how similar other twins could be. He nodded, pumped up to get some practice in.

The crowd backed away, clearing a path for the group to battle in. The female twin made a fist and opened her hand. In the middle of her palm, a Battle Box appeared. She tossed it into the air, and the field appeared. It was extremely different from Kade's Battle Box. In the middle of the field, a small pool had generated.

"That is definitely different," Zero commented. He wondered if it was realistic. Could they take advantage of the pool, or was it just for design?

"Let's go, Aron!" the female twin called, throwing her Poké Ball into the air.

The male twin twisted and tossed his ball. "Lotad!"

The female's Pokémon had a round, silver body. From his large head, blue eyes glowed menacingly. The male's Pokémon had a distraught look on his face and six tiny legs sticking out from under his body. A top of his entire body was a giant, green lily pad.

Zayna looked down and pushed her Oshawott forward. Oshawott prepared her shell, ready to battle.

"Let's do this, Leavanny!" Kade yelled. Leavanny appeared from her Poké Ball and sliced her arms together.

"We'll start!" the male juggler said. "Lotad, use Water Gun!"

"Use Razor Leaf!" Kade countered.

Leavanny dashed in front of Oshawott and released her attack. The leaves clashed with the water, completely destroying it.

"Razor Shell!" Zayna ordered.

From the smoke that the previous attacks created, Oshawott emerged. She slashed her shell at Lotad, but Aron swiftly got in her way.

"Headbutt!" the female twin called.

Before Oshawott could move back, Aron jumped forward. He smashed his hard skull into Oshawott, tossing her back.

"Leavanny, use another Razor Leaf," Kade ordered. Leavanny pounced in the air, propelling the spinning leaves all over the field.

"Iron Defense!" The female twin cried. Her Aron's hard steel skin gleamed in the sunlight. Lotad jumped behind him as the leaves bounced off of the strong metal coat.

"Lotad, Water Gun again!" Lotad poked its head out and blasted Leavanny into the air.

"We need to get past Aron's defenses," Kade said. His Leavanny shook her head as she rose from the ground.

"Oshawott, try a Water Pulse!" Oshawott formed a small sphere of water and threw it at Aron. The sphere grew significantly as it traveled further and further.

"Leavanny, use String Shot to hold Aron down!" Kade screeched. The female twin tried to react, but Leavanny was a master with her String Shot. She shot the string from her mouth, quickly attaching it to her right hand to provide more strength. The sticky string wrapped around the Steel-type's body and held him in place.

"Lotad, use Mega Drain on the water!" The male twin cried desperately. Lotad's lily pad head glowed green as the outline of the Water Pulse began to match it.

"Swing him!" Leavanny pulled as hard as she could and launched the Aron into the dying Water Pulse.

"No!" The female twin shrieked. Aron was thrown back onto the ground. Lotad stared sympathetically at his friend.

"Tad," Lotad whimpered. He nudged Aron, but the Pokemon was out cold.

"Lotad, we have to win now!" The male twin shouted. Lotad glared at Leavanny and Oshawott. Beginning to glow, the little Pokémon grew in height, growing legs and arms. His lily pad increased in size, and he now slouched over lazily.

"Lombre!" The Pokemon cried. He raised his long lanky arms in the air.

"Yeah!" The male twin cheered.

"Leavanny, charge with Slash!"

"Oshawott, use Fury Cutter!" Both Pokemon sprinted at the newly evolved Lombre. Leavanny's sharp, blade-like hands glowed powerfully, and Oshawott's shell brightened with a dim, green aura.

"Jump in the water and use Nature Power," the male twin ordered quickly. The Lombre hopped into the virtual pool and raised his arms. The water began to whirl around, and he sent the water flying at the attacking Pokemon. The water slammed into Leavanny and Oshawott, washing them back to their trainers.

"That was really strong," Zayna awed. The Lombre grinned at them, mocking them.

"I'm not losing!" Leavanny, sensing Kade's passion, charged at Lombre. Zayna saw a chance she couldn't miss. She nodded at Oshawott and the Water-type circled around.

"Mega Drain on Leavanny. Drain all her energy!" The male twin snarled. Lombre's lily pad head glowed more powerful than ever. Leavanny slowed down, but she kept pushing through.

"Now!" Zayna yelled as Leavanny fell to her knees. Oshawott jumped from the side of Lombre, slashing him with her Razor Shell.

"Bre!" Lombre cried as he fell into the pool.

"No!" The male twin cried. He recalled Lombre quickly. Kade ran to Leavanny and propped her on his shoulder.

"You did great," Kade whispered to her.

"Vanny," Leavanny panted. Kade looked up and saw the twin's beginning to walk forward.

"That was an awesome battle!" Kade called.

The twins retracted their Battle Box and walked forward while the crowd started to disperse slowly.

"You really gave us our money's worth," the female twin said.

"My name is Zayna!" Zayna announced.

"I'm Kade, and this is my brother, Zero," Kade said, motioning toward Zero, who was making his way towards them.

"I'm Alessandro," the boy said, bowing.

The girl twin smiled. "And I'm Alessandra."

Kade and Zero looked at each other. They were so glad that their parents did not give them names that played off of each other. It would be even more embarrassing then when they spoke together.

Alessandra took a closer look at Zero, then peered over to Kade. "Are you two twins?"

Kade nodded and blushed. Zayna took sight of this and growled.

"It's usually hard for people to notice. We try to not look alike at all," Zero explained.

"Are you two taking the gym challenge?" Kade asked.

Alessandro shook his head. "Nope! Much like other people who come to this city, we're hoping to make it big! We want to become performers for a big circus one day! We train and battle on the side. Are you taking on gyms?"

"We are," the twins said at the same time. They glared at each other.

"Everyone has their minds set on something," Alessandra chimed. "It was fun battling you guys! I hope that we get to have another match sometime!"

"We'll be watching out for you in the league," Alessandro said with a grin and a thumbs up. "We have to head off to go and perform at a different location. See you guys later!"

And with that, the twins were gone.

"I liked them," Kade said, remembering his battle between the twins. "I hope that we see them again!" Vanilla ice cream dripped from its cone onto his hand. He offered some to Ralts, who cheered.

"I guess that battle got Kade really pumped up," Zero said nonchalantly. "We've been in one of the most beautiful cities on Earth, and the battle is all he can talk about."

"It's good to be hyped. Your Pokémon can feel your energy," Zayna replied.

"Zayna!" Kade yelled excitedly. Both of the trainers jumped back. "Tonight I need you to tell me everything you know about the Kawthar Gym Leader! I want the upper edge against him or her!"

"That's right, we have a battle tomorrow," Zero muttered. He lifted his fist, and Kade responded by bumping his fist against his brother's.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. We are both so busy. Hope you like it! This was mostly JohtoBlue on this one except for the battle. That was me:) Review! **

**Q1: How do you think the Gym will go?**


	13. Chapter 13: Whirlpool Of Strategy!

**Chapter 13**

"Let's do this!" Kade called, walking out the Pokémon Center alongside his brother and Zayna.

Zero pet Zorua's head and grinned. "Are you ready for another gym battle?"

"Zorua!" he replied happily.

"You're going to have some trouble with this battle, Zero. He likes to do three-on-three battles, and one of your Pokémon won't even obey you," Zayna mentioned.

Zero nodded. "I'll just have to do well enough with the Pokémon that will listen."

The gym didn't match the city in the slightest. From the outside, it appeared like a aquamarine museum. Blue pipes came out of the building and penetrated into the river. The doors were cold and heavy on the touch. From afar, it didn't appear intimidating, but when the twins were closer, they could feel cool energy bursting from the inside.

When they walked in, the field was as they expected. In the middle of the giant dome-shaped museum, a calm pool sat. The twins took notice of the small islands in the pool, probably for Pokémon that stood no chance battling in the water.

"Who goes there?" a voice boomed from the other side of the pool. One of the cold metal doors slid open, and a man walked out. His body was so colossal that when he walked, the group could see the water in the pool shiver slightly. His long, purple hair swayed with him and bounced off of his shirtless back as he moved. The only clothing that he sported was cream colored sweat pants held up by a torn black belt.

"Um…my name is Kade, and this is my brother Zero. We're wanting to challenge you to a gym battle," Kade stammered.

The man took a closer look at the group, his strong eyes piercing into them. "Ah. I remember you, Zayna. How has your journey been?"

Zayna nodded and smiled. "Really well! Well, I'm not going to be collecting gym badges, but I'll be journeying with these two."

He glanced over the twins. "Are you two, by chance, Mitchell's kids?"

Kade and Zero looked over at each other. They had not heard anyone call their dad simply Mitchell in a long time. It was a bit of a shock. Everyone was usually as formal as they could get with their dad.

Zero nodded. "Our father is Mitch from Skyvale City."

The man rubbed his chin. "Did you two already go against Aurora?" The boys nodded. "And did she ask for a double battle?"

"Yeah!" Kade responded. "She said she thought it'd be a good idea since we're twins!"

He glared back at Kade, not liking his energy. "My name is Atlas, and I accept your challenge. But you must prove that you are worthy to me. Even if you beat me, if I feel that your bond with one another and your Pokémon is not a strong one, then you will not receive my gym badge."

"What?!" Kade asked, really confused as to what he had just told them.

"I accept your double battle challenge. Not only will it challenge you, but myself."

The twins looked at each other while Atlas walked to his side of the field. He stepped into his trainer's box and motioned for the duo to follow suit. The two crammed into the tiny spot, Kade taking up a bit more space than Zero.

"Melon, I need you!" Atlas called.

A tiny girl, sporting the same purple hair as Atlas ran out of the doors. She smiled and took her placed at the referee's box. She glanced over the boys and turned to her father. "Is this a double battle, daddy?" Atlas nodded. "Okay then! This battle will be a full six-on-six double battle between my daddy, Atlas, and these two! The battle will be over when one side's Pokémon are incapable of battling! Begin!"

"She has a lot of spunk," Zero commented.

"I shall reveal my two Pokémon first," Atlas announced. "C'mon out, Sharpedo and Goldeen!"

Two Pokémon were revealed, one looking menacing and the other, extremely relaxed.

"Who do you think we should go with?" Kade asked.

"Dream team?"

"Dream team!" Kade called. "Ralts, you're up!"

"And you too, Zorua," Zero said happily.

The two Pokémon jumped onto one of the islands, laughing while the water splashed around.

"Weak Pokémon…" Atlas mumbled.

"It looks like we'll get to see them battle together, Oshawott," Zayna said to her Pokémon, placing her on her lap while she sat down on one of the small benches.

"You may begin," Atlas said.

"Combination number one! Zorua, use multi-Shadow Ball!"

"And Confusion!" Kade added.

"Let's see what they're capable of," Atlas told his Pokémon. They nodded and stayed in place.

Zorua opened his mouth and unleashed a multitude of Shadow Balls into the air. Ralts lifted his arms, sending out psychic energy to control them. He flung his arms forward, sending all of the balls at the Pokémon. Each of them connected, exploding on contact against Atlas' Pokémon. When the water fell back down, and the steam cleared, his Pokémon floated where they were before, not damaged by the attacks.

"That was a great way to combine your attacks. But it was not strong enough. Let me show you my power," Atlas said, his eyes contracted, and on his face a wicked smirk formed. "Horn Attack and Crunch!"

Goldeen shot into the water, her horn glowing. And Sharpedo rounded the other way, splitting up who the twin's Pokémon were focusing at. Goldeen jabbed from under the small island, tossing it and the Pokémon into the air. Sharpedo shot from the water and gaped his mouth open, smashing into Ralts.

"Catch him!" Zero ordered.

Zorua rebounded off of the small island and shot into the air. He grabbed ahold of Ralts with his mouth and landed on a different island away from Atlas' Pokémon.

"Our turn! Double Team, Ralts!"

"And Faint Attack!"

Ralts focused his energy and started to multiply, surrounding Sharpedo in a full circle. Zorua shot at Goldeen, multiplied into three different Pokémon, ruining Goldeen's focus, and smashed into her with his real body.

"What are you going to do against my Sharpedo? You clearly have a disadvantage."

"Toxic!"

"What?!"

Ralts took in a deep breath and formed the liquid ooze in his throat. He spit it up, splashing it over the water-type. Sharpedo screeched from pain, taking in the full effect of poison.

"Aerial Ace!" Zero ordered.

"Damnit!" Atlas yelled, angry that he couldn't focus on both of his Pokémon at the same time.

Zorua flung his body forward, white streaks pulling from his body. He checked into Goldeen, making her skid against the water.

Atlas pulled up his Poké Balls and returned both Pokémon. "Now that I have an idea of your power, I can really battle."

"What?" the twins asked together.

"You see, since I heard from Aurora about you two, I've decided to take a few precautions. I know of your father's skills, and there is no saying that you won't be just as skilled. So, I needed to test your strategy with those two Pokémon. Divide and conquer won't work with me," he explained.

"Well, shit. He figured it out," Kade whispered to Zero.

Zero closed his eyes and started thinking, going over the entire battle that just took place.

"Any strategy?" Kade asked.

"Yeah," Zero said with a grin.

"The real battle starts now! C'mon, out Frillish and Buizel!" Atlas screamed, not taking note of the two brothers conversing. A pink Pokémon with a ghost-like dress appeared. She had soulless red and blue eyes and a wicked smile. The other was orange and had a tail that split at the end. He floated calmly in the water, taking in his foes.

"You got it?" Zero said, finishing his strategy talk with Kade.

"Yeah, it just doesn't seem like you."

"But it'll work."

"If you're going to take your time, I'll strike! Frillish, Buizel, use Bubblebeam and Water Gun!" Atlas called.

"Zorua, get in the way and use Shadow Ball!" Zero called.

Zorua nodded and leapt in front of Ralts. He opened his mouth and started to flip, forming the dark balls of energy. They were flung at the oncoming attacks, causing an explosion on contact.

"Now!" Zero said.

"Ralts, Toxic!"

Ralts jumped above the smoke and released the poisonous goop from his mouth. The goo fell over the water field, and Ralts landed in the water. When the smoke cleared, both of Atlas' Pokémon floated behind Ralts.

"What?" the twins yelled together.

"Pursuit, Buizel!"

"Watch out, Ralts!"

"Aerial Ace!" Zero screamed.

Buizel prepared his attack, his arm turning black with energy. Zorua flew forward, the streaks breaking from his body, but Atlas was ready.

"Water Pulse," Atlas said calmly.

Frillish turned and formed a small ball in between her hands. She tossed it into the water field, blowing up a tidal wave. The wave encased Zorua, stopping his attack completely and sending him into the water.

Buizel continued his attack, jabbing his arm into Ralts. The psychic Pokémon grabbed ahold of Buizel's arm and shuddered.

"Hold on, and use Toxic!"

Ralts grinned and let loose some of the toxic spit onto Buizel's arm. The poison immediately set in, and Buizel loosened his grip. Frillish turned her attention to Buizel, worried for her partner.

"Aerial Ace!"

"Watch out, Frillish!"

Zorua burst from the water, smashing his body into Frillish. She flew back a little, landing in the water in front of Ralts.

"Keep it up, Ralts!"

Ralts nodded and tossed some of the poisonous goop onto Frillish. The Pokémon screamed from pain as the poison took place. Both of Atlas' Pokémon withdrew into the water, wanting to regroup.

"Now would be a good time," Zero mumbled to Kade.

His brother nodded and lifted his Poké Ball, returning Ralts. He then released him at his feet.

"Coming up with something new?" Atlas asked.

The twins nodded and Kade tossed out his next Poké Ball, Electrike appearing on the island next to Zorua. She smiled and howled into the air, knowing this would be an important battle.

"Buizel, Swift!"

Buizel blew from the water, and swung his tail around, sending small stars from it. The stars pelted the island that Zorua stood on until he slid into the water.

"Zorua!" Zero cried.

"Frillish, Bubblebeam!"

"Electro Ball!"

Before Frillish could unleash her attack, Electrike jumped into the air, a ball of electric energy forming at her mouth. She released her attack at Frillish, shocking the water and all of the Pokémon in it. Zorua struggled, but climbed back onto one of the islands.

"Are you okay, Zorua?" Zero asked. Zorua nodded weakly then turned back to his opponents.

Frillish floated out of the water and above an island that Buizel stood on.

"Electro Ball!"

"Shadow Ball!"

Both of the quadruped Pokémon let loose their attacks, colliding with the weakening water-types. Atlas' Pokémon retreated back into the water, but were not done.

"Both of you, Ice Beam!" Atlas yelled.

Suddenly, the water field started to turn still and into ice. Two jagged beams emerged from the water, pointing at the twin's Pokémon.

"Aerial Ace! Protect Electrike!"

Zorua nodded and used up the remaining energy that he had to lunge forward. He took the full force of both attacks, shielding Electrike. Zorua was frozen solid and landed on one of the islands, destroying the ice and revealing Zorua as unable to continue.

"Zorua is unable to battle!" Melon declared.

"It took forever for one of their Pokémon to go down, and Atlas has three Pokémon poisoned," Zayna told her Oshawott. "It seems to be in the boy's favor!"

"Then, let's go, Duskull!" Zero called, throwing his next Poké Ball onto the field. Duskull appeared, floating daintily over the water.

"Both of you, Water Pulse!"

"Night shade!" Zero screamed.

"And Electro Ball!"

Electrike unleashed her attack, Duskull's attack following, pushing it forward. All of the Pokémon's attacks collided, an explosion taking place afterwards. When the smoke cleared, both of Atlas' Pokémon were unconscious, floating in the water.

"Both Buizel and Frillish are unable to battle!" Melon declared.

"Damnit…" Atlas grumbled as he returned his Pokémon. He grabbed two more Poké Balls, releasing Sharpedo and Goldeen once more. Sharpedo breathed hard, the poison still in effect.

"Electrike, let's finish this quick by shooting a Thunder Wave into the water," Kade ordered. Electrike charged crackling blue electricity along her body, preparing to fire the current into the water.

"Goldeen, Sharpedo, use double Whirlpool!" Both aquatic Pokemon dove under water with swiftness that matched a legendary Pokemon.

Zero had a bad feeling about the upcoming move, so he had Duskull do something never thought of before. "Alter your Shadow Sneak to go through the side walls and hit them underwater!" Duskull shot into the side wall of the pool, disappearing from site. Electrike fired her Thunder Wave into the blue water, but a spiraling whirlpool demolished its effects. Electrike clawed herself onto the island, preparing for the whirlpool to overtake the island.

"Do whatever you can!" Kade cried as the whirlpool began to rise from the surface of the water, creating a maneuver the twins had never seen before.

"It is like a upside down…twister!" Zero shouted. "Duskull, you have to hit them!"

"Not possible!" Atlas chuckled. "They are spinning way to fast now." He glared into the water as if he could see through the glare from the lights. He was truly one with the water.

Electrike shot a mirage of Electro Balls into the middle of the Whirlpool, but they had no effect. "Duskull!" The Ghost type Pokemon held his breath as he shot out of the bottom of the pool. He threw his body at Goldeen, sending her straight into Sharpedo. The underwater vortex kept spinning, so the three Pokemon were sent spiraling upward.

As the Pokemon were shot up, they were struck by Electrike's Electro Ball mirage. The Electric type spun head over heels as the Whirlpool exploded from the middle. Water shot everywhere. A huge cloud of smoke covered the field.

"Goldeen! Sharpedo!" Atlas cried.

"Electrike!" Kade shrieked.

"Duskull!" Zero shouted. The cloud of smoke soon cleared, revealing the scene. The water rippled against the islands and sides of the pool, still moving from the massive attack. Goldeen and Sharpedo drifted against the side of the pool unconsciously as Electrike and Duskull lay limp on the island's ground.

"All four Pokemon are out! Atlas has two remaining while Zero has one and Kade as two!" Melon shouted. She winked at her dad as if she knew what was coming next.

"Gorebyss! Huntail!" Atlas' last remaining Pokeballs erupted and shot a beam of light into the water. A long slender eel-like Pokemon stuck its body out of the water to let the boys drool in its beauty. The Pokemon glared at them as it flicked its long antenna-like fin onto the water. The second Pokemon rose right beside the Gorebyss. This Pokemon was much lower on the beauty scale, and it had a wide gaping jaw. It had a similar single orange fin on its head. "These Pokemon are twins, so I'm sure this will be the true battle of the twins!"

"Leavanny, go!"

"Drapion, let's get 'em!" The twin's Pokeballs erupted with their own flashes off light. Kade's Leavanny crossed her arms and huffed at the Water Pokemon, and Drapion simply growled at them.

"Freezing Water Pulse Bombs!" Atlas roared. Huntail fired several orbs of water into the air as Gorebyss shot a slender beam of ice that froze them in midair. The frozen orbs began to free fall over the island.

"Drapion, use Pin Missile," Zero ordered. Drapion looked up at the frozen Water Pulses, but she launched herself up in the air and began to knock them away with Night Slash.

"Leavanny, use Razor Leaf to assist her," Kade ordered alongside his brother. Atlas smiled.

"Double Hyper Beam!" Atlas roared once again. Kade was shocked by the attack, so he didn't get to make a move before two powerful blasts of energy knocked Leavanny out of the pool, smashing her into the cement wall that was six feet away from the pool.

"What the heck," Kade grunted as he recalled Leavanny, "she just got started!" Melon declared Leavanny out, forcing Kade to recall her.

"Ralts, we are done playing around!" Ralts popped beside Drapion and sensed Kade's intensity.

"Don't stop! Gorebyss, use Agility. Huntail, use Water Pulse," Atlas ordered. Gorebyss began to swim so fast that it appeared to be gliding on the surface.

"Drapion, Thunder Fang on Gorebyss," Zero ordered. Drapion readied her Thunder Fang, waiting for the Water type to get close.

"Ralts, use Confusion!" Ralts threw up his palms, stopping the Water Pulse over the water.

"Smash through it with Giga Impact!" Huntail cloaked itself in powerful energy as it smashed through the Water Pulse and collided with Ralts. As that was happening, Drapion happened to lunge in the right direction, snapping her jaws and electrifying Gorebyss before she threw Gorebyss across the pool.

"Ralts!" Kade cried as he witnessed his starter sinking to the bottom of the pool. He pulled off his shoes, and he prepared to dive in after his Pokemon. Zero quickly caught his shoulder, hoping he wouldn't go down because he could pull both of them.

"Look!" Zero yelled. Kade stopped, noticing the water glow a bright white. Atlas looked around and tried to see what was going on. The bright light was interfering with his sight.

Ralts' form began to morph. His one red spike split into two and merged into the side of his head. The trainers could see a skirt grow from the gown-like legs. He sprouted thin legs from the skirt and jumped out of the water.

"Kirlia!" He roared as he used Confusion to levitate himself onto the islands.

"He…evolved," Kade stuttered. His newly evolved Kirlia landed beside Drapion, glaring at the opponents.

"Finish this with a super double Whirlpool," Atlas ordered ruthlessly. His Pokemon glowed powerfully as they spun rapidly.

"Drapion, dive with them and hit them with a Thunder Fang," Zero commanded powerfully. He knew this could possibly be the last move.

"Kirlia, try to stop it with Confusion!" Kirlia took a graceful stance, pushing his psychic aura around the now twister-like Whirlpool. Drapion's jaws electrified as she lunged head first into the whirlpool, being sucked in. Kirlia lost all power and fell to the ground.

"We have to do something!" Zero cried. Kirlia struggled to get up, and she floated over the monstrous whirlpool.

"Finish with a Water Pulse through the middle, send it with Drapion!" Atlas roared. Gorebyss and Huntail both sent a pulsing ball of water that smashed into Drapion's chest.

"Drap!" The Pokemon cried as the double Water Pulse sent her rapidly through the Whirlpool. Kirlia looked straight into the eye of the whirlpool, seeing Drapion spinning at him. He looked into the sky, glowing a slight green. He began to spin, and he sent colorful leaves into the air.

"Kirl!" He shrieked. The leaves spun around him, creating their own spiral that clashed with the Whirlpool.

"No!" Atlas yelled. Another huge explosion ensued, sending a thick cloud of dust across the gym.

"Who's the winner?" Kade shouted. He wanted to jump in after his Pokemon, but he restrained himself. The cloud of smoke cleared to reveal all four Pokemon down. Both of Atlas' Pokemon were barely floating in the water, and the twin's Pokemon were both facedown.

"Please, get up," Zero pleaded. Kirlia tried first, but he fell face first into the dirt. Melon raised the flags for a draw, but Drapion suddenly stood and roared loudly. Atlas' eyes widened with disbelief.

"The twins win!" Melon cried. She was happy for the twins, but she felt sad for her father.

"That was very good," Atlas complimented as he held out the gym badge that acted as a microchip.

"That was an intense battle," Kade said enthusiastically.

"What moves do we get?" Zero quizzed.

"You get Water Pulse and Whirlpool," Melon answered as she grabbed her father's hand.

"We better get going now, sir," Zero said, bowing goodbye.

* * *

"That was awesome!" Zayna cheered as she met them outside of the gym.

"I'm excited for that fishing competition just outside the city!" Kade shouted, pointing towards the setting sun.

"You really want to travel at night?" Zero questioned with a sarcastic tone. Kade stopped in his tracks and dropped his head.

"Dinner time!" Zayna yelled. She grabbed the twin's arms and led them into the city in search of food.

* * *

**JB/N Sorry for the delays lately, guys. I personally have been going through so much lately, and I can't seem to write anymore. 2/3's of this chapter was written by myself. Then, I had another JohtoBlue member, Thea, edit it. I love the character Atlas, and I believe we should feature him even more!**  
**Q1) How do you guys get out of writer's block?**  
**Q2) I know I'm not going to like reading these, but what about this story, do you NOT like?**

**PS/N- Sorry, I meant to update last time, but that didnt work out did it;) Well, hope you like it. The next update for Drake's will be on Saturday, and then I wll be posting a NEW, yes NEW, story tomorrow. Please everyone be on the lookout and check it when I post it. **

**Q1: How'd you like the battle?**

**Q2: Did Kirlia evolve in the right time? How long should he stay a Kirlia?**


	14. Chapter 14: Fishing Galore!

**Chapter 14**

The twins and Zayna woke up early in the morning, irritating Zero. They walked along the cemented sidewalks that had signs that led them out of the city. The beautiful rays of the sun reflected off the many ponds around them, creating a rainbow mirage everywhere they looked.

"It is so beautiful here," Zayna awed. Her Oshawott cried happily, waving at the lights.

"I'm going to miss it," Kade sighed. He shifted as he remembered how he and Zero battled together. They were nearly in perfect unison.

"So what is next?" Zero asked, relaxing his hands in his loosened suspenders. Zayna pulled out a map on her Pokédex. She gasped, making the boys stop abruptly.

"What?" Kade cried, running to her.

"My dad's annual fishing competition on the Araxie River is today!" She screeched. "We have to pick up the pace!" She ran through the middle of the twins and pulled them by their wrists.

"Do we have to run?" Zero whined as his legs picked up speed under him. The city flashed before their eyes before they realized that they were surrounded by open land. Kade dropped to his knees, resting on the soft green grass. Zero immediately fell on his back, taking a nap.

"We can't stop," Zayna whined. "I want to go to the fishing competition!"

"We will make it on time," Kade said in a calming tone. "He needs to rest." Zayna looked at the snoring Zero and cracked a smile.

"The Araxie is right there," Zayna said, "I can smell the freshness!" She sprinted over to the running water and soaked her feet in its coldness.

"Osha!" Her Oshawott cheered as she jumped head first in the water.

"Why don't you release Gyarados?" Kade quizzed, dipping his own feet in the water.

"He will scare all the other Pokémon away. The land bridge that connects us to the other side of the river is just ahead. That will also lead us to Blanche Lake."

"Wow, I always wanted to go there. The water is white correct?" Zero piped in, rubbing his eyes of all the sleep.

"That was quick," Kade snorted. Zero gave him a quick punch before mimicking the two.

"Yes, the water is white. The clearest water in the world," Zayna sighed slowly. She could picture the water. "The Water Pokémon that live there are healthier and usually stronger than others just because of the water. Their longevity is increased as well."

"Awesome!" Kade shouted. "I think I may take a swim." He ran to his bag and scurried behind a tree to change.

"He has too much energy," Zero grunted. He kicked his feet in the water, splashing Zayna. She giggled as Oshawott blasted Zero in the face with a Water Gun.

"Awesome," he sighed. He turned around to see Kade jumping over him in his red and yellow bathing suit that had beach flower patterns sporadically placed all over. His fit body glimmered as it met the sun in the middle of the sky. A giant splash covered Zayna and Zero.

"You jerk!" Zayna yelled. Oshawott popped out of the water, slapping Kade across the face.

"Sorry," he sighed. He dove under water.

"Let's scare him!" Zayna pulled out Gyarados' Poké Ball and threw it over the water. A white light flashed over the water, but it sent a stream of it down under the surface.

"Rah!" Gyarados roared with Kade on his front head-spike.

"Get me down!" Kade screamed.

"I can't hear you!" Zero shouted, playing deaf.

"I think it's just a Beedrill buzzin' by," Zayna chuckled. She winked at Gyarados quickly. Gyarados launched Kade in the air, but caught him in midair as he begun to cry. He lowered Kade onto the ground. He punched Zero square in the arm…twice.

"Why two?" Zero whined, rubbing the spot where he was brutally punched.

"I can't hit her," Kade grunted as he walked off.

"Too far?" Zayna asked.

"No. He would have done worse," Zero laughed. They followed him to the spot where they left their bags, preparing to leave again.

"It's about thirty minutes," Zayna said, preparing Zero for the physical exhaustion. They walked through the soft grass of the fields that would soon end as they came closer to the land bridge.

* * *

"There are a lot of people here," Kade commented. They were now surrounded on both sides by the Araxie River. The river was flowing slowly and peacefully.

"This is a big deal. Once a month, my father puts on this fishing competition so that trainers from here can catch unusual Water Pokémon. It takes a whole month to cross one side of the region to the other by the Araxie, so usually the stronger Water types make it through."

"This sounds even better now," Kade snickered. Both of them could really use a strong Water type for their new moves: Whirlpool and Water Pulse.

"We need to register," Zayna explained. She lead them to a long white fold up table with a small lady sitting behind it.

"Hello, Zayna! Nice to see you!"

"Hello, I want to register me and my friends into the competition," Zayna said. She grabbed the twin's Pokédexes, handing them into the lady.

"You are all registered. Do you have rods?"

"We don't," Kade sighed. The lady pulled out shiny silver Good Rods from behind the table. Zayna huffed and pulled out her pink and gold Super Rod, flashing it around.

"Whatever," Zero grunted. He swung his pole over his shoulder and sat down by the water edge.

"The monthly Araxie Fishing Competition will begin now!" Zayna's father yelled. She ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Win it, honey," He said. Zayna nodded and ran into the crowd of people. Kade quietly walked away from Zero, leaving him to himself. He closed his eyes, and he zoned in on the movement of the pole.

"Be the pole. Be the pole," he whispered. The string suddenly pulled hard, yanking him to his feet.

"I got one!" Zero shouted. A crowd surrounded him, cheering on the capture. Zero pulled hard, but the line snapped, flinging him backwards.

"What a loser!" The crowd laughed. The twin huffed and restrung his pole. Underneath the water, an orange lobster-like Pokémon with large claws snapped her claws and rolled her eyes.

"I'm getting this thing now!" Zero yelled into the water. The Pokémon growled as the same line and bait sunk to her face. She glared, snapping the claw again.

"What kind of Pokémon is this?" Zero yelled angrily. He shoved his arms into the water. The Pokémon laughed at the struggling human. She jumped higher, pinching his arm.

"Oww!" Zero cried. He pulled his arm out of the water. A large red mark appeared on his skin. "That's it!" Zero nosedived into the river. The Pokémon's eyes widened as Zero grabbed it and threw it out of the water.

"Corp!" The Pokémon cried as it hit the ground.

"A stinking Corphish!" Zero yelled.

"Phish!"

* * *

"I have to catch a good Pokémon," Kade mumbled to himself. He released his Munchlax beside him as he sat on the rocky ground. He was on a hill overlooking the right side of the river that led to the Blanche Lake. He drew out his pole, flinging it into the water.

"Lax?" Munchlax asked. He got up, trying to walk around.

"No, you sit down. We are fishing. We must be calm!" Kade ordered. He pulled out a can of PokeFood and gave it to the bottomless pit, also known as Munchlax. The Normal-type grunted as he scarfed the food down. He laid back, falling asleep instantly.

"Such an interesting Pokémon," Kade mumbled. His pole was pulled deep into the water, nearly dragging him in as well.

"Pull!" Kade groaned. His Munchlax heard him struggling, so he decided to help. The Pokémon jumped in the water, diving down.

"Wow, he can swim!" Kade cried. A powerful blast emitted from the water, sending a Poliwrath and Poliwag sailing over Kade.

"Woah!" Kade tried to pull back his line, but his hook was stuck in the middle of Poliwrath's swirled stomach. The Water-type glared before he blasted a Hydro Pump at Kade, knocking the hook out. The Pokémon tried to jump back in the water with his child, but Munchlax smashed into him in midair.

"You wanna fight?" Kade quizzed. "Electrike, come out!" His yellow and green furred Electric type howled as she made eye contact with the Pokémon. Poliwag stepped forward, ready for battle.

* * *

"Duskull, go!" Zero's Ghost type flew in front of him, glaring at the Corphish.

"Phish!" The Water type cried as released a blast of bubbles from both claws.

"Block it with Shadow Ball then Shadow Sneak," Zero ordered. Duskull formed three Shadow Balls around him, and he flung them at the bubbles. Duskull used the small explosion from the attacks to dive into the ground.

"Now!" Duskull came up from underneath Corphish, throwing her into the air.

"Disable it!" Duskull's eyes glowed red as a beam hit Corphish and stunned her. The Corphish managed to squint before she hit the ground. Zero quickly enlarged a Poké Ball and threw it at the stunned Corphish. The ball wiggled five times before coming to a complete stop and dinging.

"I caught a Corphish!" Zero cheered.

"I'm sorry, but since you didn't reel it in, it doesn't count," Zayna's father said. Zero frowned, but grasped his Poké Ball harder.

"A capture is a capture," Zero mumbled. "I guess I can do some training now." Zero walked over to a calmer section and released Duskull and Zorua to train.

* * *

"Electrike, use Quick Attack on Poliwag! Munchlax, go for a Lick," Kade ordered. Munchlax used his impressive speed to move around the bulky Poliwrath, but the Pokémon smashed his fist into the Normal-type, sending him back. Electrike collided into the Poliwag, but Poliwrath recovered from his first Dynamicpunch, pummeling another into Electrike.

"What are you doing!" Kade yelled. Munchlax and Electrike began to head butt each other, showing their confusion. "Eat these!" Kade threw two Persim berries onto the ground. Munchlax dove for the food while Electrike kicked it around before he could get to it.

"Wrath!" Poliwrath roared. He charged the two Pokémon with a cloak of pure energy.

"Dodge!" Munchlax and Electrike nodded. Munchlax tossed Electrike over the attack while he rolled to the side. Electrike lowered her head, eye's glistening. In her mind, the Poliwag's figure became outlined in a sharp red. Her eyes began to follow him wherever he moved.

"Electrike, you learned Odor Sleuth!" Kade cheered. "Electro Ball!" Electrike's fangs crackled as a sphere of electricity formed in front of her mouth. She did a small flip to send the Electro Ball flying. The Electro Ball pulsed with bright red light for a second as Poliwag tried to move. The Electro Ball changed courses, crashing into the Poliwag.

"Poké Ball!" Kade's Poké Ball engulfed the unconscious Pokémon, catching it instantly.

"Yeah!" Kade cried. "Now to catch me a freaking Poliwrath!" Kade turned to see Munchlax sucking in a big breath of air. He released an awful noise from his mouth that knocked Poliwrath on his butt.

"That was Screech!" Kade cheered. "Awesome!"

"Wrath!" The Pokémon grunted. He looked at the Poké Ball that contained Poliwag, glaring at it. He crawled backwards as he sensed Electrike and Munchlax closing in on him. Without warning, he dove into the water, fleeing from the battle.

"We almost had him!" Kade cried. He picked up the Poké Ball and stared into it as if he could see into it. "We will become a great team!"

"I'm sorry to say, but you reeled in the Poliwrath, not the Poliwag. You are disqualified," Zayna's father explained. "I'm sorry!" He received a call from his cell phone, shooting off down the land bridge.

* * *

"This damn Carvanha is a bitch," Zayna cursed. She held her Pokédex in her hand, allowing her father to help over the phone.

"Be calm!" Her father shouted through the phone. Zayna tensed as the intimidating fish jumped out of the water again. Her specialized hook, a water emblem with hooks in the shape of stars all around it, was hung around the Pokémon's sharp teeth.

"Osha!" Her Oshawott shouted at the Carvanha. She blasted a Water Gun at it, but the fish-like Pokémon dove back into the water quickly.

"It's so fast!" Zayna said in awe. She tried to make a move towards Gyarados's Poké Ball, but her pole nearly flew out of her hands. "Oshawott, release Gyarados!" The tiny Water-type rushed to Zayna's bag to find the Poké Ball.

"Wott!" Oshawott cried as she flung the Poké Ball over the water. A white stream of light shot into the water. The Atrocious Pokémon rose out of the water, screeching loudly. The smaller Carvanha flopped around on Gyarados's head.

"Gya!" Gyarados roared as he flung the Pokémon on the ground, where it was immobile.

"Oshawott, use Fury Cutter!" Oshawott charged the Carvanha with her shell glowing a dim green. Oshawott performed a quick uppercut that send Carvanha flying.

"Thunderbolt!" Gyarados rose from the water, circling Carvanha in midair. He released a powerful electric shock from his body, sending Carvanha back to the ground.

"Poké Ball, go!" Zayna shrieked. Oshawott clapped as the Poké Ball sucked in the knocked out Water-type. The ball instantly clicked.

"Yes!" Zayna's father screamed as he ran up behind her. "You are magnificent!" He gave her a hug but quickly turned his attention to Gyarados. "When did he learn to fly?"

"All our training at Blanche Lake," Zayna explained.

"Well, let's head back to the award ceremony!" The father and daughter duo walked back, revisiting old times.

"Our winner is Zayna Micheal! She got a viscious Carvanha subdue by a powerful Fury Cutter Thunderbolt combination!" Her father exclaimed into the small microphone that was connected to a small sound system placed around the land bridge. A video appeared on the main screen of the area, showing Zayna's battle.

"Does anyone counter the award?" Her father asked. The other trainers stared at the ground, afraid that they would have to battle Zayna.

"Even if we did, Zayna would just sick Gyarados on us," Kade joked.

Zayna glared back at the twins, making them burst out laughing.

"Then that settles it! Zayna and her new Carvanha win!"

* * *

The trainers said their goodbyes and left for their next destination before nightfall. It was decided that they would sleep outside, seeing as they would be traveling for awhile.

"So, where is out next destination?" Kade asked.

"I'd like to get a good look at Blanche Lake. I want to see the white waters," Zero suggested.

"I agree!" Zayna squealed happily.

* * *

**A/N- Sorry guys. Both of us are so bust right now. Review! **


	15. Chapter 15: Positive and Negative!

**Chapter 15**

Before the group could find a place to rest, night had crept its way in. The trio settled for setting up a small campfire and sleeping around it, hoping to get used to the outside once more.

Once the dew had made its way into the morning, and the sun shone over the hills, the group, one by one, woke up. Zero made the group breakfast, and they were quickly on there way once more.

They walked on the Route 4's path until they reached a crossroad. One way would lead them to Blanche Lake, while the other pointed in the direction of their next Gym Battle.

"I really want to get a move on with our Gym Challenge…" Kade opined.

"But water…" Zayna whined.

Zero sighed. "That's a horrible argument. We already agreed on the lake. I think it'd be a good idea for us to let Poliwag and Corphish chill in the water."

"And I'll only be able to bond with Carvanha when we're by a body of water," Zayna added.

"So, it's two to one," Zero said with a smug smile on his face.

"I wanted to go!" Kade snapped. "I just was stating that I can't wait for our gym battle!"

The group continued left, hoping to get a good look at the lake by nighttime. They knew that morning was the best time to see it. All trainers in Canopus were advised to have their Pokémon drink the water. It was said to give them enhanced powers.

That was just a rumor though. It was proven to help cleanse the body and take away pains. But was it really mystical enough to enhance a Pokémon's powers? There was only one way to find out.

"Rock…paper…scissors…shoot!" the twins cried, throwing in their hands. It was the only thing they could do to waste time.

"Damnit! You win again!" Kade complained.

Zero sighed. "I only use rock… I'm too lazy to use any other one."

"How am I suppose to believe that?! You can't be that lazy!"

"Hold on!" a familiar voice screamed out. It tore away the twins' attention from each other and now to finding the source. Thea burst from the trees from the side, two small Pokémon running from her.

"Thea!" Zero cried happily.

"Zero?" Thea wondered, stopping. "Kade? What are you doing here?"

"We're heading to Blanche Lake!" Kade said happily.

Zero felt a tug on his pants and looked down. The two Pokémon that were running away from Thea were hiding behind the twins.

"Whoa…" he muttered, surprised by the appearance by the two Pokémon.

"A Plusle and Minun?" Zayna wondered. "But wait! They're black and white!"

She was right. Instead of the normal coloration of Plusle and Minun, these Pokémon were black and white. Minun's body was completely black, his ears, tail, and arms white. To top it off, the dashes on his cheeks were blue. Plusle was the exact opposite. His body, colored white, was tipped off with black ears. The crosses on his cheeks were red.

"That's weird…" Kade mumbled.

"Exactly! That's why I'm chasing them!" Thea squealed. "That, and they're so cute!"

"It doesn't look like they don't want to be caught," Zero said with frown.

Minun shook his head and climbed onto Zero's shoulder. Plusle smiled and made his way onto Kade's head.

"By you…" Kade said with a laugh.

"What? No! That's unfair!" Thea yelled.

Plusle laughed and stuck out his tongue at Thea. She blushed and clenched her fists.

"That's it! I want those Pokémon! Battle me for them!" She demanded.

"But…" Zero mumbled. But Minun and Plusle answered for them. They jumped down and stroke a fighting pose.

"I guess we're battling!" Kade laughed. He scanned over Plusle, learning all of his moves.

"C'mon out, Aipom and Minccino!"

"This battle will be for the odd Plusle and Minun. If Thea defeats the twins, she may capture the rare Pokémon," Zayna explained. She threw out her Battle Box, creating a hologram outline of a battlefield.

"Okay, Minun, start with Helping Hand!"

"You too!" Kade yelled. The two Electric Pokémon held each other's hands and chanted at each other.

"They are too cute!" Thea chimed. "But, I have to defeat them! Double Swift!" Thea's two Normal types jumped in the air, swinging their tails forward. Tiny star shaped beams launched at Plusle and Minun.

"Dodge!" The twin Pokémon spread apart, dodging the Swift by zigzagging around the holographic battlefield.

"Dig, Minccino, Dig!" Thea shouted. Minccino dove head first into the ground, disappearing. Aipom, seeing the Swift did its job, jumped back to the ground. "Fury Swipes!" While the last of the star beams landed, Aipom lunged forward with short claws that lengthened as she got closer to Minun. He jumped in the air to dodge a beam, and Aipom tackled him out of the air, scratching him everywhere.

"Plus!" Plusle cried. The Pokémon charged Aipom, but the Minccino launched herself from underground, smashing into Plusle. Plusle shot up, and ran towards Minun.

"Spark!" The twins yelled. Plusle, while running, blasted a small shot of red electricity at Aipom while the monkey-like Pokémon was shocked into the air by Minun's blue electricity. Aipom rolled on the ground, recouping with Minccino in front of their trainer.

"Agility to get in front of them, Aipom," Thea ordered. Kade had an idea.

"Encore!" Plusle looked at Aipom as she sprinted around the field. Plusle clapped his hands loudly, encouraging Aipom to keep going.

"Aipom is out of the question now," Zero said. "Thunder Wave quick!" Minun leaped through the air, releasing a blue wave of electricity that shocked Minccino to her core. The Pokémon took two steps forward before being completely paralyzed.

"Kade, let's finish this," Zero said. Kade nodded. The Plusle and Minun ran at each other, grabbing each other's hands.

"Spark!" The two Electric Pokémon turned back to back while holding each other's hands. Their tails sparked together, connecting their electricity. Tiny sparks of electricity popped out of their pouches on their cheeks.

"Their ability is Plus and Minus. That means that when they are together their electricity is more powerful than ever," Zero explained. As Aipom ran around the field and Minccino was stuck in place, the two electric mice-like Pokémon spun in place rapidly. Purple electricity shot everywhere. The trainers had to duck out of the way to dodge the powerful electricity. The ground began to crack because of the powerful attack. Aipom and Minccino were blasted back to their trainer, landing unconsciously.

"We win!" Kade cheered. Plusle and Minun stopped spinning, falling flat on their faces.

"They are dizzy," Zayna giggled.

Zero grabbed ahold of Minun. "You did great!"

"Zorua!"

Minun looked around, smiling. He leaped out of his arms and landed on Zero's head.

Plusle tugged on Kade's pants and ran up his leg. He nuzzled his nose into Kade's cheek, making the trainer laugh.

"Aw… But I wanted them," Thea whined.

"Sorry, Thea," Zero apologized. He thought for a minute and got an idea. "Hey, why don't you join us?"

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Lake Blanche," Zayna interjected. She pushed herself in front of Kade.

"I guess I can use a small break from training," Thea replied. "I'll go with you!"

* * *

**Hey guys! Reviews would be appreciated! Hope you like it! This one is mostly JohtoBlue except for the battle! **


	16. Chapter 16: Murky Waters!

**Chapter 16**

The twins and two girls, Zayna and Thea, walked along the path next to the peacefully flowing river that lead into Lake Blanche.

"The water is so clear!" Kade noted excitedly. Kirlia gaped at the almost surreal water as he sat on Kade's shoulders.

"It is pretty awesome, huh?" Zayna chuckled.

"Yes it is, and there are legends that say it is protected by various legendary Pokémon," Thea commented.

"Which one?" Zero quizzed.

"Well, all lakes are protected by the Lake Trio: Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie. Then there is Suicune. People think it roams around here because of the purity of the water," Zayna answered, butting in on their conversation.

"That is exactly what I was going to say," Thea growled. She rolled her eyes and looked away.

"These two are complete opposites," Zero whispered to Kade.

"I know. We may have a cat fight soon," Kade tried to whisper, but he started to cough to cover up his laugh.

"What is that up there?" Thea called out. A girl who appeared to be in her lower twenties stood beside the water, looking at her reflection. The girl had long brown hair with light blue tips and a blue headband around her head. She wore a dark blue cape that attached to her matching sweat suit.

"Are you okay?" Kade questioned.

"Fine actually! I am Georgia Helms from the Interregional Suicune Capture Team," the girl greeted. "Have you seen a large beast with a beautiful elegance that could easily force you to give into it?" Everyone thought it out for a minute.

"Sure have," Kade sighed, picturing Victoria in his head.

"Agreed," Zayna swooned.

"Nope," Thea chuckled as she glanced over at Zero.

"Sounds like you aren't the people I am searching for," Georgia sighed. She turned away from the water, but Kade stopped her.

"Why is water getting darker and murkier?" Kade quizzed. The group looked down at the water, noticing the murkiness of the water that began to spread.

"This is wonderful," Georgia snickered.

"How could you say that?" Zero yelled. Georgia grinned at him, evaluating him slowly.

"You two are twins, ehh?" Georgia commented.

"Yeah, they are. Don't change the subject!" Thea shouted.

"You can't poison this water like this," Zayna whined. "Please stop!"

"You are pathetic for thinking I am that desperate to draw Suicune to me. I love the water just as much as the next gal. This just happens to be a great opportunity to see if Suicune is drawn to this place," Georgia explained. "I have nothing to do with the damaging of the water."

"If you aren't the one responsible, who is?" Zero questioned.

"I don't know, but it looks like it is coming from Lake Blanche," Georgia said. The group left the Suicune follower behind as they sprinted down the river.

"How long is this thing?" Zero huffed.

"Yeah," Thea panted.

"Guys, come on," Kade ordered. Zero and Thea sat down beside each other.

"The water is getting worse," Zayna sighed. She dipped her hand in the nearly brown water. "It feels like waste."

"Some factory must have sprung a leak or something. Something they can fix," Kade sympathized.

"For some reason, I don't think that's it," Zero said.

"Mister optimistic over here," Kade growled. Zero turned to give Kade a dirty look, but he was distracted by a white flash that sped over the surface of the murky river. The water turned back to white before being overcome with the dirtiness again.

"What was that?" Thea cried.

"Suicune!" Zayna cheered. "But it's heading in the wrong direction!" The trainers ran after the speedy Pokémon, following the path of white water.

"There it is!" Kade shouted. Suicune was standing on the water, staring at the Suicune Tracker: Georgia Helms.

"You are mine," Georgia snarled.

"Sui!" Suicune roared. It tried to jump up, but an electric force stopped it.

"My fav device- an electro trapper," Georgia snickered.

"Leave it be!" Thea cried as the group ran up behind the Legendary and Georgia.

"Stay out of this, runts. This is adult-Legendary business," Georgia chuckled.

"Not anymore!" Zero screeched, jumping in front of everyone.

"Zero," Kade whispered. Zero turned around to face his friends and brother.

"This guy probably has Electric Pokémon out the butt, so Zayna even though you're the strongest you will lose, and I have more power than Kade right now," Zero explained. They all nodded, letting Zero go forward.

"I challenge you for Suicune. If I win, you leave. Vice-versa if you win," Zero said. Georgia stared at Suicune and then accepted.

"Full battle, how many Pokémon do you have?" Georgia quizzed.

"Five," Zero answered.

"Five on five, let's go!" Zero grabbed his Battle Box and threw it out to create a battlefield.

"Battle recording," his Pokédex beeped.

"I'll start with my most powerful, Sceptile!" A tall green Grass type exploded from the Poké Ball, swiping its leaf thin blades across each other.

"Drapion you're up!" Drapion flashed onto the field, crossing her arms.

"Sceptile, Agility into Leaf Blade," Georgia ordered. Sceptile glared at Drapion before sprinting so fast the poison-type lost sight of her.

"Drapion, Pin Missile!" Drapion snarled, sharpening her claws together. "Use Pin Missile now!" Zero screamed. Drapion rolled her eyes, be decided to listen. She blasted Pin Missiles everywhere Sceptile popped up.

"Now!" Georgia yelled.

"Go!" Drapion caught Sceptile with her tail and slung her to the ground.

"How did you know?" Georgia cried.

"Pin Missile tracked her movements," Zero said grinning.

"Tile!" Sceptile roared, getting up quickly. She lunged forward with a Leaf Blade, and she smashed the attack into Drapion several times.

"Zero!" Kade shouted.

"Drapion, Night Slash now," Zero ordered calmly. Drapion's arm pincers became as dark as night as she slashed them, fighting back against the Leaf Blade. "Send her flying!" Drapion's tail pincer followed suit, and she swung it around as her two front pincers were locked with Sceptile's.

"Sceptile!" Georgia screamed as Sceptile was thrown into the grass.

"Fire Fang!" Drapion rushed Sceptile with her fangs glowing purple. Zero rolled his eyes but ignored it.

"Protect and start up a Solarbeam," Georgia pleaded. Sceptile was covered by a blue shield, but Drapion continued to smash through it powerfully. "Now!" The shield fell, and Sceptile released a bright and powerful beam of light that collided with Drapion's chest. The Poison type didn't budge, and she threw her face right into the blast, creating a powerful explosion.

"No!" Georgia screamed as her Sceptile laid facedown.

"Sceptile is out," the battle box said. "Drapion wins!"

"Go, Electrode!" A spherical Pokémon with a white top half and red bottom half rolled out of a Poké Ball.

"Drapion, continue with Night Slash," Zero ordered. Drapion charged forward with a freezing cold fang, disobeying Zero once again. "Dammit, Drapion, listen to me!" Drapion stopped in her tracks, using the Night Slash Zero ordered. She turned around to face Electrode rolling into her. She was tossed into the air, but Electrode didn't stop with that.

"Electro Ball!" Electrode continued to roll, creating a sphere within itself and blasting it up in the air.

"Drap!" Drapion screeched as it fell into the Electro Ball. Drapion fell to the ground limp.

"Crap," Zero grunted. He recalled his unconscious Pokémon and drew out another Poké Ball.

"The only thing that can get past Electrode's Explosion is Duskull," Zero whispered. He threw out his Poké Ball without saying a word.

"A Duskull?" Georgia questioned. "Electro Ball times ten!" Electrode created ten floated electric spheres around its round body that grew as the Electric Pokémon concentrated.

"Wait for it," Zero whispered. Duskull tensed up, acting like he was preparing for an attack.

"Fire!" Electrode let the Electro Balls loose on Duskull.

"Now!" Duskull dove into the ground, using its Shadow Sneak move to dodge. Duskull erupted from the ground, smashing into Electrode and sending it flying.

"Will-O-Wisp!" Duskull created blue flames in midair, sending them to burn Electrode.

"Electrode, use Sonicboom," Georgia ordered. Electrode glowed white, sending off a blast that knocked the flames away as it fell back to the ground.

"Duskull, Shadow Ball quick," Zero countered. Duskull sent a sphere of dark energy as soon as Electrode hit the ground.

"Electrode is out," the battle box beeped. Georgia snarled, recalling the Pokémon.

"You are strong, but my Flaaffy will show you!" She threw a Poké Ball out, releasing a sheep like Pokémon with pink skin and light cream colored wool.

"Duskull, use Night Shade!" Duskull's eyes lit up, and he shot a red beam with hints of black at Flaaffy.

"Thundershock!" Flaaffy shot a stream of electricity from its wool and collided with the Night Shade. The Electric attack pushed through Duskull's attack, smashing into Duskull.

"Shadow Sneak," Zero ordered quickly. Duskull shot into his shadow, charging Flaaffy.

"Confuse Ray around you," Georgia snickered. Flaaffy's orb like tail released a small pulse of energy that floated in front of the Electric type. Duskull came out of his shadow, getting hit with the Confuse Ray dead on.

"Shadow Sneak again! Quick!" Zero cried. Duskull tried to float into his shadow, but he kept smashing his head onto the ground instead of becoming one with his shadow.

"Finish him with a charged up Thundershock!" Flaaffy's wool began to glow a bright yellow as it stored up the electricity to shoot at the confused Ghost Pokémon.

"Fy!" She cried as she let loose the intense Thundershock from her wool. Duskull looked amazed at the brightness of the electricity, but he fell to the ground unconsciously soon after.

"Duskull, come back," Zero sighed. "Go, Minun!" Zero's black bodied Minun popped out of the ball. Suicune took notice of the Pokémon, watching it closely.

"That thing seems to attract Suicune. I'll trade you for it. Anything except my Sceptile," Georgia said.

"Not possible! Minun, Quick Attack!"

"Cotton Spore, now," Georgia snickered, thinking she had the upper hand. Flaaffy shook roughly, spreading spores around the field.

"Dodge them!" Minun focused tightly, seeing every little particle. He moved in and out, dodging and weaving the potential threats. Minun clashed with Flaaffy, making sparks fly.

"Charge then Thundershock!"

"Spark her," Zero ordered. Flaaffy glowed brightly once again, but Minun rushed forward, throwing sparks of electricity at her. Flaaffy absorbed the electricity and blasted Minun in the face with her powerful Thundershock.

"Minun, use Thunder Wave then Quick Attack!"

"Charge and blast him again!" Georgia roared. Flaaffy began to charge her electricity again, absorbing the blue wave sent by Minun. The electricity cracked around the surface of her wool, spreading to her body.

"Now!" Zero yelled. Minun shot at Flaaffy with incredible speed. Flaaffy glared, blasting her Thundershock once again. Minun was hit head on, but he pushed through and collided with Flaaffy. They both rolled on the ground, faces down.

"Both Pokémon are out!" The battle box beeped loudly. "Tied battle!"

"Electabuzz, fighting time!" Georgia released the large Electric Pokémon. The Electabuzz flexed proudly and sparked electricity between his horn like antennas.

"Zorua, I need you," Zero called out. Zorua popped out of his Poké Ball, and he snarled at the Electabuzz.

"Electabuzz, use Quick Attack!"

"How quick can that lug be?" Kade quizzed. The girls shrugged before they could answer. Electabuzz ran at Zorua, sprinting faster than she should.

"Zorua, use Sucker Punch quick!" Zorua flashed out of sight, smashing into Electabuzz as she ran. The two Pokémon rolled on the ground, getting back up and glaring at each other.

"Electro Ball!" Electabuzz formed two crackling spheres of electricity in his palms before he chunked them at Zorua.

"Shadow Ball time," Zero ordered. Zorua closed his eyes and began to roll in midair. He matched the two Shadow Balls easily and sent three more headed for the Electric Pokémon.

"Throw up an Light Screen," Georgia countered. Electabuzz's palms and eyes glowed bright pink as a powerful Psychic wall was created in front of her. The Shadow Balls hit the screen, but they diminished on contact.

"Fury Swipes!" Zorua grinned as he jumped in the air, landing in front of the screen. Zorua began to scratch the defensive barrier powerfully, forcing his way through it.

"Now!" Electabuzz roared as her fist crackled with electricity. She punched Zorua across the face, sending him back across the field.

"Are you okay?" Zero asked his starter. Zorua nodded, baring his fangs towards Electabuzz.

"Electabuzz, use Quick Attack once more," Georgia ordered.

"Aerial Ace!" Electabuzz took off, but Zorua was faster. The small Pokémon slammed into Electabuzz, knocking her off balance. "Shadow Ball!" Zorua rolled again, blasting Electabuzz in the chest with several balls of dark energy. The Electric Pokémon fell back with her eyes closed tight.

"Zorua wins! Georgia's last Pokémon," the Battle Box beeped again. Zorua huffed at the unconscious Electabuzz before running back to Zero.

"Emolga, it is all up to you!" An Electric Pokémon that resembled a small flying squirrel flew out of her Poké Ball.

"Aerial Ace to start," Zero ordered. Zorua launched himself in the air, aiming for the flying Electric type.

"Acrobatics into Shock Wave," Georgia ordered calmly. The Emolga watched the approaching Zorua, dodging gracefully. Zorua stopped in midair, seeing Emolga launch the Shock Wave.

"Ru!" Zorua cried as he fell to the ground.

"Please get up," Zero pleaded. "We need to save Suicune!" Zorua met eyes with Suicune, and the Legendary Pokémon nodded at him.

"Shadow Ball now!" Zorua let loose of a flurry of Shadow Balls.

"Double Team into Air Slash," Georgia countered. Emolga glowed white as dozens of copies spread around the field. Zorua's Shadow Ball barrage missed, and he was hit in the back by two slashes of air.

"Zorua!" Zero cried. Zorua struggled to get up.

"Finish with Acrobatics!" Emolga flew down gracefully, preparing to hit Zorua to finish him.

"Zorua, use Sucker Punch!" Zero roared. Zorua took a deep breath before disappearing with his intense speed. Emolga stopped, allowing Zorua to get in a couple of punches that sent her to the ground.

"Emolga, use Shock Wave," Georgia snarled. Emolga growled as the electricity blasted from her body. Zorua tried to dodge but the attack followed him. Zorua was blasted into Zero's arms.

"This will be the final battle," the Battle Box said.

"Corphish, I'm sorry for this," Zero said. His orange lobster like Pokémon snapped her claws as the bright flash of the Poké Ball went away.

"A Water type?" Georgia chuckled. "Shock Wave full power!" Emolga breathed deeply, bursting electricity from her small body.

"Protect!" Corphish put her claws across her chest, creating a small blue shield around her. The Shock Wave bounced off, hitting near Kade.

"Watch it!" Kade shouted.

"Corphish, use Icy Wind," Zero ordered quickly. Corphish jumped out of the Protect, putting her claws in front of her. A cold wind came from her claws, hitting Emolga in the face.

"What!" Georgia cried.

"I'm not stupid, Georgia," Zero snarled. "Finish with Vice Grip!" Corphish swung her claw across Emolga's body, sending her straight into Georgia.

"Emolga is out. Zero wins." The Battle Box closed and shot back to Zero.

"Now release Suicune!" Zayna shouted. Georgia snarled, pushing a button on her Pokédex. The electrical field around Suicune stopped and let the Legendary fall to the water. Suicune bounced off the surface and in front of Zero.

"Fine. I'll leave," Georgia snapped. She turned around but stopped. "But I warn you, I will one day capture Suicune!"

The group waved and laughed while Georgia walked away.

"Man. I'm glad she's gone!" Kade laughed.

Zero stared down the path that she walked. "Yeah… I hope we never see her again."

* * *

**JB/N So, it has been awhile! But have no fear! We are back! Stets is F***ed up and I'm lonely. So, we'll be writing a load these next few weeks. I personally can't wait for the next two chapters. They're going to be so awesome! So, wait for that! **

**PS/N- Hope you all like this chapter. I personally loved the battle. One of my better ones. If you haven't checked out our other stories, you should. Johto as tons of them and they are all amazing. I have one that's fairly new and then one that is pretty long. Go give them a whirl:) **


	17. Chapter 17: Battle for the Water

The group continued down the path, the water getting worse as they went. A sense of urgency filled the group's emotions as they looked at the once pure water turn murky.

"The water isn't getting any better," Zayna whimpered.

"And the river is starting to widen, so the lake is getting closer," Thea commented.

They glanced down, looking over the river as much as they could. After looking around, they saw nothing suspicious.

"I wonder what the cause of all of this is…" Zero said. "Even the smell is really bad…"

"I see something down there," Kade hollered. He squinted his eyes to see what it was. "No way!"

"What is it?" Zero quizzed. Kade didn't answer and sped past the group.

"Tic!" A long, snake-like, water Pokémon cried out. The Pokémon's long body was resting on the lake's rocky bottom, but its head and tail were still visible.

"It looks like it is holding something," Thea said, seeing a small, blue Pokémon wrapped up in its tail.

"This is a Milotic," Zero said in amazement. "This lake truly holds some of the rarest Pokémon."

"Which means we have to do everything in our power to save it!" Kade shouted. He walked up to the edge of the water, catching Milotic's attention. Milotic glared at him, sending an orb of water at his head.

"Zero, distract it. That Pokémon is a Horsea, and it is sick. I'm going to catch it!" Kade cried. He ran along the edge of the water, dodging Water Pulses from the powerful Milotic. The Milotic let the helpless Horsea float against its body, and it swung its glowing tail in the air.

"Corphish, stop that Aqua Tail!" Zero roared. His orange, lobster-like Pokémon popped out of the Poké Ball quickly, and she caught the Aqua Tail with her powerful claws. A giant wave gushed from the side of the contact, allowing Kade to circle back around. Corphish hung on tight as Milotic tried to pull its tail back. Kade pulled out an empty Poké Ball, and he tossed it at the Horsea.

"Tic!" Milotic cried as the ball caught Horsea without any complications. She started to thrash around, looking around desperately. Kade placed the Poké Ball in front of his Pokédex, beaming it to the nearest Pokémon Center.

Zero glanced over at Milotic and walked closer to her. "You're hurt… Come with us, and we can take care of you."

Milotic looked up and rested her head back. Zero stepped forward and pushed a Poké Ball against her head. "You rest up…" The ball opened up and absorbed in Milotic. The ball shook for only a moment and let out a soft ding.

"We just caught two new Pokémon," Kade chuckled.

"Stop focusing on that and keep moving," Zayna ordered.

"This Milotic isn't even close to being near half health or anything. She wanted to be caught…" Zero commented as he read the scan on his new Pokémon.

"Toto?" A small blue reptilian Pokémon screeched. Hundreds of Water Pokémon popped out of the water. A giant turtle-like Pokémon with two huge cannons led the pack towards the trainer.

"I think they think we are the ones polluting the lake," Thea whispered to the group.

"I don't think they will be looking to talk about it either," Kade sighed. He quickly released his team. Electrike growled instinctively while Leavanny slashed her leaf-like blades at any Pokémon that took a step too close. Munchlax kept his cool, but he also watched the Pokémon carefully. Kirlia kept to Kade's side, and Plusle climbed up his shoulder. Poliwag showed his nerves, but he stood proud.

"Kade, you just antagonized them," Zero argued.

"They weren't looking for anything different," Kade defended.

"But…"

"Just release your team!" Zero groaned as he called out his team. Zorua mimicked Plusle, and his Drapion snarled at the opposing Pokémon. Minun climbed onto the opposite shoulder as Duskull floated next to him. Corphish took the front along with Poliwag, trying to talk to the Pokémon.

"Stoise!" The large Blastoise roared. It stomped its foot down and shook the ground near Corphish and Poliwag.

"Thunder Wave!" Electrike shot a blue electrical wave that hit the head Water Pokémon in the chest.

"Why in the hell did you do that?" Zayna yelled. The dozens of Water Pokémon began to crowd them.

"Sceptile!" Someone yelled. A green blur shot in front of them and knocked the paralyzed Blastoise back into the water. "Over there!" Georgia Helms jumped out of a tree with her full team backing her.

"What are you doing?" Thea quizzed.

"There is a factory over there that might be the cause of this," Georgia explained. "I can hold off the wild Pokémon, but you have a better chance of defeating whatever is doing this!" Georgia's Electric Pokémon began to fight the Water Pokémon back, but some were just too strong.

"Gyarados!" Zayna cried. Her Atrocious Pokémon roared and slammed down an approaching foe as it got too close to her.

"See," Georgia chuckled. "Go!" The group ran away from the scene, seeing sparks of electricity fly everywhere.

"Lom!" A tall, lanky Pokémon screeched, stopping the group.

"That's a Lombre!" Zero said. "I'm sure that your Electrike could take it!"

Kade nodded. "Tackle, Electrike!" Electrike charged the Pokémon, but the Lombre punched Electrike across the face.

"Electro Ball," Kade ordered. Electrike rolled in the air, firing spherical electrical charges at the Lombre.

"Ludi!" A Ludicolo roared as it led a half a dozen others to the fight.

"Plusle!"

"Minun!" The twin Pokémon jumped off their trainer's shoulders, and they began to spin while latching on to one another's backs. Purple electricity shot around them, knocking away any Pokémon that got too close.

"Ludi!" The lead Ludicolo roared as it charged through. He swung his arm, knocking away Electrike. Then his next target was Kade. He pushed Kade down, the trainer watching as Ludicolo prepared to drown him with a Hydro Pump.

"Trike!" Electrike cried as she leapt through the air. She knocked Ludicolo out of the way and growled at the opposing Pokémon. Ludicolo snarled at her, but her body began to glow brightly. Her protectiveness towards Kade pushed all the energy from inside her to help her evolve. She grew taller while gaining yellow streaks on her fur.

"Manectric!" The newly evolved Electric Pokémon roared. A small flame ignited in her jaw, and she charged Ludicolo. The flame died down before Manectric could make contact, but she did knock Ludicolo back in the polluted water.

"Thank you," Kade said to his new Manectric.

Zero stepped forward and reached his hand into the polluted water.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Kade screamed. Zero shot a glare at him and continued what he was doing. He started to grunt as he pulled out Ludicolo. The Pokémon slumped over as it took in deep breaths. Zero reached into his bag and pulled out a berry.

"Here you go. You need your strength back," Zero said as he eased the nutritional fruit towards Ludicolo. The Pokémon looked at Zero wearingly before taking a bite out of the berry.

"We're not your enemies…" Zero mumbled.

"Ludi…" the Pokémon groaned. Zero let him fall to the ground. The Lombre surrounded Ludicolo, looking up at Zero, regret in their eyes.

"Guys, we made a hole in them. We have to go," Thea ordered. She turned around to face an orange otter-like Pokémon with a yellow floating sac around its neck.

"That is a Buizel!" Zayna screeched.

"Aipom, Ice Punch!" Aipom leaped over Thea, smashing her frozen fist into the Water Pokémon's face. Zero ran to the Buizel's aid with a Potion.

"We are not your enemies," Zero sighed. The Buizel looked at him with sympathetic eyes and rose to its feet.

"Bui!" The Pokémon boomed. The fighting stopped around them, and every last Pokémon turned their eyes on Buizel.

"Bui Bui Bui!" Buizel screamed, waving its arms up in the air. The Water Pokémon roared and disappeared back into their homes.

"It just told them to stop attacking," Kade whispered to Zayna.

"Incredible," Thea said in awe.

"Buizel, thank you," Zero said, kneeling down to its eye level.

"You think you can lead us to that factory?" Kade questioned, pointing at the factory that was spilling black sludge into the lake. Buizel nodded and sprinted to the factory.

"This guy can run," Thea huffed, looking to see Zero even with her. Kade and Zayna were even with the Pokémon. They were forced to recall their Pokémon since the wild Pokémon stopped attacking. As the factory got closer, the water became blacker and blacker.

"We have to hurry," Zayna whimpered. The factory's doors were soon in front of them.

"Zel," Buizel panted. He raised his arms to show the group the door.

"Buizel, get everyone away from this area just in case something happens," Kade ordered. The Water Pokémon nodded and darted away.

"Let's get a plan together," Zero said, gathering the trainers.

"They probably have security, and Pokémon to protect this place," Thea mentioned.

"True. I say we barge in and take it by force," Kade suggested. "We can do it." He broke the huddle and opened the doors wide open. Machines lights were glowing, and the noisiness of an actual factory was present.

"Maybe this is a real factory, and we can just ask them to dump their crap else where," Zayna said. But as she said that, alarms began to blare across the factory. Flashing red lights blinded the group.

"Let's go!" Zero yelled. The group sprinted in and out of the rows of machines. Zero, leading the group, fell as a steel wall fell from above. He knocked over Thea and Zayna, leaving Kade to examine the sudden force.

"Was that a wall?" Zero grunted as he rubbed his head.

"It…It…It's a robot!" Kade screamed. The group looked up to see a humanoid stature covered in steel. The eyes were glowing red, and it had a computer screen for a mouth.

"Intruders must be terminated," the robot beeped. It reached down and grabbed Zayna by the throat. Almost instantly, one of Kade's Poké Balls burst open. Munchlax slammed into the robot and brought both of them to the ground. Kade ran to help Zayna while Munchlax and the robot duked it out.

"Munchlax is using Chip Away," Thea cheered. Munchlax took precise and decisive blows punches before slamming his fist through the robots stomach.

"Back up needed!" The robot screeched.

"We need to get out of here!" Zero roared. They all released one Pokémon to fend future robots away. Kade kept Munchlax close to him while Zayna released Oshawott on her shoulder. Duskull floated beside Zero's head, and Aipom hung onto Thea's neck with her long hand-like tail.

"Let's go!" The group made it out of the first floor with no more robots, but once they climbed the stairs a dozen robots stood in a row.

"We have to fight them," Kade groaned. "Go!" Munchlax lead the pack, breaking through their ranks first. He slammed his head into one of the robots, smashing its head into pieces.

"Duskull, go through to mess up their systems!" Zero ordered. Duskull floated through their punches and kicks, eventually going straight through them. Three in a row fell to the ground twitching in agony as their own circuits destroyed them.

"Oshawott, Razor Shell!" Oshawott jumped off her shoulder, slicing through their ranks.

"Aipom, help," Thea ordered, seeing the other Pokémon take out the robots. The Pokémon cleared out the hallway and the group darted down it.

A few robots tried to stop them, but the Pokémon used team work to defeat them. The hallway opened to a large meeting area. The security system blared even louder, and red lasers shot all around the room.

"We can't touch them," Zero grunted. The group looked around for a switch.

"There!" Zayna cried. A red button was on a large desk with machines surrounding it.

"How do you know?" Thea questioned.

"It's red?" Zayna whimpered jokingly.

"Worth a shot!" Aipom leapt off of Thea, swinging and twirling through the red beams.

"She is fantastic!" Zero cheered. Thea's face brightened. Aipom landed beside the desk and used her tail to press it.

"Awesome!" Kade cheered along with Zero. They ran to the Aipom, but were cut off from the group and their Pokémon by a circle of robots that fell from the roof. Instinctively, Kade punched one of the robots.

"Help!" Zero roared. Everyone shot to their defense, but a dozen more dropped from the ceiling. Zayna, Thea, Munchlax, Oshawott, and Duskull fought them while Aipom took on her own small group. Kade and Zero tried to release more Pokémon, but one of the robots sent out an electrical pulse that disabled them. The twins punched and kicked away the robots before they could get close.

"Osha!" Oshawott roared as he cut one of the robot's head clean off. He jumped to aid Kade and Zero, slicing anything that got near.

"Duskull, Shadow Ball!" Three orbs of shadows flared around Duskull. He thrust his body outward, sending them smashing through many of the robots.

"Screech!" Kade cried as one of the robots got ahold of his hair. Munchlax let out a scream louder than the security alarms. The robots stopped in place, allowing the group to finish them off.

"We did it," Kade panted. They regrouped in front of the large double doors that read 'Main Office'.

"Looks like we might have a fight on our hands," Zero grunted. He reached forward to push open the doors. A bright light cracked between them, leaving the group stunned by what they saw.

* * *

**JB/N So, Stets is still not back, and I have not heard an update from him yet. (We haven't been talking.) And myself, I haven't been writing a lot earlier. Oh well! Let's get some reviews for this story! We need them! Isn't that right, Stets? Stets?... that's right...**


End file.
